


Личное солнце Брайана Кинни, или Особенности выживания в зимний период

by Fiory, Ingunn



Series: Личное солнце [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiory/pseuds/Fiory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у вас проблемы в семье - никогда не делитесь ими с друзьями, пусть даже самыми близкими и желающими вам только хорошего. Потому что однажды утром вы рискуете проснуться в маленьком странном домике где-то на краю света в компании лишь партнера, с которым уже практически расстались, и одного любопытного местного паука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное солнце Брайана Кинни, или Особенности выживания в зимний период

 

## День первый. О друзьях, благих намерениях, или Что может случиться, если однажды очень сильно перебрать

 

Первое, что увидел Брайан, открыв глаза, был черный мохнатый паук, раскачивающийся прямо перед его лицом. Внезапное желание спрятаться под одеяло Брайан гневно засунул куда подальше – он же не трусливая лесбиянка, а мужик с яйцами и членом, ему по статусу полагается смотреть в лицо опасности. Паук явно оценил его выдержку и даже в качестве поощрения спустился пониже и ласково пощекотал мохнатой лапкой кончик носа. Это оказалось уже слишком, не выдержав, Брайан вскочил с постели и со звуком, сильно напоминавшим пронзительный визг, отбежал в самый дальний угол комнаты. Обиженный подобным обращением паук пополз вверх по паутине и скрылся в потолочной щели аккурат между двумя не слишком удачно подогнанными, а может и рассохшимися от времени досками. Досками? Только сейчас до Брайана дошло, что в его лофте нет деревянного потолка… и деревянных стен… и закопченного камина в углу… и старой покосившейся кровати...

\- Пиздец! – выдохнул Брайан, с ужасом оглядываясь по сторонам. Неужели он так набрался, что подснял какого-то фермера? Вчерашний день вспоминался довольно смутно. Свадьба… да, точно! Теодор и его ручной наркоман наконец-то решили стать приличной гетеросексуальной парой, что собственно и послужило поводом для гулянки. Саму свадьбу Брайан помнил с трудом, потому что успел прилично набраться еще дома, да и в процессе постоянно прикладывался к заветному пузырьку с волшебным порошком. Потом был Майки… или Эммет? Неважно, но кто-то точно был. И еще один волшебный пакетик тоже был… Или два?..

Не выдержавшая такого надругательства над собой голова адски заболела и отказалась что-либо еще вспоминать. Взгляд Брайана упал на кровать, где под скомканным одеялом угадывались очертания лежащего тела, слава тебе господи, мужского. Возможно «фермер» сможет просветить его относительно вчерашних событий, ну или по крайней мере скажет, где его автомобиль. Брайан и лишней минуты не намеревался оставаться в этом сарае, поэтому решительно направился к постели и потянул за розовую пятку, игриво выглядывающую из-под одеяла. «Фермер» недовольно завозился и отвернулся, еще сильнее укутываясь в одеяло, отчего оно сдвинулось, выставляя на обозрение Брайана очень аппетитную задницу. Член Брайана заинтересованно дрогнул, и мысли о немедленном отъезде тут же пропали, вытесненные другими - гораздо более приятными. Брайан осторожно опустился на кровать и ласково погладил округлые полушария. Из-под одеяла раздался одобряющий вздох, и Брайан уже смелее скользнул пальцами в теплую ложбинку, нащупывая плотно сжатое колечко мышц. Одеяло пришло в движение, и обладатель шикарной задницы наконец-то высунулся наружу, уставившись на Брайана заспанными, но такими знакомыми голубыми глазами.

Джастин так и не понял, что именно вырвало его из уютных объятий Морфея: странный визг или весьма недвусмысленные прикосновения чьей-то уверенной руки к пятой точке несколькими секундами позже. Очень приятные, надо признаться, прикосновения. Эта рука определенно знала, где и как нужно его касаться, потому что член моментально отозвался на ласку, а по всему телу от низа живота прокатилась теплая волна - пока еще не удовлетворения, но его сладостного предвкушения...

Джастин приподнялся на локте и попытался оглядеться. Глаза разлеплялись с трудом, и когда взгляд наконец сфокусировался на полулежащем рядом мужчине, блондина охватили настолько противоречивые чувства, что на несколько секунд он завис с отпавшей челюстью, не зная, что и сказать, после чего ограничился одним лишь емким: "Блядь..."

Брайан, разглядев своего визави, отпрянул на край кровати, которая угрожающе заскрипела от резкого движения. С минуту они сидели в молчании, буравя друг друга в равной степени ошарашенными и ненавидящими взглядами. Воздух в комнате, казалось, сгустился до такой степени, что его можно было резать ножом. Джастин не выдержал первым. Опустив глаза и пробормотав: "Да какого хера...", - он соскользнул с постели, потянув за собой одеяло. Завернувшись в него, успешный нью-йоркский художник опустил босые пятки на дощатый пол и молча пошлепал прочь из спальни. Минутный осмотр показал, что они с Брайаном были совершенно одни в небольшом, состоявшем из объединенной с кухней гостиной и маленькой спальни домике с бревенчатыми стенами и некрашеным дощатым полом. Дверь из кухни вела на веранду, в противоположном конце которой виднелась лестница, судя по всему, на чердак. За другой дверью, поменьше, скрывался санузел.

Настенные часы показывали, что уже за полдень. За окнами было белым-бело. Джастин в задумчивости потер пальцами лоб, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события предыдущего дня. Они все гуляли на свадьбе Теда и Блейка, это он помнил отчетливо, и Эммет весь вечер дружески обнимал его, понимающе хлопал по плечу и все подливал и подливал маргариту... Потом приехал Брайан, уже изрядно набравшийся и вдобавок обдолбанный, при виде него у Джастина сорвало крышу от бешенства. Кажется, он даже пытался затеять драку, но, разумеется, в таком состоянии у него ничего не вышло. Дальше был провал, и Джастин, хоть убей, не помнил, каким образом он оказался здесь, кто раздевал его и укладывал в кровать, и - что самое главное - кто подложил ему под бок этого чертова ублюдка Кинни?

Из размышлений его вырвала фраза, сказанная резким обвиняющим тоном:  
\- И за каким хуем ты нас сюда притащил?  
\- Я?! – возмутился Джастин. – Да я и близко к тебе не подходил вчера, если конечно твой обдолбанный мозг в состоянии что-то вспомнить! Это же ты у нас всегда решаешь за других! Ты всегда знаешь, кому и как будет лучше. Да я предпочел бы оказаться где угодно, только подальше от тебя! Поверить не могу! Я с тобой в какой-то чертовой дыре! Голый! Блядь, ты трахал меня?  
Брайан глубокомысленно потер подбородок с уже начавшей пробиваться щетиной:  
\- Наверняка. Я всегда трахаю тех, с кем лежу в одной постели.  
Джастин слегка сжал мышцы ануса. Вроде побаливает, а вообще, хрен его знает, может, это из-за секса, а может, от вибратора, которым Джастин остервенело трахал себя как раз перед вечеринкой, чтобы соскучившийся за полтора месяца разлуки член не выдал его в самый неподходящий момент. Тем не менее, он возмущенно заявил:  
\- Ты так уверен? Я, конечно, плохо помню, но в последний раз ты и на ногах стоять не мог, не то что трахаться.  
\- У меня всегда стоит, даже если я сам не способен на это, - нравоучительно заметил Брайан. И ведь не поспоришь. Джастин, вынужденный согласиться с этим бесспорным утверждением, постарался перевести разговор на другую тему:  
\- И что мы будем делать?  
\- Что будешь делать ты – не знаю, а я намереваюсь найти в этой халупе гребаный душ. Утренний стояк еще никто не отменял, а ты вряд ли захочешь мне помочь. Или захочешь? – с надеждой уставился он на Джастина и огорченно вздохнул, получив в ответ яростный взгляд. Брайан поднялся с кровати, демонстративно потягиваясь и выставляя на обозрение Джастина обнаженное тело с гордо покачивающимся полувозбужденым членом, заметив легкий румянец на щеках своего товарища по несчастью, довольно улыбнулся и направился туда, где по его представлению мог находиться душ.

Бродить долго не пришлось, искомое нашлось в маленькой комнатке с хлипкой дверью и состояло из старой покрытой вековым налетом ржавчины ванны и унитаза, пережившего - судя по его виду - не одну мировую войну. К счастью душ тоже имелся, облегченно вздохнув, Брайан забрался в ванну и повернул кран. Из горла вырвался пронзительный вопль, когда сверху на него хлынул поток ледяной воды.  
\- Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! – выматерился Брайан, пытаясь понять, как выключается эта хрень, и с раздражением прислушиваясь к стремительно приближавшемуся топоту босых ног.

– Придурок, – процедил Джастин, услышав отчаянные крики из душа, но тем не менее, поспешил посмотреть, что же так взбесило Брайана. Тот сосредоточенно крутил вентили на смесителе, стоя в ржавой ванне в чем мать родила, и смачно ругался. Однако все его усилия были тщетны – лившаяся из крана вода по-прежнему оставалась обжигающе ледяной.

– Вот зараза, в этом бомжатнике даже помыться по-человечески и то нельзя.

– Ну, хотя бы проблема с утренним стояком тебя больше не беспокоит, – Джастин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии съязвить, глядя на стремительно опадающее под холодными брызгами достоинство Брайана.

Бросив на него испепеляющий взгляд, Брайан, поеживаясь, направился на поиски своей одежды. В голове его была лишь одна мысль – черт с ним с душем, нужно убираться из этого крысиного гнезда как можно скорее. Корвет наверняка стоит где-нибудь возле дома, он сейчас сядет в него и смоется. «А этот мелкий пизденыш пусть выбирается сам, как знает», – мстительно подумал Брайан и ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям.

Не подозревая о коварных планах, роящихся в голове бывшего партнера, Джастин поплескал в лицо холодной водой и в очередной раз попытался собраться с мыслями, но большая часть событий прошлой ночи по-прежнему оставалась покрытой мраком. Наверное, самым простым выходом из этой дурацкой ситуации было бы расспросить кого-то, кто вчера не нахрюкивался до поросячьего визга и, что вполне вероятно, как раз и привез их сюда. Но для этого нужно как минимум знать, кто он этот кто-то и как до него добраться или хотя бы дозвониться.

Свою одежду он нашел аккуратно сложенной и развешенной на спинке стула возле кровати. Выудив из кармана джинсов мобильник, Джастин разочарованно присвистнул – сеть была абсолютно и безнадежно мертва, как будто они находились за десятки или даже сотни километров от цивилизации. Ситуация становилась все паршивее. Он был черт знает где, судя по виду из окна – едва ли не посреди леса, в каком-то домишке без элементарных удобств и без единой возможности связаться с внешним миром, зато на пару с Брайаном, которого он по вполне понятной причине даже видеть больше не хотел и… Кстати, а где он? Джастин внезапно осознал, что вот уже несколько минут он в доме один…

Перспектива остаться в полном одиночестве оказалась гораздо хуже возможного соседства. Кое-как натянув джинсы и футболку, Джастин бросился к выходу. Массивная деревянная дверь поддалась на удивление легко, и он шумно вывалился наружу, налетев на застывшего как изваяние Брайана, который с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице рассматривал окружающее безмолвие.  
Панорама, открывшаяся им, весьма впечатляла. Вокруг возвышался лес, огромные деревья, покрытые нетронутым снегом, перемежались зарослями кустарника, едва заметная, основательно заметенная поземкой дорога петляла между ними и скрывалась в непролазной глуши. И везде, куда ни падал взгляд, не наблюдалось ни следа цивилизации.  
\- Где мы? – внезапно севшим голосом, прошептал Брайан. – Какого хрена вообще происходит?  
\- Ну-у-у, это не Питтсбург, - ответил Джастин, поплотнее укутываясь в легкую куртку.  
\- Заебись, а я и не заметил! – язвительно вздернул бровь Брайан. – Скажи еще, что это Америка, и я лично вручу тебе приз за гениальность.  
Джастин поморщился от неприкрытой насмешки, звучавшей в голосе Брайана:  
\- Не факт. Лично я не в состоянии узнать страну только по деревьям.  
Брайан ухмыльнулся и отвесил ему весьма чувствительный подзатыльник:  
\- А голова тебе на что? Ей вообще-то думают, а не только делают минет. Насколько я помню, твой паспорт в Брайтине в сейфе, ключ от которого у меня в лофте. Кто бы нас сюда ни привез, у него вряд ли хватило бы времени смотаться туда и обратно.  
\- А ты такой умный, да? – возмутился Джастин. – Вот и придумай, как нам выбраться отсюда, а не разглагольствуй по пустякам!!  
Брайан высокомерно вскинул голову:  
\- И придумаю.

Он развернулся и пошел обратно в дом, не отказав себе в удовольствии громко хлопнуть дверью. Услышав громкий вскрик, он усмехнулся, довольный маленькой местью. Джастин появился спустя пару секунд, дрожащий и покрытый снегом.  
\- Ой, - деланно виновато улыбнулся Брайан, – что с тобой случилось, Солнышко? Джастин смерил его яростным взглядом и принялся стягивать с себя припорошенную снегом одежду. Искоса поглядывая на раздевающегося парня, Брайан ощутил легкий приступ раскаяния, которое, правда, тут же испарилось, смытое волной вожделения. Блядь, пожалуй, идея с дверью оказалась не такой уж и хорошей. Вид полуобнаженного Джастина вновь пробудил так и не получивший обычной утренней порции удовольствия член, и теперь он весьма ощутимо распирал плотную джинсовую ткань.  
\- Бля-я-я-ядь, - простонал Брайан и рванул на поиски хоть какого-нибудь средства связи. Нужно немедленно выбираться отсюда. Один день наедине с белобрысым гаденышем – и Брайан либо прикончит его, либо изнасилует, а может и то и другое сразу.

Джастин поежился. В домике стало уже довольно прохладно, да плюс еще это неожиданное купание в снегу... Футболка безнадежно промокла, поэтому он стащил с дивана покрывало и набросил на плечи. Сколько бы им еще ни предстояло здесь пробыть, замерзнуть насмерть определенно не входило в его планы. Джастин припомнил, что в прошлый раз, выходя на улицу, он заметил на веранде здоровенный ящик, который вполне мог оказаться дровяным ларем, во всяком случае, очень на это надеялся. Интуиция его не подвела. Набрав полную охапку сухих до звона березовых поленьев, он принялся за растопку камина. Дрова схватились моментально и весело затрещали. Джастин блаженно зажмурился и протянул к огню озябшие ладони, не обращая внимания на ураган по имени Брайан.

А Брайан увлеченно и целенаправленно переворачивал вверх дном весь дом. С одной стороны, это было своего рода эмоциональной разрядкой - с грохотом расшвыривать вещи в стороны, при этом не переставая затейливо ругаться, с другой - он все еще не оставлял надежды найти хоть что-нибудь, с помощью чего они смогли бы отсюда выбраться или хотя бы связаться с внешним миром. И в конце концов удача все-таки улыбнулась ему - под горой наваленных на журнальном столике старых газет он обнаружил не что иное как ноутбук! Едва успев подхватить уже готовый упасть на пол от резкого движения компьютер, Брайан бережно поставил его обратно на столик и с некоторым трепетом нажал на кнопку «power». Заинтересованный Джастин поднялся и подошел ближе, наблюдая, как загружается операционная система.

\- Что там?  
\- Отъебись! – рявкнул Брайан, быстро щелкая кнопками клавиатуры. Джастин обиженно засопел, но ввязываться в очередной спор не стал. А вдруг и правда они смогут с кем-нибудь связаться?  
\- Блядь! Пустой, сука… Ни одной программы…  
\- Вон там папка, - снова подал голос Джастин.  
\- Без сопливых обойдусь, - огрызнулся Брайан, - вроде на браузер похоже. Только я такого никогда не видел.  
\- Ну так нажимай скорее!  
\- Думаешь, в этой дыре есть хоть какая-нибудь сеть?  
\- Не нажмешь – не узнаешь.  
Брайан смерил его раздраженным взглядом и нажал на неприметный значок. Монитор несколько раз мигнул, пошел рябью и наконец….  
\- Какого хрена? – пробормотал Брайан, а Джастин удивленно уставился на постепенно проясняющееся изображение, в котором без труда угадывалась гостиная в доме Майкла и Бена. Картинку заслонило сияющее лицо Хантера:  
\- Смотрите! Они нашли его!  
С той стороны монитора раздались шаги, шум голосов, и через пару секунд перед изумленными робинзонами возникла практически вся семья в полном составе, включая Эммета и Теда.  
\- Ну? Вы трахнулись? – нетерпеливо спросил Хантер и тут же заткнулся, получив подзатыльник от Майкла.  
Брайан с минуту изучал уж слишком виноватые лица друзей, до него наконец дошло:  
\- Я так понимаю, что это вас мы должны благодарить за внеплановый отдых?  
\- Успокойся, Брайан, - ответил Бен, - сейчас парни тебе все объяснят. Майкл? – Тот испуганно вытаращил глаза и замотал головой. – Хорошо, тогда Тед?  
Тед вздрогнул и тут же исчез с экрана монитора.  
\- Ладно, я сам объясню.  
\- Да уж постарайся, профессор, - проворчал Брайан.  
Бен откашлялся и начал говорить менторским тоном, словно читал очередную лекцию:  
\- Ребята, вы нас всех здорово удивили. Когда Джастин уехал в Нью-Йорк, мы готовы были голову дать на отсечение, что вы не продержитесь и пару месяцев.  
\- Лично я ставил на две недели, - подал голос вновь появившийся Тед, но наткнулся на разъяренный взгляд босса и тут же снова спрятался за широкой спиной Бена.  
\- Но вы – молодцы, вы действительно справились со всеми трудностями. Так что же случилось сейчас?  
\- А что случилось? – непонимающе спросил Джастин. – У нас все по-прежнему в порядке.  
\- Нет, сладкий, не в порядке, - встрял в разговор Эммет. – Ты уже год, как вернулся в Питтсбург. Сначала все действительно было хорошо, а потом между вами словно кошка пробежала. Вы постоянно ссоритесь, разбегаетесь и вновь сходитесь.  
\- А вам не кажется, что это не ваше ебаное дело? - возмущенно вскинулся Брайан. – Мы большие мальчики, и сами в состоянии решить свои проблемы.  
\- У вас было множество возможностей разобраться, но вы не воспользовались ни одной из них. Прости, Брайан, но меня достало, что ты несколько раз в месяц пьяный вваливаешься к нам с Майклом. Да и Джастин уже порядком поднадоел Эммету.  
\- Милый, не то чтобы надоел, я всегда рад тебя выслушать, но прости, сладкий, не тогда, когда меня в спальне дожидается девятидюймовое божество, - виновато потупился Эм.

Брайан развалился на угрожающе заскрипевшем под ним деревянном стуле, сложил руки на груди и закинул ноги на стол прямо перед экраном монитора.  
\- И вы не придумали ничего умнее, чем засунуть нас в эту дыру и заставить помириться? – язвительно вскинул он бровь. - И кому же пришла в голову эта гениальная мысль?  
\- Б-б…Брай…я…я ничего такого не имел в виду, - заикаясь, вновь подал голос Тед, – ты же помнишь, что мы с Блейком собирались провести медовый месяц в горах? Вот я… я и сказал, что если бы вы съездили в подобное место, то наверняка смогли бы разрешить все свои разногласия. Но я совсем не собирался…  
\- Теодор, - ласково протянул Брайан, - на твоем месте я бы уже начал подыскивать новую работу. И желательно за пределами штата.  
\- Брайан, но ведь в этом нет ничего страшного! – наконец-то решился вступить в разговор и Майкл: - Вы замечательно отдохнете, там природа, свежий воздух…  
Брайан вскочил со стула и склонился над монитором, едва сдерживая ярость.  
\- Заткнись, Майки! Природа, блядь? Тут даже душа нормального нет!  
\- Брайан, - продолжал увещевать его Бен,- не преувеличивай, там есть все необходимое.  
Кстати о необходимом. Джастин поправил постоянно сползающее одеяло, бесцеремонно отодвинул Брайана и задал самый главный для него вопрос:  
\- А вещи?  
\- Майкл и Эммет собрали вам все необходимое, сумки стоят на чердаке.  
Брайана похоже вопрос одежды беспокоил гораздо меньше:  
\- И как долго вы собираетесь нас тут продержать?  
\- Я бы сказал - пока не помиритесь, но это уже слишком. Мы решили, что вам хватит и недели. Выбраться отсюда без машины вы не сможете - ближайший населенный пункт находится слишком далеко. Единственное средство связи – это ноутбук, настроенный только на наш компьютер. Каждый вечер мы будем связываться с вами, чтобы знать все ли в порядке. Разберетесь со своими проблемами раньше, скажете нам, и мы тут же за вами приедем. На этом все.  
\- Сказочно проведите время! – помахал рукой Эммет, изображение вновь пошло рябью и тут же пропало.  
\- А вот это точно пиздец! – глубокомысленно изрек Брайан и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
Джастин молча рухнул на стул, не зная, что сказать и как реагировать на произошедшее. Похоже, ему действительно придется провести эту неделю наедине с Брайаном. Пиздец!

-Черт, похоже моя мать была не так уж неправа, когда говорила, что господь терпеть не может педиков, - саркастически изрек Брайан, нарушая гробовое молчание. - Иначе какого хера я бы оказался у черта на рогах, да еще в такой компании, - добавил он, окидывая скептическим взглядом вцепившегося в свое одеяло Джастина.  
Джастин подумал было, что последнюю фразу он и сам мог бы произнести с таким же успехом , но благоразумно промолчал, рассудив, что еще одна ссора ситуацию отнюдь не улучшит. Брайан отставил в сторону бесполезный уже ноутбук и уставился в потолок.  
\- Ну и как, блядь, попасть на этот гребаный чердак?  
\- На веранде вроде бы есть лестница, - робко откликнулся Джастин и опасливо сощурился, ожидая очередной вспышки гнева. Не сказав больше ни слова, Брайан поднялся и направился к выходу, но в дверях обернулся и осадил последовавшего было за ним собрата по несчастью:  
\- Сиди в доме, не дай бог, заболеешь еще. Возись потом с тобой...

Несколько минут томимый любопытством Джастин просидел в одиночестве, прислушиваясь к доносящейся с чердака возне и приглушенным ругательствам. Наконец Брайан ввалился в дом, нагруженный парой объемистых сумок и с ног до головы перепачканный пылью.  
\- Джинсам пиздец. Они что, специально запихали эти сумки в самый дальний угол, чтобы я там всю грязь на себя собрал?  
\- Что-то в последнее время тебе катастрофически не везет с Версаче, - не удержался Джастин, моментально припомнив историю с рубашкой.  
\- Заткнулся бы ты, пизденыш, - вспылил Брайан, швыряя в него одну из сумок. - Интересно, а кляпом они нас не снабдили? В твоем случае это вообще предмет первой необходимости.

Фыркнув, Джастин расстегнул молнию и принялся изучать содержимое сумки. Брайан последовал его примеру.  
\- Представляю, какую хрень мог выбрать Майки, - проворчал он, расстегивая молнию, и тут же потрясенно выдохнул: – Бля-я-ядь!  
\- Что там? – не удержался Джастин, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
\- Я, конечно, польщен, но не до такой же степени! – расхохотался Брайан и высыпал из сумки целую кучу презервативов.

Джастин ошалело уставился на нее:  
\- Да здесь же сотни три, не меньше!  
\- Представляешь, что было бы с твоей задницей, если бы я использовал по назначению их все, - продолжал веселиться Брайан, чему немало способствовал донельзя возмущенный взгляд Джастина.  
\- Даже не рассчитывай! Придется тебе везти их обратно, - категорично отрезал Джастин и вновь вернулся к своей сумке. Брайан тоже продолжил изыскания. В принципе все оказалось не так уж плохо: две пары джинсов, несколько футболок, трусы, носки, теплый свитер… И все?!  
\- Я убью его! – прошипел Брайан, отшвыривая от себя сумку.  
\- Что опять не так?  
\- Все, блядь! Где мои крема, бритва, одеколон, лосьоны и фен? А маска для волос? Блядь, да он даже смазку не положил!  
\- А нахрена тебе смазка? – язвительно поинтересовался Джастин. – Медведей трахать?  
\- А дрочить я как по-твоему буду? До кровавых мозолей? – в тон ему ответил Брайан. – Я все-таки гей, мне положена как минимум ежедневная порция секса.  
Джастин рассудительно заметил:  
\- Воздержание еще никому не вредило.  
\- Напомни мне об этом через пару дней, когда у тебя сперма из ушей закапает.  
\- Прекрати ныть, - возмутился Джастин, - ребята хотели как лучше. Хотя для тебя вряд ли что-нибудь значат эти слова. Скажи спасибо, что они вообще собрали нам хоть что-то. И честно говоря, на неделю этого вполне достаточно.  
Брайан мстительно улыбнулся:  
\- Давай, распаковывай свою. А я пока придумаю некролог для Ханниката.

Джастин засунул нос в собранную для него сумку, от души надеясь, что не найдет там еще сотню-другую презервативов - это было бы уже слишком даже для Эма. Презервативов не оказалось, зато на самом верху гордо красовался внушительных размеров вибратор.  
\- Ого! - донесся до его ушей насмешливый голос Брайана.  
\- Это... это не мой, - Джастин сделал робкую попытку оправдаться, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. - Да я вообще не знаю, где они это взяли!  
Подсознание шепнуло: "В ящике с постельным бельем, под тем самым, любимым комплектом из темно-синего шелка", - а Брайан добавил с таким видом, будто сам был прекрасно осведомлен о содержимом упомянутого ящика:  
\- Вот только не надо передо мной невинность из себя строить.  
\- И ничего я не строю! - возмущенно вскинулся было Джастин, но тут же сдался и махнул рукой: - А, плевать...  
Признаваться в том, что он практически еженощно трахал себя лежащей сейчас на столе игрушкой и представлял, что это Брайан заполняет собой его тело, было сейчас совершенно неуместно. Но и придумывать какие-то нелепые отмазки было не лучшей идеей, так что он просто молча продолжил изучать содержимое сумки.

На свет появился ворох разноцветного тряпья, в представлении Эммета, видимо, призванный служить одеждой для проведения отпуска на природе. Правда, Голубой парень, похоже, забыл, какая именно природа имелась в виду в данном конкретном случае. Для солнечных пляжей Ибицы этот джентльменский набор, пожалуй, подошел бы как нельзя более кстати, однако здесь - в разгар зимы, вдали от цивилизации, посреди заснеженного леса полупрозрачные топики и шорты в обтяжку выглядели, мягко говоря, странновато. Джастин ошарашенно повертел в руках майку с блестками и с досадой швырнул ее обратно в сумку.  
\- Что это, блядь, такое? Эм решил надо мной поиздеваться? Я же так замерзну раньше, чем кто-нибудь успеет до нас добраться!  
\- Могу предложить посильную помощь, - еле сдерживая смех, вызвался Брайан, многозначительно сгребая горсть серебристых квадратиков и с тихим шелестом высыпая их обратно в кучу на полу.

\- Да пошел ты! - еще сильнее возмутился Джастин, отгоняя от себя совершенно некстати ожившие воспоминания о жарких ночах, которые они проводили на полу возле камина в Брайтине, и снова сосредотачиваясь на сумке. Вслед за бесполезным тряпьем последовала смена белья (уже неплохо!) и дорожный несессер, доверху набитый косметикой.  
\- Крем питательный, крем увлажняющий, лосьон, шампунь, кондиционер, пена для ванны, очищающая маска для лица... Он что, решил, что я останусь здесь на вечное поселение? Лучше бы положил пару штанов и теплый свитер.  
Брайан молча, прикусив губу, наблюдал за роющимся в несессере Джастином, рисуя в уме красочные картины расправы с Майки и не менее живописные - с Эмметом...  
\- И это, блядь, все?  
Джастин перевернул сумку и потряс, словно надеясь, что откуда-нибудь из потайного кармана вывалится-таки хоть один нормальный предмет одежды. Увы. Вместо этого на пол шлепнулось нечто, вызвавшее у Брайана очередной приступ издевательского смеха.  
\- Анальные шарики? О да, Солнышко, тебе явно некогда будет скучать... При условии, конечно, что в этом доме найдется хоть что-то, мало-мальски напоминающее смазку, - добавил он с неизбывной тоской в голосе.

На подколки Брайана лучше всего просто не обращать внимания, это Джастин понял уже давно, поэтому он выбрал из разноцветной кучи футболку поприличнее - хотя бы с рукавами, то что она едва достает до пупка и на спине скорее напоминает паутину из тонких лямочек не так уж важно, - молча сгреб остальное подобие одежды обратно в сумку, не забыв засунуть поглубже предательские игрушки, и сбросил с плеч одеяло. Повернувшись к Брайану спиной, он с трудом натянул тесную вещицу и тут же тоскливо понял, что джинсы тоже придется переодеть. От попавшего на них снега они слегка отсырели и сейчас неприятно липли к коже. Если вдруг придется выходить из дома, а Джастин уже на собственной шкуре оценил температуру за окном, он околеет в два счета. Прежде всего их следовало просушить, поэтому Джастин, стиснув зубы, снова полез в сумку и вытянул непристойно короткие шорты. Да какого хрена? Неужели у него столько откровенных и неприличных вещей? Подсознание услужливо напомнило ему, как прошлым летом они с Брайаном ездили в Майами, и именно по этому случаю гардероб был полностью обновлен. Брайан еще смеялся, говоря, что он со своей страстью к дизайнерским лейблам даже рядом не стоит с Джастином, который ошалев от радости и возможности провести несколько недель наедине с любимым, сметал все подряд, не смотря на внешний вид. Ему так хотелось быть сексуальным для Брайана, чтобы тому даже в голову не пришло посмотреть на других парней. Затея удалась на все сто процентов, Брайан не выпускал его из постели, а почти все купленные вещи так и остались ненадеванными. Не удивительно, что Эммет сразу заприметил такой гламур. Блядь, похоже, придется всю неделю щеголять перед Брайаном в сексуальных обтягивающих шмотках.

\- Отвернись! – прошипел он. – Мне нужно переодеться.  
\- Еще чего! – Брайан демонстративно уставился на него, не собираясь отводить взгляд. – Секса ни с кем, кроме собственной руки, у меня не предвидится. Так что хотя бы стриптиз посмотрю.  
Да пофиг! Джастин стянул джинсы и наклонился, чтобы надеть шорты. Брайан судорожно сглотнул. Округлая, призывно оттопыренная задница так и напрашивалась, чтобы ее погладили, смяли руками, раздвинули упругие половинки… Блядь! В душ! Срочно в душ! И хорошо, что он холодный.

Неимоверным усилием воли, он заставил себя отвернуться и спокойно дойти до ванной. Отвернув кран на полную мощность, он тут же сунул голову под ледяную воду. Безрезультатно. Стоило только представить спину в паутине тонких лямок, под которыми четко прослеживалась линия позвоночника, плавно убегающая под ткань чуть приспущенных светлых трусов, выставленную напоказ ложбинку между аппетитными полушариями, как низ живота опаляло огнем, что на контрасте с холодной водой лишь усиливало возбуждение. Пришлось прибегать к кардинальным мерам, Брайан расстегнул ширинку и сжал пальцами напряженный член. Блядь, как же херово без смазки! Ну да ладно, несколько резких движений, и он с тихим стоном кончил, забрызгивая спермой ванну, отчего ржавчина на ней превратилась в весьма замысловатый узор. Если мелкий засранец так и будет ходить в этих коротеньких прозрачных и обтягивающих вещицах, его шутка про кровавые мозоли скоро станет реальностью. Брайан со стоном уткнулся лбом в хлипкую дверь ванной – похоже, его мучения только начинались.

***

Джастин чувствовал себя жутко неловко, сознавая, насколько соблазнительно он сейчас выглядит, и как это неуместно в сложившейся ситуации. Увы, вряд ли у него был хоть какой-нибудь выбор. Грохот двери, захлопнувшейся за спиной Брайана, и шум воды красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что гламурные шмотки сделали свое дело. Джастин отнюдь не был дураком, а кроме того, прекрасно знал Брайана, так что ему не нужно было ломать голову, чтобы понять, зачем тот сразу же после спонтанного сеанса стриптиза ломанулся в ванную. А уж когда Кинни вернулся с раскрасневшимся лицом и взлохмаченной влажной шевелюрой и, рухнув на диван, уткнулся в ноутбук, всякие сомнения, если они и были, отпали окончательно.

Между тем день неумолимо клонился к вечеру, и Джастин вдруг осознал, что со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел. В животе потихоньку начинало урчать, так что он решительно направился в сторону кухни и принялся изучать приготовленные заботливыми друзьями запасы продовольствия.

Брайан же клещом вцепился в ноутбук, сосредоточенно стуча по клавишам, не оставляя надежды каким бы то ни было образом сломать защиту и настроить нормальный доступ в интернет. Звуки выдвигаемых ящиков, хлопающих дверец и шуршащих упаковок заставили его поднять голову и бросить взгляд в ту сторону, откуда они исходили. Ох, лучше бы ему было этого не делать... Джастин склонился над столом, изучая надписи на ярких обертках стеклянных банок и предъявляя на обозрение Брайану стройные ноги и вызывающе отставленную задницу, обтянутую коротенькими шортами. С тихим стоном Брайан прикрыл глаза и попытался вновь сосредоточиться на ноутбуке, однако его минутное замешательство не ускользнуло от внимания Джастина. Тот моментально сообразил, что у него появился неплохой шанс отплатить Брайану за его поддевки. Мстительно ухмыльнувшись, он добыл из недр стенного шкафчика кастрюлю и, все так же не оборачиваясь к новоявленному хакеру лицом, принялся готовить обед, стараясь двигаться как можно соблазнительнее, виляя бедрами по пути от раковины к плите, и то и дело роняя что-нибудь на пол и наклоняясь, чтобы поднять.

Брайан ерзал на диване и скрипел зубами, изо всех сил стараясь не глядеть в сторону суетящегося на кухне Джастина, но оттуда вскоре потянулись такие аппетитные ароматы, что продолжать изображать невозмутимость стало просто невозможно. Картинно зевнув и потянувшись, он отставил ноут в сторону и, накинув на плечи куртку, торопливо выбежал на крыльцо.  
От морозного воздуха перехватило дыхание и сразу же захотелось вернуться в уютное тепло. "Ага, - одернул себя Брайан, - и продолжать как последний идиот пялиться на блондинистую задницу? Нет уж, не дождется!» Он нервно передернул плечами и нашарил в кармане куртки смятую пачку. Заледеневшие пальцы с трудом повернули колесико зажигалки, и Брайан блаженно зажмурился, втягивая в себя терпкий дым.

Неделя... Целая неделя наедине с белобрысым засранцем. Еще пару месяцев назад Брайан сам бы приплатил тому, кому пришла в голову такая идея. Внизу живота мгновенно потеплело при одной мысли о том, как можно было бы использовать эти дни. Целая неделя безудержного траха - да о таком только мечтать можно! Вот именно... мечтать. Брайан покосился на неплотно прикрытую дверь, из-за которой доносился звон посуды, странный стук, а иногда даже и грохот - мелкий явно развел бурную хозяйственную деятельность. Что ж, можно порадоваться. По крайней мере, голодным он не останется. И здесь ведь нет крысиного яда? Значит и за здоровье тоже можно не опасаться. Смешно звучит, но Джастин действительно мог сотворить что-нибудь подобное. Не отравить, конечно, но и перспектива просидеть всю ночь в туалете после ударной порции слабительного Брайана не прельщала. Именно так все и происходило, когда они расстались. Тогда Брайану казалось, что мелкий только и ждет возможности подловить его. Уколоть побольнее. Жаль, что сейчас нет возможности свалить подальше и забыться в беспорядочном сексе и наркотическом дурмане. Брайан раздраженно сплюнул, окинул злым взглядом окружающее безмолвие и решительно направился в дом. Придется держаться. И не поддаваться на провокации мелкого засранца. В конце концов в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Если у Брайана сносит крышу от вида аппетитной задницы, обтянутой тонкими шортами, то каково должно быть Джастину, у которого уже почти два месяца не было секса ни с кем, кроме того самого вибратора? Уж об этом Брайан знал точно – у Ханниката всегда был слишком длинный язык. Так что мы еще посмотрим, кто кого. Ну а пока… самое время оценить стряпню нью-йоркского дарования.

От ароматов, наполнивших кухню, у Брайана защипало в носу: пизденыш как всегда не пожалел специй. И как только у него внутри все еще не загорелось адским пламенем? Шеф-повар сидел на высоком табурете возле импровизированной барной стойки на кухне и за обе щеки уписывал из глубокой тарелки что-то ароматное и дымящееся, с аппетитом причмокивая и облизываясь. Брайан почувствовал, как рот моментально наполнился слюной, и решительно направился к плите, предвкушая сытный обед. Однако здесь его постигло огромное разочарование – кастрюля оказалась пустой, лишь несколько веточек зелени на донышке да ложка прилипших к стенкам рисинок сиротливо таращились на него из остывшей уже посудины. Брайан сглотнул слюну и поднял растерянный взгляд на Джастина. Тот прямо-таки сиял от радости, понимая, что его очередная маленькая месть удалась.

– Я что, по-твоему, должен здесь с голоду помереть? – возмущенно возопил Кинни, потрясая пустой кастрюлей, словно рыцарь мечом.  
– Да мне-то что, я тебе готовить не нанимался, – Джастина явно забавляла вся эта ситуация. – Хочешь есть – приготовь себе сам, здесь полно продуктов, об этом наши добрые друзья позаботились не в пример лучше, чем о наших личных вещах.

Крыть Брайану было нечем. Если уж Джастину что-то втемяшилось в голову, выбить это не представлялось возможным никакими подручными средствами. Заставить гаденыша готовить на двоих было сейчас чем-то из области фантастики, а Брайан всегда был реалистом. Швырнув кастрюлю обратно на плиту, он отправился инспектировать холодильник. Джастин, уже успевший разделаться со своей порцией, за неимением иных развлечений с интересом наблюдал за ним, положив подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки.

Не мудрствуя лукаво, Брайан соорудил себе увесистый сэндвич, мысленно охнув от количества бесполезных жиров и углеводов, которые без сомнения не лучшим образом отразятся на его безупречной фигуре, но есть хотелось безумно, так что особо привередничать не приходилось. Слава богу, здесь нашлась хотя бы приличная кофеварка, которая как раз в эту минуту, видимо, прогрелась, ожила и выдала чашку ароматного напитка, которую Брайан торжествующе увел прямо из-под носа зазевавшегося пизденыша.

– Сваришь себе еще, – мстительно бросил он и, пододвинув еще один табурет, устроился за стойкой прямо напротив Джастина, который с оскорбленным видом поплелся заново засыпать кофе в машину.  
Некоторое время спустя они снова сидели друг напротив друга, молча поглощая кофе и размышляя о том, что же делать дальше. Идею, которая, в общем-то, лежала на поверхности, озвучил Брайан.

– Не то чтобы мне этого так уж хотелось, но, похоже, у нас нет иного выхода, кроме как разыграть перед ними сцену примирения.  
– Примирения? – сердито вскинулся Джастин. – Вот уж хуй, хватит с меня этого дерьма.  
– Я сказал - разыграть, блядь. Никто нас не заставляет снова съезжаться или планировать свадьбу, но для того, чтобы они приехали и забрали нас отсюда, придется немножко пообжиматься перед камерой этого блядского ноутбука и выдать пару слезливых лесбийских реплик о вечной любви.

Джастин поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
– Пожалуй, это может сработать. Ладно, давай попробуем.  
– Я же говорил, что придумаю, как нам отсюда выбраться, – торжествующе напомнил Брайан и потянулся к ноутбуку.  
\- Э-э-э, ты что, прямо сейчас собрался? - ехидным тоном поинтересовался Джастин. - Ребята же вроде говорили, что выйдут на связь только завтра? Или в тебе внезапно открылись хакерские способности?  
\- Не умничай, пизденыш, - скривился Брайан и для верности отвесил ему внушительный подзатыльник, – тут есть кое-что поинтереснее толпы престарелых педиков с другой стороны экрана. Целая папка с порно!  
\- Надеюсь, оно гетеросексуальное! – мстительно заявил Джастин, но Брайан, высокомерно усмехнувшись, открыл один из файлов, и комнату наполнили смачные шлепки и стоны, к большому огорчению Джастина – мужские.  
\- Боже… - выдохнул он, - ты в своем репертуаре, - и торопливо вскочил с кривоногой табуретки.

Деревянный старичок возмущенно скрипнул в ответ на такое неласковое обращение и с громким стуком завалился на пол, но Джастин даже не задержался, чтобы поставить его на место. Стараясь не оглядываться, он рванул в спальню, где рухнул на кровать, остро жалея об отсутствии хоть каких-нибудь дверей между комнатами. Даже натянутая на голову подушка не помогала заглушить стоны, раздающиеся по соседству, тем более, что безумно хотелось прислушаться, не раздастся ли среди этих звуков знакомый, чуть хрипловатый, навеки въевшийся в мозг всхлип. Джастин выдержал почти десять минут – личный рекорд, блядь, - и отбросив в сторону надоевшую подушку, на цыпочках подкрался к дверному проему. Обзор был отличный, уже за это можно сказать спасибо проектировщикам этого шедевра деревянного зодчества. Джастину пришлось только слегка высунуть голову, чтобы разглядеть все как следует: и Брайана, удобно развалившегося на потертом диване, и ноутбук с движущимися телами на экране, и тонкие длинные пальцы, лениво скользящие по торчащему из расстегнутой ширинки члену. Джастин судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как приятно тяжелеет внизу живота, и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не стиснуть собственный пах. Вместо этого он жадно наблюдал за уверенными движениями руки, за багровой головкой, то появляющейся, то исчезающей в кулаке, и мечтал подойти и переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Брайана. Заглянуть в его затуманенные желанием глаза… опуститься на колени…обхватить губами блестящую от смазки бархатистую головку…

Стоп.

Блестящую?

Джастин помотал головой, стараясь отогнать эротические грезы, и внимательно осмотрелся. Так и есть!  
\- Брайан! Какого хрена?! – возмущенно заорал он, врываясь в комнату и хватая валяющуюся возле ножки стола бутылку с оливковым маслом, добрая часть которого уже растеклась по полу янтарной лужицей. – Тут и так было на дне!  
Брайан поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд:  
\- Отъебись… Сол…ныш…ко-о-о… - и с громким стоном выгнулся, забрызгивая спермой порванную обивку дивана.

Старательно отводя взгляд от расслабленно вытянувшегося на диване Брайана и его расстегнутых джинсов, Джастин тщательно припрятал жалкие остатки масла в самом дальнем углу кухонного шкафа. После сытной еды потихоньку начинало клонить в сон, Брайан на диване кажется угомонился, получив разрядку, поэтому немного поразмыслив и решив, что утро вечера мудренее, а от сегодняшнего дня вряд ли еще дождешься чего хорошего, Джастин вернулся в спальню и, стянув с себя гламурное тряпье, с удовольствием вытянулся на скрипучей кровати. Поборов искушение вытащить из сумки предательский вибратор или хотя бы просто последовать примеру Брайана, он укрылся с головой одеялом и закрыл глаза. На границе сна и бодрствования еще успела мелькнуть мысль – хватит ли у Брайана наглости припереться спать сюда, или он благоразумно останется в гостиной, после чего с надеждой на это самое благоразумие Джастин отключился.

Он не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько времени проспал. Блаженную дрему прервал скрип кровати, прогнувшейся под весом чужого тела. Джастин замер, прислушиваясь. Брайан молча забрался в постель, бесцеремонно натянул на себя одеяло, нимало не заботясь о соседе и, откинувшись на подушку, мирно засопел. Сон у Джастина моментально как рукой сняло.

\- Брайан, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – взвился он.  
\- Сплю, - философски изрек Кинни, не открывая глаз. – Это же вроде кровать?  
\- Да, но вообще-то, если ты не заметил, здесь сплю я!

Брайан приоткрыл один глаз и в свете полной луны взглянул на взлохмаченного полуобнаженного мальчишку рядом с собой. М-м-м, развернуть бы его сейчас лицом вниз, огладить ладонью нежную бледную кожу спины, другой рукой удерживая за шею, чтобы и рыпнуться не смел…  
\- Ты мне не помешаешь, Солнышко, - выдохнул он, с сожалением отгоняя от себя видение покорно распластанного под ним желанного тела.  
\- Зато ты мне – очень даже! – заявил Джастин, возмущенный столь бесцеремонным посягательством на территорию, которую уже начал было считать своей. – Почему ты не остался на диване?  
\- Потому что на кровати удобнее, - пожал плечами Брайан. – А если тебя что-то не устраивает, тебя тут никто не держит, диван в полном твоем распоряжении.  
\- Ну вот еще! – надулся Джастин. – Почему это я должен уходить на диван? Я сюда первый пришел!  
\- Если ты сию же секунду не заткнешься и не перестанешь вести себя, как трехлетний ребенок, то отправишься ночевать на улицу, - пригрозил Брайан, после чего отвернулся и натянул одеяло до самого подбородка, явно не намереваясь никуда уходить.

Джастин обиженно замолчал. Некоторое время он лежал, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию засыпающего Брайана и к самому себе. Размолвки размолвками, а в непосредственной близости друг от друга оказывается очень непросто оставаться невозмутимым. Сейчас он всем своим существом ощущал тепло лежащего рядом тела, вдыхал такой знакомый аромат кожи и волос, слышал легкое дыхание, видел, как поднимается и опускается грудь, и чуть приоткрываются губы... Джастин почувствовал, как сладко заныло в груди, и по телу растекается волна тепла. Рука сама собой сжала твердеющий член, и Джастин едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать… Блядь, все, хватит! Он вскочил с кровати, как ужаленный и, перемахнув через сонного Брайана, метнулся в гостиную. Диван жесткий, да к тому же еще продавленный посередине, но это ничтожная цена за то, чтобы остаться в одиночестве и покое. Там, где никто не увидит как резко и яростно двигая рукой, Джастин зубами прикусывает собственное плечо, чтобы не застонать в голос, когда брызги его семени смешиваются на обивке дивана со спермой Брайана, оставленной здесь пару часов назад.  
Обессиленный и опустошенный, он с головой накрылся покрывалом и провалился наконец в сон.

 

## День второй. О тонкостях театрального мастерства, высшей математике и модных обувных тенденциях, или Как важно вовремя промолчать

 

 

Утро добрым не бывает – это Брайан решил для себя окончательно, проснувшись и вновь увидев перед собой паука, видимо, собравшегося поприветствовать его как старого знакомого. Подумав, что в очередной раз спасаться бегством было бы слишком стыдно при его-то репутации, Брайан изловчился и метким щелчком отправил назойливого посетителя в угол комнаты. Победа над соперником воодушевила его настолько, что он рискнул даже принять ледяной душ, и только тогда, окончательно взбодрившись, вспомнил про своего вынужденного соседа. Когда он проснулся, Джастина рядом не наблюдалось, хотя Брайан совершенно точно помнил, как тот прижимался к нему во сне и сопел под ухом. И куда, интересно, он мог деться в такую рань?

Пропажа обнаружилась в гостиной на диване – Джастин спал, уткнувшись носом в ветхую обивку и закутавшись по самые уши в тонкое покрывало, явно не спасавшее от утреннего холода. Брайан покачал головой и вернулся в спальню за одеялом, надеясь, что белобрысый засранец не проснется и не застукает его за самым что ни на есть лесбийским занятием – заботливым укутыванием бывшего бойфренда. И уж тем более не увидит, как он, не сдержавшись, осторожно заправляет за ухо светлую прядь, упавшую тому на лицо. Наверное, это было бы даже круто – оказаться где-нибудь в подобном, правда, более цивилизованном месте вот так, только вдвоем. На ум сразу пришла так и не состоявшаяся поездка в Вермонт и данное себе обещание все-таки свозить туда мальчишку. Но каждый раз что-то мешало. Проблемы со Стоквеллом, «Киннетик», рак, Нью-Йорк – обещание всплывало в памяти, но тут же исчезало, спрятавшись за более важными проблемами. Когда Джастин наконец вернулся, Брайану снова было не до этого, а потом… А потом все изменилось. Джастин изменился. Он стал нервным, срывался по мелочам, постоянно провоцировал ссоры и скандалы – Брайан даже грешным делом решил, что на Джастина так повлияли разговоры о предстоящей свадьбе Теда и Блейка, хотя и не понимал причин подобного поведения. Ему казалось, что он еще в прошлый раз достаточно ясно объяснил свое отношение к подобным вещам. Если Джастин хочет обручальное кольцо на палец – он его получит, тем более что далеко ходить не надо – маленькая коробочка до сих пор хранится в сейфе «Брайтина».

Но оказалось, дело было совсем в другом, и Брайан так ничего бы и не узнал, если бы не телефонный звонок из Нью-Йорка. Слащавый мужской голос жаждал узнать, какое решение принял мистер Тейлор относительно предложения выставляться в Париже в следующем году. Он перечислял все преимущества постоянного проживания в столице искусств, а Брайан едва сдерживался, чтобы не послать его нахуй и не запустить телефонной трубкой в стену. В тот день он обдолбался до чертиков и притащил домой двух парней, чем вызвал очередной скандал. Что, впрочем, не помешало им с Джастином оттрахать гостей, а потом трахнуться самим, да так, что свидетели поспешили ретироваться, понимая всю неуместность своего присутствия. Теперь Брайан прекрасно понимал всю подоплеку поступков партнера, и от этого становилось еще хуже. Хотелось заорать, выставить его вместе со всеми шмотками за дверь, чтобы тот перестал уже мучить его и мучиться сам, и свалил, наконец, в этот чертов Париж. Или еще куда-нибудь. Чтобы только подальше от Брайана, чтобы только не видел, как он медленно разваливается на куски, понимая, что в этот раз уже не сможет заново склеить себя и сломается окончательно. Но мелкий засранец упорно отказывался воспользоваться предоставленным шансом, и тогда Брайан ушел сам.

Оказывается, это тоже больно – уходить, поправляя сумку с вещами на плече, оставляя позади измученные растерянные глаза самого родного человека. Раньше ему казалось, что нет ничего хуже, чем смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь. Теперь же, оказавшись с другой ее стороны, он понимал, насколько это тяжело, и каких усилий стоит не рвануть обратно, чтобы прижать мальчишку к себе и сбивчиво шептать глупые слова о прощении и о том, что все будет хорошо. Уже не будет. Брайан слишком хорошо это понимал, так что воспользовался первым попавшимся глупым предлогом и ушел. Да ему вообще насрать было на ту рубашку, тем более что она из прошлогодней коллекции, нужно было просто найти подходящий повод. И уйти, сохранив в целости хотя бы собственную гордость, раз уж сердце, или что там у Брайана внутри вместо него, разбито вдребезги.

Джастин смешно причмокнул губами и громко всхрапнул, заставив Брайана отдернуть руку и невольно отпрянуть в сторону. Хватит. Глупо жалеть о том, что было и чего уже не вернуть. Если все пойдет по плану, завтра их заберут, а через пару месяцев пизденыш свалит в свой Париж, и все будет кончено, теперь уже навсегда. Брайан выпрямился и решительно направился на кухню. Нужно снова вспоминать, как это – жить одному. И начать стоит с завтрака, уж его-то Брайан в состоянии приготовить самостоятельно.

***

Джастина разбудил приятно щекочущий ноздри запах свежесваренного кофе и странные звуки, раздающиеся со стороны кухни. Он открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в потертую спинку дивана, моментально вспомнив, как здесь очутился. Высвободив из-под головы совершенно затекшую правую руку, Джастин машинально начал ее разминать, попутно пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что поверх тонкого покрывала оказалось теплое одеяло? Ответ напрашивался сам собой, но поверить в реальность случившегося было тем не менее весьма сложно. Джастин потянулся, отчего диван натужно застонал продавленными пружинами, и сел на своем ложе, зябко поводя плечами. В доме было довольно свежо, вчерашнее тепло уже выветрилось, а с утра камин еще не топили. Брайан с растрепанными влажными волосами и в цветастом фартуке хлопотал возле плиты, ловко орудуя лопаткой и явно пребывая в отличном расположении духа.

– Доброе утро, Солнышко, – донеслось до слуха Джастина, растерянно оглядывающего комнату в поисках оставленных вчера сушиться джинсов. Парень поднял глаза и столкнулся взглядом с ослепительной улыбкой Мистера Совершенство. – Я, наверное, вчера слишком громко храпел? Или брыкался во сне? Надеюсь, я не наставил тебе синяков?  
– Я в порядке, – пробормотал Джастин, опуская голову. Понимающе кивнув, Брайан вернулся к приготовлению завтрака.

Несмотря на все еще бушующую внутри обиду и злость, Джастину было немного не по себе из-за этого одеяла. Почему Брайан, всячески демонстрирующий, что ему глубоко насрать на Джастина и его чувства, сделал это? Ведь меньше всего на свете его должно было волновать, мерзнет он там или нет. А может, это какая-то новая игра? Но чего он пытается этим добиться?

Подозрительно покосившись на увлеченного готовкой Кинни, Джастин юркнул в ванную и, втайне надеясь на чудо, повернул кран. Чуда не произошло, цивилизация со всеми ее благами по-прежнему продолжала обходить своим вниманием одинокий домик посреди леса. Джастин обреченно вздохнул и полез в ванну – холодная вода или горячая, но мыться-то все равно надо. Ледяной поток, обрушившийся на его плечи, моментально вытеснил из головы все мысли о Брайане и его коварных планах. Тщательно растершись большим махровым полотенцем, отчего сразу запылали лицо и уши, Джастин направился обратно в комнату, но замер на полпути, остановленный вопросом:

– Завтракать будешь?

Джастин только ошарашенно кивнул и опустился на табурет, настороженно уставившись на Брайана в ожидании, какие еще сюрпризы приготовит сегодняшнее утро.  
Кинни подтолкнул к нему тарелку и бесцеремонно плюхнул на нее порцию чего-то, в его представлении, видимо, именуемое завтраком.

– Что это? – Джастин недоуменно подковырнул странное месиво, которое тут же скользнув с вилки, с противным звуком шлепнулось обратно в тарелку.  
– Тут написано, что блинчики, – помахал какой-то книгой Брайан. – Они немного подгорели с одной стороны, но с другой – вроде ничего.  
Джастин подозрительно помешал склизкую субстанцию, пытаясь понять, где у нее одна сторона, а где другая:  
– Ты задумал меня отравить и одним махом решить проблему вынужденного соседства?  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Брайан, присаживаясь рядом и принимаясь за свою порцию, – тогда мне по наследству достанется твой вибратор – я сразу же положил на него глаз. Такого размера нет даже в моей коллекции.

Джастин наклонился над тарелкой, надеясь, что Брайан не заметит румянца, мгновенно залившего щеки, и нерешительно поднес вилку ко рту. Оказалось вполне съедобно, о чем он и сообщил Брайану одобрительным мычанием.  
– А я что говорил? Я, блядь, долбаный гений во всем. Даже в готовке.  
– Теперь у тебя будет чем заняться на пенсии, – не удержался от ехидного замечания Джастин. – Будешь печь пирожки для Гаса и его подружек.  
– Гас из приличной семьи – у него будут дружки, – беззлобно огрызнулся Брайан. – Кофе не передашь?

Джастин, кивнув, пододвинул к нему чашку. Что ж, перемирие так перемирие, гораздо проще провести этот день без ругани и подколок, тем более что вечером, если все пойдет по плану, их уже здесь не будет. Кто знает, когда еще выпадет возможность позавтракать с Брайаном? Не в кафе, где куча посторонних глаз, а вот так, только вдвоем.  
– Какие планы на день, Солнышко? – отвлек его от размышлений Брайан, уже допивший свой кофе и умиротворенно почесывающий голый живот.  
– Ну-у-у… А у тебя есть предложения?  
– Не знаю как ты, а я уже заебался каждое утро превращаться в сосульку в этом подобии душа. Там вроде вода откуда-то подается. Надеюсь, ее можно как-то нагреть… Или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.  
– Я тоже об этом думал! – воодушевился Джастин. – Только трубы, кажется, выходят куда-то за дом. Нужно посмотреть с той стороны.  
– Там блядски холодно, – недовольно поежился Брайан, но тем не менее поднялся со стула и направился к до сих пор не разобранным сумкам с одеждой, сиротливо приютившимся в углу комнаты.

Джастин с тоской наблюдал, как Брайан, жмурясь, натягивает на себя шерстяной свитер. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось выходить на улицу в тоненькой куртке поверх футболки, однако тетушка Эм, похоже, не оставил ему выбора. Хотя… Один вариант все-таки был. Джастин собрался с духом и нерешительно окликнул:

– Брай…  
– А?  
– Я… ты не мог бы… ммм… одолжить мне свитер, в котором приехал? У меня тут нет ни одной теплой вещи, – добавил он, краснея.  
Брайан взглянул на него с интересом и в раздумье потер подбородок.  
– Пожалуй, мог бы… Но это будет тебе кое-чего стоить!  
– Брайан! – моментально вспыхнул Джастин. – Это нечестно!  
– Угомонись, Солнышко, я не собираюсь покушаться на твою драгоценную задницу. Еще, чего доброго, разговоры пойдут, что Жеребцу Либерти Авеню уже приходится идти на хитрости, чтобы затаскивать парней в свою постель. Сделаем так – услуга за услугу. Я не позволяю тебе замерзнуть, а ты не даешь мне заработать язву желудка на кофе и бутербродах. Будешь готовить еду – получишь свитер. И имей в виду, это Армани.  
– Идет! – просиял Джастин, на лету хватая брошенный Брайаном сверток.  
– Посуду мыть тоже будешь сам, – поспешно добавил Брайан, несколько удивленный такой сговорчивостью, и пока Джастин не успел ничего возразить, набросил куртку и вышел на крыльцо. – И не копайся долго, иди, показывай, где там твои трубы.

Джастин встряхнул свитер и, не удержавшись, поднес его к лицу, зарылся носом в мягкое тепло. От свитера одуряюще, просто блядски пахло Брайаном и лофтом... Джастин прикрыл глаза и позволил себе на несколько мгновений мысленно перенестись на синий шелк простыней, подсвеченных дизайнерским светильником… Место, где все началось. Место, где все закончилось. Один ебаный, случайно подслушанный телефонный разговор расставил все по местам, развеял все сомнения и подвел черту под многолетними отношениями. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя плохие воспоминания. Надо научиться жить дальше. Стать самостоятельным и самодостаточным. И перестать уже реагировать на все, как истеричная лесбиянка.

Вздохнув, Джастин влез в свитер, ожидаемо оказавшийся на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, и, в очередной раз от души пожелав Эммету подгоревшего суфле и хромоногих официанток на вечеринке года, выбежал на улицу.

Утро выдалось ясным. Деревья стояли, не шелохнувшись, а в безоблачном небе сияло солнце, отражаясь в каждой снежинке и слепя глаза. Кое-как проморгавшись, Джастин пошел по свежим следам, оставленным в довольно глубоком снегу, к задней стороне дома, где, по его расчетам, и должны были находиться те самые трубы, идущие из ванной. Обойдя домик, он наткнулся на невысокую пристройку, из которой доносилась какая-то возня. Пристройка оказалась дровяным сараем. У одной из стен была сложена аккуратная поленница, а посередине стояла колода с торчащим из нее колуном. В глубине сарайчика Брайан, задумчиво прикусив нижнюю губу, рассматривал непонятную конструкцию из труб, похоже, тех самых, что они искали.

– Если я все правильно помню, то вот здесь у нас ванная, а тут – кухня, и как раз вот в этом месте – печка. Мы можем попробовать ее растопить – возможно, как раз она и согревает воду в душе.  
– Но…? – выжидающе протянул Брайан.  
Джастин отвлекся от изучения допотопного водопровода и перевел на него недоуменный взгляд:  
– Что – «но»?  
– Практически во всех кажущихся простыми решениях обязательно есть какое-нибудь блядское «Но».  
Джастин задумчиво наморщил лоб, еще раз окинул взглядом чудо инженерных коммуникаций и уверенно заявил:  
– Нет, тут все в порядке, вот только… нам нужны дрова.  
– А где ты брал их для камина? – подсказал Брайан, не скрывая ехидства в голосе.  
– Вынужден тебя огорчить. Там было на пару раз, и вчера я стопил все.  
– Замечательно! Значит, горячий душ отменяется.

Брайан развернулся и решительно направился обратно к дому.  
– Подожди! – бросился за ним Джастин. – Дрова все равно нужны, иначе до вечера мы тут окочуримся от холода.  
Брайан резко остановился, так что Джастин, не удержавшись, врезался в него и неминуемо грохнулся бы в ближайший сугроб, но крепкая рука обхватила его за талию, не дав упасть.  
– И чем рубят эти гребаные дрова?  
– Топором, Брайан. Или ты никогда не был скаутом?  
Брайан смерил его уничижительным взглядом, и Джастин сразу же почувствовал себя провинившимся школьником, персонально ответственным за отсутствие дров в избушке.  
– Хорошо, – торопливо заговорил он. – Я сам схожу и нарублю.  
– В чем сходишь? – язвительно вскинул бровь Брайан. – В этом?  
Джастин перевел взгляд на собственные кроссовки, практически полностью утопавшие в рыхлом снегу, потом покосился на заснеженную тропинку с едва заметной цепочкой следов, петляющих от крыльца до сарая, и разочарованно выдохнул:  
– Черт…

Брайан покровительственно усмехнулся:  
– Пошли, что-нибудь придумаем, – и подтолкнул его вперед, для верности шлепнув по заднице. Джастин хотел было возмутиться, но снег, все-таки попавший в кроссовки, уже начал подтаивать, неприятно холодя ноги, поэтому пришлось отложить претензии на потом. Пока он переодевал мокрые носки и пытался хоть как-то подсушить обувь, Брайан вновь развел кипучую деятельность и тщательно осматривал каждый угол избушки.  
– Бинго! – раздался довольный возглас, и в тот же миг на руки Джастину бесцеремонно шлепнулся увесистый пакет с чем-то подозрительно розовым.

– Что это?  
– Это называется сапоги, Солнышко.  
– Розовые? Со стразами? – возмутился Джастин, брезгливо, двумя пальцами поднимая находку и подозрительно ее рассматривая. Его тонкая художественная натура явно была в шоке от такого кощунства. – Они же женские, Брайан!  
– Да какая нахрен разница? Тебе в них только до сарая дойти, а не по Либерти Авеню гулять! Хотя как раз там, думаю, они бы пользовались бешеным успехом! – изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, добавил Брайан.

Определенная логика в его словах имелась: гулять по снегу в сухих и теплых сапогах, пусть даже розовых и усыпанных блестками, было бы намного удобнее, чем в промокших кроссовках. Обреченно вздохнув, Джастин сунул ноги в гламурную обувку, и, балансируя на каблуках, отправился колоть дрова.

Едва дверь за ним захлопнулась, Брайан перестал себя сдерживать и разразился гомерическим хохотом. Не то чтобы он специально собирался поиздеваться над Солнышком, на самом деле, он даже не рассчитывал, что найденные им сапоги произведут столь сильный эффект, но ситуация, на его взгляд, вышла весьма и весьма комичная.

***

Переложив хозяйственные заботы на хрупкие джастиновы плечи, Брайан заскучал. С улицы раздавался более-менее размеренный стук, в комнате настенные часы с еле слышным шелестом отсчитывали секунды. До вечера оставалась еще уйма времени, которое надо было чем-то занять. Папка с порно была изучена вдоль и поперек еще вчера, больше на ноутбуке ничего интересного не нашлось, поэтому Брайан вновь принялся инспектировать уголки и закоулки их нынешнего пристанища, в надежде отыскать что-нибудь интересное.

Джастин вернулся через полчаса, высыпал охапку дров возле печки и занялся разведением огня. Встрепанный, с пылающими щеками и капельками пота на лбу, он выглядел до того соблазнительно, что Брайану снова отчаянно захотелось под ледяной душ. Однако вместо этого он горделиво предъявил мелкому на обозрение две пары лыж, найденных среди прочего барахла на чердаке:

– Что скажешь насчет небольшой лыжной прогулки, Солнышко? Раз уж с Вермонтом у нас не вышло...

Джастин почувствовал, как губы невольно расплываются в улыбке. Они столько раз планировали эту поездку, но постоянно что-то мешало – работа, семейные неурядицы, неожиданно меняющиеся планы… И вот теперь, когда в отношениях наконец поставлена точка, им вдруг выпадает шанс воплотить задуманное в жизнь, пусть и не на популярном курорте, а где-то в богом забытой глуши. Какая ирония…

– Брайан, это же горные лыжи?  
– Ну да, а что не так? – удивленно взглянул на него Брайан.  
– Для них понадобятся специальные ботинки. И каблуки, – он вытянул ногу и покачал сапогом перед Брайаном, – уж точно для них не предназначены.  
– Какая жалость, – удрученно покачал головой Брайан, но хитро поблескивающие глаза заставили Джастина напрячься от нехорошего предчувствия.

Брайан вышел из комнаты, чем-то загремел, а потом громко провозгласил:  
– Но, к нашему счастью, тут имеется целый набор ботинок разнообразных цветов и размеров! Тебе розовые? – донесся до Джастина его хитрый голос.  
– Ах ты, засранец! – возмущенно вскинулся Джастин и рванул к нему. – Ты заставил меня надеть эти гребаные сапоги, хотя тут есть вполне приличная зимняя обувь?  
Брайан увернулся от летящего в него сапога и, еле сдерживая смех, ответил:  
– Солнышко, ты так сексуально смотрелся на каблуках! Поверь мне – оно того стоило. Блядь! – Второй сапог достиг цели и весьма ощутимо приложил его по мягкому месту. – Больно же, – пожаловался Брайан, глядя на довольного маленькой победой Джастина. – Если ты так хочешь добраться до моей задницы, нужно быть нежнее.  
– Еще чего, – насупился тот, – не дождешься.  
Брайан пожал плечами. Метательных снарядов под рукой у Джастина больше не было, поэтому, чувствуя себя в относительной безопасности, Брайан ловко натянул ботинки, схватил лыжи подмышку и, коротко бросив мелкому: «Догоняй!», заковылял на улицу.

Джастин давно уже не видел Брайана таким довольным и… счастливым. Мысль о том, что он, возможно, действительно хотел поехать с ним в Вермонт, больно кольнула, заставив представить, как все могло бы быть, если бы не та сделка, если бы не его глупая обида, если бы…  
Да что уж теперь. Ничего не исправишь и не изменишь. Тем более что у него и без того полно проблем. Джастин перевел взгляд на лыжи и застонал в голос:  
– Чееерт…

***

Подходящее место нашлось почти рядом с домом. Брайан удовлетворенно окинул взглядом не очень крутой, но вполне подходящий для фрирайда склон и нетерпеливо оглянулся, высматривая, когда же Джастин соизволит присоединиться к нему. Тот как раз вышел из дома и нерешительно топтался на месте, словно раздумывая над чем-то. Брайан махнул ему рукой и, оттолкнувшись палками, легко заскользил вниз.

Это был невъебенный кайф – лететь по нетронутому снегу, не зная, на что можно наткнуться по пути. Снег слепил глаза, от избытка адреналина сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, хотелось заорать во все горло от переполнявшего душу ликования и торжества.

Лихо развернувшись, он остановился и вскинул голову, высматривая на вершине склона маленькую фигурку:  
– Солнышко! Ты там не уснул? – крикнул он.

Джастин постоял еще с минуту, потом как-то неловко взмахнул палками и покатился, сначала медленно, а потом все стремительнее набирая скорость. Брайан ничего не мог разглядеть из-за взметнувшегося из-под лыж снега, но сразу же заподозрил неладное. И когда еле различимый силуэт превратился в снежный ком, он оттолкнулся и рванул навстречу, стараясь не поддаться внезапно вспыхнувшей панике.

– Джастин!

Снежный ком скатился ему под ноги, и он с огромным облегчением разглядел в нем весьма помятое, но на первый взгляд целое недоразумение по имени Джастин Тейлор. Не доверяя собственным глазам, Брайан торопливо ощупал его на предмет возможных повреждений. Джастин не возражал, только смотрел на него перепуганными глазами. Убедившись, что глупый пизденыш отделался только парой синяков и ссадиной на лице, Брайан, уже не сдерживаясь, заорал:  
– Какой тебе Вермонт, блядь? Ты вообще лыжи и сноуборд в глаза видел?  
– Я умею кататься на сноуборде, – возмутился Джастин.  
– А лыжи?  
Джастин замялся и виновато потупился.  
– А на лыжах – нет.  
– Идиот! – простонал Брайан, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в куртку белобрысого засранца и не встряхнуть его хорошенько. – Какого хрена ты сразу не сказал??  
– Я… мне казалось, что это нетрудно… Ну, в смысле, у тебя же так легко получается, – Джастин, покраснев, опустил глаза.  
С трудом преодолев искушение дать мелкому засранцу хорошую затрещину, чтобы впредь думал головой, прежде чем что-то делать, Брайан отстегнул лыжи и скомандовал:  
– Собирай свое добро и марш за мной!

По счастью, при падении лыжи укатились недалеко, поэтому бегать за ними по сугробам Джастину не пришлось. После головокружительного спуска подъем наверх показался обоим невероятно утомительным. Увы, оснастить этот склон подъемниками никто до сих пор не додумался, так что пришлось ковылять на вершину на своих двоих. Джастин уныло плелся позади, проклиная все на свете, Брайан то и дело оглядывался на него, явно о чем-то размышляя и в задумчивости прикусывая губы. Добравшись наконец до вершины, Джастин направился было в ту сторону, где виднелся поднимающийся из трубы дым, но оклик Брайана заставил его остановиться.

– Куда это ты?  
– Домой, – недоуменно пожал плечами парень. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я свернул себе шею на следующем спуске и тем самым окончательно избавил тебя от проблемы по имени Джастин Тэйлор?  
– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил выеживаться и научился уже кататься на лыжах. В твоем возрасте давно пора было сделать это. Иди сюда, я покажу тебе, – Брайан протянул руку в приглашающем жесте.

Еще секунду назад, потирая ноющий после падения локоть, Джастин был полон решимости послать Кинни с таким предложением куда подальше, но после этих слов безропотно развернулся и приблизился к нему, вопросительно глядя в глаза. Такая странная забота, особенно непонятная на фоне кризиса, постигшего их отношения, делала невозможным любой отказ. Да честно говоря, Джастин и не желал придумывать отговорки. «Я всего лишь хочу научиться кататься», - убеждал он себя. И желание снова почувствовать, как сильные руки уверенно поддерживают его, указывая и направляя, тут совсем ни при чем.

Они вместе начали второй заезд. Теперь Брайан скользил перед Джастином спиной вперед, раскинув руки для подстраховки и инструктируя по ходу как управлять лыжами и контролировать скорость и траекторию движения. Джастин, отчаянно пыхтя, размахивал руками, одновременно пытаясь удержать равновесие и не разогнаться слишком сильно, чтобы не въехать в страхующего его Брайана, а тот, в свою очередь, все так же сосредоточенно кусая губы, старался предугадать каждое следующее движение мелкого, чтобы быть наготове и прийти на помощь, когда это потребуется.

После нескольких таких попыток Джастин чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. Потихоньку он начал прибавлять скорость и уже довольно ловко управлялся с лыжами в поворотах. Окрыленный успехом, в один прекрасный момент он расслабился и тут же поплатился за это, запутавшись ногами в лыжах, теряя равновесие и зажмурившись, кубарем устремляясь вниз. Однако в этот раз он не успел даже испугаться, неожиданно уткнувшись носом и щекой в воротник куртки Брайана. Постоянно остававшийся начеку, тот без особого труда поймал его, не дав укатиться вниз, и сейчас крепко прижимал к себе… наверное, чуть крепче, чем полагается хорошему инструктору, и с чуть большей заботой заглядывая в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке…

Джастин почувствовал, как вспыхивают щеки, и без того раскрасневшиеся на морозе. Секунду он стоял, всем телом прижавшись к Брайану и чувствуя себя наверху блаженства в его руках, затем отпрянул и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть крепления лыж.

– Думаю, на сегодня с меня достаточно, – пробормотал он, не решаясь поднять глаза. – Пойду посмотрю как там вода, и займусь обедом. А ты оставайся, ты же из-за меня так толком и не покатался.

Брайан молча проводил взглядом торопливо удаляющегося парня и, развернувшись, понесся по склону вниз, вздымая позади себя снежные вихри.

***

Брайан вернулся только спустя полтора часа, когда порядком укатанный склон уже не приносил того восторга и адреналина, как вначале. В доме уютно потрескивал огонь в камине, а в воздухе витали ароматы кофе и чего-то, подозрительно похожего на жареное мясо. Джастин высунулся из спальни на звук закрывающейся двери и тут же юркнул обратно, демонстрируя отсутствие всякого желания общаться. Брайан пожал плечами, закинул на решетку над камином свои порядком отсыревшие ботинки - тонкая итальянская кожа спасовала перед местными сугробами, умылся и направился к кухонной стойке, надеясь, что утренний разговор принес свои плоды и его не оставят снова голодным. Предчувствия не обманули – на столе, заботливо прикрытый тарелкой, дымился аппетитный стейк с овощами на гарнир, а что особенно обрадовало его, так это стоящий чуть поодаль высокий бокал, до краев наполненный красным вином. Брайан шумно вздохнул и с жадностью накинулся на еду. Стейк оказался потрясающим – мягкий, сочный, с идеально подрумяненной корочкой, а молодое итальянское вино вообще привело его в состояние, близкое к нирване. И даже мокрые джинсы не мешали наслаждаться обедом. Конечно, можно было бы переодеться перед едой, но спальню оккупировал Джастин, а Брайану почему-то совершенно не хотелось новой порции ссор и взаимных упреков. Поэтому он, вытянув ноги к камину, потягивал вино из бокала и молча кайфовал, наслаждаясь поистине потрясающим вкусом.  
– А где ты достал вино? – спросил он через несколько минут, нарушая уютную тишину, прерываемую только сосредоточенным сопением из спальни.  
– Что? – откликнулся Джастин. – А-а-а, вино… Я нашел тут бар. Маленькая дверца за кухонным шкафом. Ее совсем не видно, но если наклониться к стойке, можно заметить ручку. Там несколько бутылок вина и вроде виски. Я не рассматривал.  
– Виски? – обрадованно вскинулся Брайан. – Какого хрена ты молчал?  
Джастин выскочил из спальни и бросился ему наперерез:  
– Только попробуй! Нам сегодня еще разыгрывать представление перед веб-камерой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты нажрался и лишил нас шанса уже сегодня выбраться отсюда.  
Брайан обиженно сморщился и просительно взглянул на него:  
– Ну хоть немножко можно?  
– Нет! – категорично отрезал Джастин и, чтобы подтвердить серьезность своих намерений, взял ключи и демонстративно замкнул дверцу бара. Спрятав их в карман, он прошел мимо Брайана, чуть не зацепив того плечом, и снова исчез в спальне.

«Значит так, да?» – разозлился Брайан и громко затопал следом за ним. В конце концов, если мелкому гаденышу насрать на его желания, то какого хрена он должен себе в чем-то отказывать? Джастин сидел на постели и сосредоточенно перебирал что-то в большой черной коробке. Улыбнувшись на такое демонстративное невнимание к его персоне, Брайан достал свою сумку, вытащил чистые джинсы и майку и начал переодеваться, нарочито медленно, бросая лукавые взгляды на вдруг напрягшуюся фигуру на кровати. К его огорчению, Джастин сдержался и даже не попытался подсматривать, только подрагивающие руки да внезапно покрасневшее лицо выдавали, каких усилий ему это стоило.

Тогда Брайан перешел к активным действиям. Он запрыгнул на кровать и растянулся рядом, ногой упираясь в бедро Джастина.  
– Чем это ты тут занимаешься? – промурлыкал он, перекатываясь на живот и стараясь заглянуть в коробку.  
– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Джастин и на всякий случай отодвинул коробку подальше. Брайана такой ответ не устроил. Он дернул мелкого за руку, так что тот, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие, свалился на него, извернулся и подмял Джастина под себя, с видом победителя оседлав его бедра.  
– Так-с… что там у нас? – Брайан, без особого труда удерживая отчаянно брыкающегося Джастина, заглянул в коробку и с удивлением присвистнул. – Мои презервативы! Солнышко, ты наконец-то решил прервать свой целибат и использовать их по прямому назначению? Я в полном твоем распоряжении.  
– Брай, отпусти меня немедленно! – Джастин продолжал вырываться и даже попытался спихнуть с себя самодовольно ухмыляющегося Брайана, однако это оказалось не так-то просто. Тот одной рукой перехватил его запястья и прижал их к кровати, а другой уже вовсю шарил в коробке, извлекая на свет божий серебристую упаковку. Джастин замер, широко распахнутыми глазами следя за его действиями. Язык вдруг прилип к гортани, полностью лишая его способности говорить. Брайан склонился над Джастином, так что его жаркое, сбившееся от борьбы дыхание касалось нежной бледной кожи распластавшегося под ним мелкого. Зажав уголок зубами, он медленно, не отводя взгляда от потемневших глаз Джастина, потянул за краешек.

Еле слышный шорох разрываемой упаковки странным образом привел Джастина в чувство и придал сил. Воспользовавшись тем, что Брайан был полностью сосредоточен на своем театрализованном представлении с презервативом, он высвободил коленку и оттолкнул его в сторону.  
– Все, хватит! Отвяжись от меня и давай уже займемся делом!  
– Именно делом я и собирался заняться, Солнышко, – Брайан бросил на него выразительный взгляд. – Моя первоочередная миссия – избавить тебя от многонедельного недотраха, и я обещаю, что приложу все усилия…  
– Отъебись уже, а? – голос Джастина звучал нарочито резко, но сам он сейчас далеко не был уверен в том, пытается ли осадить своего визави, или же успокоить себя, выбросить из головы мысли о том, как восхитительно было бы сейчас ощутить член Брайана в своей заднице. – Нам через полчаса играть спектакль перед Майклом, а у тебя, как всегда, все мысли только о сексе.  
– Поверь, Солнышко, если мы трахнемся прямо у них на глазах, в прямом эфире – это будет самым убедительным доказательством того, что нас уже можно отсюда забирать. Даже говорить ничего не придется.  
– Ага, только если они не решат оставить нас тут еще на недельку, чтобы мы смогли вдоволь натрахаться! – язвительно заметил Джастин. Брайан задумался. Подобная перспектива в свете несговорчивости упрямого пизденыша его не прельщала. Похоже, у них действительно нет иного выхода, кроме как разыграть влюбленную парочку.  
– Ладно, – наконец сдался он. – Что будем говорить?  
– Лучше всего – правду, только немножко приукрашенную, так, чтобы выглядело правдоподобно и чтобы нам самим не запутаться. Само собой, надо упомянуть, что мы спали в одной кровати, ну и что воды нагрели и душ вместе приняли, разумеется.  
– Кстати, о душе, – встрепенулся Брайан. – Получилось что-нибудь?  
– Ага, – Джастин прямо-таки расплылся в улыбке. – Вода греется. Еще час-другой – и можно будет наконец-то нормально помыться.  
– Отлично. Значит, сегодня у нас будет горячий душ, а завтра я наконец-то доберусь до цивилизации, уволю Теодора и сделаю с Майки и Эмом что-нибудь противоестественное…  
– Тогда, думаю, тебе пригодится вот это, – кивнул Джастин в сторону коробки.  
Брайан мечтательно улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Да-а-а… – он протянул руку, сгреб уложенные аккуратной стопочкой пакетики и высыпал их на голову Джастина. – И без смазки!  
– Какого хрена! – возмущенно заорал Джастин. Удивленный такой яростной реакцией на, казалось бы, невинный поступок, Брайан отпрянул и смахнул с кровати коробку. Она перевернулась, и ровные стопки рассыпались по всему деревянному полу, тускло поблескивая в вечернем полумраке.  
– Блядь! – еще громче завопил Джастин. – Ты охуел?  
Брайан встревожено покосился на него и дотронулся ладонью до лба:  
– Солнышко, ты не простудился?  
– Отъебись! – рявкнул Джастин, отшатываясь от его прикосновения, и свесился с кровати, торопливо собирая рассыпанное обратно в коробку.  
Брайан хотел было уточнить причину столь пылкой страсти к резиновым изделиям, но поскольку обращаться пришлось к округлой заднице, ерзающей на краю кровати, все слова внезапно куда-то делись, оставив вместо себя сухость в горле и ноющую тяжесть в паху. Брайан закрыл глаза и зашептал – повторяя как мантру, в отчаянной попытке прогнать соблазнительное видение:  
– Сиськи Мелани… сиськи Мелани… сиськи Мелани…  
– Эй, ты чего? – склонившееся над ним раскрасневшееся лицо с поблескивающими любопытством голубыми глазами и взъерошенными волосами только усилило желание снова подмять под себя гибкое тело и продолжить то, что происходило несколько минут назад.  
– Давай трахнемся, а? – умоляюще пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом в теплую ямочку на плече Джастина и с наслаждением втягивая умопомрачительный запах.  
Джастин вздрогнул от его прикосновения, на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом оттолкнул, для верности откатившись на безопасное расстояние:  
– Я их два часа пересчитывал, а ты все перепутал. Поднимайся, давай. Скоро уже ребята должны выйти на связь, – и подавая пример, встал сам. Он одернул задравшийся в процессе валяний по кровати и без того короткий топик, попытался придать приличный вид коротким шортам, но так и не смог решить, что лучше – подтянуть их повыше и ходить с неприлично обтянутой задницей, или приспустить, выставляя напоказ голый живот и ложбинку между ягодицами. Так и не найдя оптимального варианта, Джастин выругался, еще раз пообещал себе придушить Эммета, схватил коробку и, звонко шлепая босыми ногами, направился к ноутбуку, не удостоив даже взглядом жадно наблюдающего за этими метаниями Брайана.

Тот присоединился к нему через несколько минут, хмурый и недовольный, постоянно поглядывающий то на часы, то на дверь в ванную, то на кухонный шкафчик, где хранились так тщательно оберегаемые остатки масла.  
Джастин снова взялся за презервативы, стараясь не обращать внимания на Брайана, который так и норовил утянуть из-под его бдительного присмотра случайно упавшие серебристые пакетики. Наконец, устав от бесплодных попыток спровоцировать Джастина, Брайан снова скрылся в спальне, откуда вернулся уже с трофеем в виде открытого презерватива, демонстративно плюхнулся рядом, чуть было снова не уронив стройные башенки из фольги, и принялся надувать его. Именно такую идиллическую картину и застали друзья, когда двадцать минут спустя ноутбук наконец заработал.  
Джастин, поглощенный строительством, даже не заметил этого и хотел было уже возмутиться, когда Брайан притянул его к себе, но, хвала яйцам, вовремя увидел вытянутые физиономии, напряженно застывшие по ту сторону экрана, и постарался придать лицу идиотски счастливый вид.

– А мы вас не ждали так скоро, – протянул Брайан, воспользовавшись ситуацией и нежно покусывая теплую шею, оказавшуюся в непосредственной близости от его губ.  
– Ага, – дрогнувшим голосом подтвердил Джастин и закинул ногу на ногу, безуспешно стараясь скрыть мгновенно увеличившийся от таких манипуляций бугор в паху.  
– Вот видите? У них все отлично! – ухватился за их слова Майки и глазами побитой собаки взглянул на друзей. – Давайте их заберем?  
Бен строго взглянул на него, и тот мгновенно заткнулся, виновато опустив глаза. Хантер тут же ринулся вперед:  
– Пускай расскажут, чем занимались все это время.  
Брайан прекратил мучить шею вздохнувшего с облегчением Джастина и откинулся на спинку дивана:  
– Вам в подробностях или как? – он иронично приподнял брови и продолжил: – Мы трахались всю ночь. И все утро. Ну и днем несколько раз. Думаю, Джастин отдельно поблагодарит того, кто забыл положить смазку. – Стоявший за спинами друзей Тед внезапно побелел. – Конечно, когда сможет нормально сидеть.  
Джастин, стараясь сдержать нахлынувшее возмущение, больно вцепился ногтями в бедро Брайана, мило улыбнулся ему и поправил:  
– Все в порядке, любимый. Если бы ты самоотверженно не предложил на остаток ночи собственную задницу, могло быть гораздо хуже.

Брайан наклонился к его лицу, заслоняя экран:  
– Дорогой, ты был удивительно нежен, – и довольно ощутимо прикусил нижнюю губу  
Джастина, воспользовавшись тем, что друзья не могут видеть происходящее.  
– Ты тоже, любимый, – прошептал Джастин, взглядом обещая всевозможные кары, и в отместку цапнул его за верхнюю.  
– Так вы на самом деле помирились? – недоверчиво спросил Бен.  
–Целиком и полностью, профессор, – Брайан повернулся к экрану, облизывая пострадавшую губу. – В нашем голубом семействе снова мир и покой. А над крышей вьют гнездо херувимы.  
– Боже… Это так романтично… – всхлипнул Эммет и украдкой смахнул слезу с уголка глаза. – Сколько можно было мучить друг друга и нас заодно? У меня сердце кровью обливалось, когда я на вас смотрел. – И уже едва удерживая слезы счастья, добавил: – Да поцелуйтесь вы уже, в конце концов.

Джастин покосился на Брайана. Тот пожал плечами, с невозмутимым видом сложил губы трубочкой и потянулся к нему. Ну и черт с ним. Надо, значит надо. Зажмурившись, Джастин подался ему навстречу, надеясь отделаться целомудренным поцелуем и вполне обоснованно рассчитывая, что небольшой обзор вряд ли позволит друзьям распознать подвох, но стоило только ощутить прикосновение теплых, слегка обветренных губ, все благие намерения начисто вылетели из его головы. Он приоткрыл рот, со стоном впуская бесцеремонный язык, а когда крепкая рука, лаская, обхватила его затылок, понял, что вряд ли сможет остановиться. Он жадно и отчаянно отдавался этому головокружительному поцелую, даже не заметив, как оказался верхом на коленях Брайана, руки которого уже вовсю хозяйничали за поясом его шорт. И только когда длинные пальцы, словно невзначай, скользнули в ложбинку между ягодиц, нечто похожее на разумную мысль промелькнуло в его голове, правда, лишь для того, чтобы тут же исчезнуть, смытое волной возбуждения. Джастин стонал и всхлипывал, продолжая вылизывать ласкающий его рот своим языком, мечтая только об одном – чтобы этот поцелуй не заканчивался никогда. Он потянулся к ширинке Брайана, уже готовясь нырнуть вниз, чтобы обхватить губами упирающийся в промежность твердый член, и вдруг услышал громкое покашливание, видимо, уже давно раздающееся из динамиков ноутбука.

Блядь! Это ж надо было так влипнуть! Он разорвал поцелуй и мгновенно отпрянул от недовольно застонавшего Брайана. Еще несколько секунд понадобилось на то, чтобы отдышаться и, стараясь не покраснеть, посмотреть на экран.

– Хорошо, вы нас убедили, – неловко опустив глаза, прокомментировал увиденное Бен. – Мы заберем вас завтра, ближе к обеду, раньше до вас не добраться. И надеемся, что вы…  
– Подожди, – перебил его Хантер, в отличие от остальных ни грамма не смущенный представлением. – Это что такое? – кивнул он в сторону странного сооружения из презервативов на другом конце стола.  
– Римский Колизей, – гордо заявил почти пришедший в себя Джастин, не замечая, как внезапно напрягся все еще расслабленный после поцелуя Брайан.

– Ух ты, – Хантер восхищенно присвистнул, – похоже! А сколько ушло на него?  
Брайан сделал зверские глаза, но Джастин, пребывающий в эйфории от удачно проведенного спектакля – да-да, только от этого, про поцелуй он предпочел не вспоминать, как будто его и не было - воодушевленно продолжил:  
– Все триста сорок семь! Правда, одна колонна получилась чуть ниже остальных. Если бы Брайан не игрался как ребенок с триста сорок восьмым, – он кивнул на валяющийся рядом шарик, – было бы идеально.  
– Идиот… – уже в который раз сегодняшний день простонал Брайан, закрыв руками лицо. Джастин недоуменно переводил взгляд то на него, то на ехидно хихикающего Хантера, но наткнувшись глазами на внезапно посерьезневшего Бена, наконец понял, что только что ляпнул:  
– То есть… – залепетал он, отчаянно пытаясь исправить положение, – я имел в виду… триста… ой, триста десять… – и замолчал, осознав, что окончательно спалился.  
– Что такое? – недоуменно пробормотал Майкл. – Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что все это значит? – он повысил голос, оглядывая друзей, на лицах которых отразилось понимание.  
– Майки, ты умеешь считать? – устало отмахнулся от него Тед. – Сколько ты положил презервативов?  
– Три коробки и одну начатую – триста сорок восемь, – все еще не понимая, ответил Майкл.  
– Все ясно, – решительно оборвал его подсчеты Бен. – Вы останетесь здесь на всю неделю, хотите вы того или нет. Надеемся, вам хватит мозгов потратить это время на то, чтобы разобраться со своими проблемами, а не устраивать глупые театральные представления.  
– Сомневаюсь, что в этой блондинистой головке имеется хоть капля серого вещества, – прошипел Брайан, сверля Джастина злобным взглядом.  
– Избавьте нас от очередного скандала, – прекратил еще не начавшийся спор Бен. – Мы и так имели сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать это в течение нескольких месяцев. Счастливо оставаться. Мы свяжемся с вами завтра.  
Изображение на экране потускнело и пропало. В наступившей тишине отчетливо пискнул сигнал окончания сеанса связи. Раздосадованный Брайан с такой силой захлопнул крышку ноутбука, что тот лишь каким-то чудом остался цел. Джастин съежился на краешке дивана и втянул голову в плечи, небезосновательно полагая, что сейчас прилетит и ему – он прекрасно сознавал, что в случившемся не было ничьей вины, кроме его собственной, и от этого было очень хреново. Блядь, ну как можно было так глупо проколоться после безупречно отыгранного спектакля?  
– Ты долбаный идиот! – Брайан схватил его за плечи и как следует встряхнул. – На кой хер тебе вообще сдались эти презервативы, и кто надоумил твое безмозглое белобрысое недоразумение, по какой-то блядской ошибке природы именуемое головой, пересчитывать их? По твоей милости теперь мы обречены торчать в этой дыре еще хуй знает сколько времени, потому что завтра на такой спектакль они уже не купятся, им потребуются доказательства посерьезнее. Вот только мне почему-то кажется, что даже если я затрахаю тебя у них на глазах, они нам не поверят!  
Возразить на это было нечего, Джастин лишь покаянно опустил голову и пискнул:  
– Прости, я сам не знаю, как это у меня получилось. Сорвалось с языка…  
– Надо было все-таки тебе рот заткнуть, – язвительно ввернул Брайан, в очередной раз жалея об отсутствии кляпа. – Как? Ну как можно было быть таким кретином? У нас был реальный шанс отсюда свалить, но благодаря тебе мы его успешно просрали! Блядь, да за что ж мне все это? – он скорчил страдальческую гримасу, развернулся, подхватил куртку и вышел на крыльцо, громко хлопнув дверью. Ему сейчас просто жизненно необходимы были глоток морозного воздуха и сигарета.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Джастин ссыпал злополучный контрацептивно-архитектурный шедевр со стола обратно в коробку и зашвырнул ее в угол комнаты. На душе было тошно. Денек вообще выдался на редкость паршивый и богатый на разного рода глупости. За каким лешим его понесло на эту горку, если он прекрасно знал, что лыжник из него никакой? Не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом, хотелось показать Брайану, что и он, Джастин, тоже кое на что способен. Глупо, конечно, получилось. Поступок не взрослого человека, а самоуверенного задиристого мальчишки. Но вечером он превзошел сам себя! Словно ставил эксперимент – можно ли облажаться еще сильнее. Выяснилось – можно. Как будто мало было того, что он так легко, без малейшего сопротивления сдался, стоило только почувствовать на себе прикосновения Брайана. Оказалось, что этот поцелуй настолько выбил его из колеи, что он практически потерял связь с реальностью и, забыв о всякой осторожности, поддался на провокацию Хантера. И теперь торчать им здесь еще бог знает сколько времени... Но что хуже всего – стало очевидно, что, несмотря на злость и обиду, до сих пор кипящую внутри, Брайану достаточно шевельнуть пальцем – и голос разума тут же заглушается голосом страсти, а тело предательски отзывается на его ласки, полностью теряя контроль. Джастин почувствовал, как запылали щеки при одном лишь воспоминании о том, как он был готов тут же, на виду у всей компании по ту сторону экрана, рухнуть перед Брайаном на колени с весьма недвусмысленными намерениями.  
Он застонал и сдавил виски руками. Душ! Холодный душ – и немедленно, пока Брайан не вернулся в дом!

Мироздание, казалось, решило сжалиться над ним и под конец подарить хотя бы что-то позитивное – вместо ледяной воды из крана наконец-то потекла божественно горячая. Джастин долго нежился под теплыми струями, смывая с себя весь негатив прошедшего дня. Выходя, он оставил на видном месте несессер с шампунями и прочей косметикой, надеясь хотя бы немного задобрить Брайана и смягчить его праведный гнев, и мышкой юркнул в спальню мимо дивана, где уже сидел вернувшийся с мороза мрачный как туча Кинни. Уже скользнув под одеяло, Джастин запоздало подумал, что, наверное, стоило бы сразу лечь на диване, чтобы избежать повторения вчерашнего позорного бегства, но Брайан развалился там с ноутбуком на коленях и, похоже, не собирался в ближайшее время вставать и куда-то идти, а кровать была такой мягкой и уютной… Некоторое время Джастин лежал, прислушиваясь к тихому шелесту кнопок, а потом сам не заметил, как заснул.

После часа очередных бесплодных попыток сломать защиту и добраться до интернета Брайан отставил ноутбук в сторону, поднялся с дивана, поворошил тлеющие угли в камине и замер на несколько секунд, задумчиво глядя на огонь. Сейчас все равно уже ничего нельзя поделать, завтра будет новый день, завтра они и будут думать, как выпутываться из сложившейся ситуации. А пока было бы совсем неплохо принять, наконец, обещанный пизденышем горячий душ.

Брайан удовлетворенно хмыкнул, обнаружив в ванной полный джентльменский набор, оставленный Джастином, и с наслаждением принялся намыливать волосы, фыркая и разбрызгивая воду по сторонам. С удивлением он понял, что всего пара дней пребывания на краю света – и он уже научился радоваться душу с горячей водой, как манне небесной. Если их тюремное заключение затянется, так недолго и совсем одичать. А уж если все это время еще придется пялиться на задницу белобрысого поганца и практиковать воздержание… Брайан невольно опустил руку к паху и обхватил член, начинающий наливаться твердостью от одного лишь воспоминания о сегодняшнем прерванном поцелуе. Не потрахаться, так хоть подрочить…

Однако даже этот план ему не удалось осуществить. Развернувшись, чтобы сделать воду чуть попрохладнее, он оступился и, чтобы не упасть, ухватился рукой за первое, что под нее попалось – душевой шланг. Почтенный старичок, не привыкший к подобному обращению, приглушенно скрипнул и с хрустом переломился, оставив Брайана стоять в ванне с обрывком в руках. Затейливо выругавшись и повертев его так и сяк, Брайан с тоской понял, что дело безнадежно. Ремонтировать тут было уже нечего, требовалась полная замена, которой, естественно, в наличии не было. Хорошо хоть, кран оказался в порядке. Завтра вместо душа придется принимать ванну. В общем-то, тоже неплохо, учитывая то, что еще вчера они вынуждены были умываться ледяной водой.

Брайан завернулся в полотенце и направился в спальню. Джастин уже крепко спал, разметав по подушке золотистые пряди волос и как-то по-детски подложив ладошку под щеку. Злиться на него, такого умиротворенного и расслабленного, было абсолютно невозможно – весь его вид вызывал в Брайане совершенно иные желания, которые, впрочем, тоже пришлось отринуть. Он погасил свет и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить спящего, забрался под одеяло. Третья ночь вдвоем в одиноком домике посреди леса – а они, кажется, только еще больше отдалились друг от друга…

 

## День третий. Об анатомии снеговиков, о вреде сливочного масла и о том, чем может обернуться аварийное отключение электроэнергии.

 

 

Брайан проснулся от легкого неудобства. Если честно, «неудобство» было не таким уж легким – оно навалилось на Брайана всеми своими ста пятьюдесятью шестью фунтами (1) живого веса и жарко сопело в затылок. Все бы ничего, если бы не одна маленькая деталь. Хотя опять же, почему маленькая? Весьма внушительная составляющая «неудобства» упиралась ему прямо в ягодицы и старательно елозила, пытаясь проникнуть между ними. Мелкий поганец даже постанывал от удовольствия, притираясь к его заднице, умудряясь при этом еще и всхрапывать, что особенно возмутило Брайана. Нужно немедленно вставать, подумал Брайан, иначе перспектива быть изнасилованным бесчувственным телом станет реальностью, поскольку член мелкого совсем уже близко подобрался к вожделенной цели. Кстати, а почему Джастин голый? Брайан мог бы поклясться, что вчера вечером тот светил аппетитной задницей, обтянутой белыми трусами. И на хрена он решил раздеться среди ночи? Слишком уж сладко посапывает засранец для спланированной акции по насильственному захвату территории. Тем временем движения Джастина становились все определеннее, дыхание сбилось, и Брайану жутко захотелось раздвинуть ноги и податься ему навстречу. Если бы тот позаботился надеть презерватив перед сном, то, пожалуй, Брайан так бы и сделал – секса хотелось неимоверно, пусть даже и такого. Он едва сдержал смешок, представив лицо мальчишки, проснувшегося с членом в его заднице. Интересно, какие отмазки тот придумал бы в этот раз?

Черт! Брайан едва не подпрыгнул от очередного слишком резкого движения. Джастин громко всхлипнул во сне, и между ног Брайана потекла вязкая жидкость. Ну пиздец! Пошутили и хватит. Пора заканчивать этот цирк.  
– Слезь, блядь, с меня, – прошипел он, пытаясь спихнуть недовольно забурчавшего в ответ Джастина. Тот возился еще пару секунд, потом вдруг замер, видимо оценивая ситуацию, и откатился в сторону, наконец позволяя Брайану перевернуться.

Брайан со стоном вытянулся на кровати, растягивая занемевшие мышцы, и покосился на зарывшегося в одеяло с головой Джастина. Тейлор всем своим видом явно демонстрировал нежелание обсуждать утренний инцидент, но Брайан не был бы Брайаном, если бы позволил ему так легко отделаться.  
– Ну? – выжидающе спросил он.  
– Что? – из-под одеяла показался заспанный голубой глаз.  
Брайан повернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой:  
– А где мое – «ты был великолепен, милый»?  
Глаз снова исчез, но ненадолго. Одеяло пришло в движение, и красная физиономия Джастина высунулась наружу. Пизденыш, видимо, вспомнил, что лучшая защита – это нападение, и решительно кинулся в бой:  
– И что такого? Боже, Брайан, ты просто королева драмы, можно подумать, с тобой подобное не случалось!  
– Что такого? – наигранно ужаснулся Брайан. – А это? – Он указал на свой, не оставшийся равнодушным к недвусмысленным манипуляциям с его задницей член. Да и утренний стояк еще никто не отменял. – Разве я не учил тебя, что хороший топ должен всегда сначала позаботиться о том, кто снизу? Ты получил свою порцию кайфа – теперь разбирайся с последствиями.  
Джастин покраснел еще больше, хотя это практически не представлялось возможным, и возмущенно выкрикнул:  
– Разбирайся с этим сам! – Он вскочил с кровати, предоставляя Брайану прекрасный обзор на упругие ягодицы, и рванул в сторону ванной.  
– Нагрей мне воду! Это, блядь, минимум, что ты обязан сделать после сегодняшнего, – крикнул ему вслед Брайан и, едва сдерживая смех, развалился на кровати. Утро получилось просто охренительным, а с учетом того, что теперь появился повод в очередной раз поиздеваться над мелким – блядски охренительным.

Вставать не хотелось. Подсохшая сперма неприятно стягивала кожу на яйцах, но даже это не могло испортить ему настроения. Как и уже привычный утренний гость, зависший под потолком, видимо шокированный необычным зрелищем.  
– Это называется секс, приятель, – нравоучительно пояснил пауку Брайан. – Ну или почти секс. Пожалуй, если так пойдет и дальше, скоро ты увидишь продолжение. И могу тебя заверить, оно будет охуительно фееричным.  
Паук недоверчиво покачался на паутине, словно сомневаясь в его словах. Брайан недовольно поджал губу – доказывать мохнатому существу собственные сексуальные возможности было как минимум глупо, так что он лениво перевернулся на другой бок и уставился на дверь душа, выжидая, когда мелкий освободит помещение, чтобы он смог наконец заняться собственным, давно требующим самого пристального внимания членом.

***

Юркнув в ванную, Джастин захлопнул за собой дверь и обессилено привалился к ней.

– Мне пиздееееец…

Похоже, проклятие вчерашнего дня не торопилось расставаться с ним и сегодня утром. Он снова облажался – и это даже несмотря на то, что вчера ночью, распаленный близостью привалившегося рядом Брайана, одуревший от жара и запаха его тела, не смог сдержаться и, дождавшись, пока дыхание лежащего рядом мужчины выровняется, тут же, на кровати, лишь отвернувшись к стене, сбросил вдруг ставшие до невозможности тесными трусы и с наслаждением сжал свой твердый как камень, истекающий смазкой член. Воспоминания о поцелуе перед камерой, о прикосновениях чуть шершавых, но таких нежных губ, и крепких руках, бесстыдно сжимающих его задницу на глазах у всех, были столь отчетливы, что уже через несколько секунд он вынужден был приостановить процесс. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Джастин замер на минуту, выравнивая дыхание и оттягивая финал, затем возобновил ритмичные движения рукой и с тихим писком кончил, прикусив зубами уголок подушки. Он слегка отодвинулся в сторону от липкого пятна на простыни и вздрогнул, поняв, что еще пара дюймов – и он впечатается спиной в спящего Брайана. Пришлось искать компромисс и как-то устраиваться между тем и другим.

Увы, все усилия опять пошли насмарку, потому что проснулся он лежа на распластанном вниз лицом Брайане, с членом, истекающим спермой меж его ягодиц, совершенно не понимая, как там оказался, и что теперь делать. На осознание ситуации Джастину потребовалась секунда, еще несколько ушло на то, чтобы скатиться с него и как в детстве спрятаться под одеяло. Вот только от подколок Брайана теперь никакое одеяло его не спасет, после такого грандиозного фиаско он станет для них шикарной мишенью, а уж мистер Кинни – в этом Джастин был абсолютно уверен – на острые словечки не поскупится.

– Пиздец, – повторил он, мысленно уже представляя себе потешающегося Брайана, и потянулся к душу, но с неудовольствием обнаружил, что от того остались лишь запасные части, и обреченно резюмировал: – Полный пиздец.

Кое-как ополоснувшись подостывшей уже водой из-под крана, Джастин натянул на себя вчерашние неприличные шорты и, стараясь не оказываться в поле зрения Брайана, который наверняка наблюдал за ним, валяясь в кровати, занялся приготовлением завтрака. Может, хотя бы так ему удастся немного загладить свою оплошность.

Брайан появился на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда Джастин закончил взбивать яйца для омлета и собирался добавить масла на сковороду.  
– Какого хрена ты делаешь? – заорал Брайан, кинувшись к нему и вырывая бутылку из рук изумленного Джастина.  
– Завтрак, – ответил тот, не понимая причину столь бурной реакции.  
– Это же, блядь, масло! Масло! – Брайан как величайшую драгоценность прижал к себе бутыль и бережно отнес ее в спальню.  
Джастин, вытирая руки полотенцем, проследовал за ним, как раз чтобы увидеть, как Брайан аккуратно ставит масло возле изголовья кровати. И тут до него дошло:  
– Блядь, да ты что, серьезно с ним дрочить собрался? Я думал, ты шутишь!  
– Солнышко, давно пора зарубить себе на своем хорошеньком носике – я предельно серьезен, когда дело касается двух вещей – денег и моего члена.  
– А жрать что мы с тобой будем? – Джастин возмущенно отшвырнул в сторону полотенце и в упор уставился на Брайана. – Благодаря тебе и твоему члену, у нас и так его осталось на пару раз.  
– А мне похуй! – категорично отрезал Брайан, не собираясь уступать и грамма драгоценной жидкости. – Ты свою порцию удовольствия уже получил. – Джастин вспыхнул, мгновенно вспомнив утреннее происшествие. – И поскольку я так и не дождался компенсации, придется действовать подручными средствами. Но если тебе так уж нужно масло, я согласен на обмен. Заметь, я совершенно не возражал, когда ты использовал мою задницу. Думаю, будет справедливо, если ты поделишься своей.  
– Никогда! – еще больше разозлился Джастин и рванул на кухню. Вслед ему донеслось: – Ты, конечно, нашел охуительное место для дрочки, а у меня только собственная гребаная рука. Не хочешь жертвовать задницей, жертвуй маслом!

Джастин едва дышал от возмущения. Больше всего он жалел, что в комнате нет двери – хлопнуть бы ею посильнее, хоть так выразив все, что он думает о Брайане и его члене. Выходить на улицу для этих целей было бы совсем по-идиотски, и он сорвался на холодильнике, распахнув дверцу так, что задребезжала вся посуда в маленьком шкафчике на стене, а одна кружка даже свалилась от сотрясения и разбилась вдребезги. Все еще разъяренный, он изучал содержимое холодильника. Вот оно! Как раз подходит, чтобы кое- кому заткнуть рот. Торжествующе улыбаясь, он понес добычу к плите и шлепнул на разогревающуюся сковородку приличный кусок сливочного масла. Брови Мистера Совершенство поползли вверх.  
– Ты что, собираешься кормить меня этим? – сурово вопросил он, ткнув пальцем в быстро тающий масляный островок.  
– А что не так? – совершенно искренне удивился Джастин.  
– Что не так? – возмущение Брайана тоже было неподдельным. – Ты собираешься жарить омлет на этом?  
– Ну да, а что тут такого?  
– Твою мать, Тэйлор, там же один сплошной холестерин! Ты что, смерти моей хочешь? – Брайан патетически закатил глаза и рухнул на табурет.  
– Хочешь дрочить с оливковым маслом – будешь есть сливочное, – тут же нашелся Джастин. – И мне пофиг на твой холестерин и на твои лишние килограммы, которые ты на нем наберешь, – мстительно добавил он, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Брайана, и опрокинул миску со взбитыми яйцами на сковороду.

Масло нахально зашкворчало. Брайан со стоном обреченно опустил голову на руки. Убитое выражение не покидало его лицо все время, пока он героически запихивал в себя плавающие в жиру куски омлета. Он презрительно скривился, но все-таки проглотил последний из них и, демонстративно вытерев рот, поднялся со стула. Сытый и довольный Джастин, управившийся со своей порцией в два раза быстрее, развалился на диване и с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал за его мучениями. К его удивлению, Брайан не стал продолжать утреннюю перепалку, а направился в спальню, откуда вышел уже в теплом свитере.  
– Ты куда собрался? – озадаченно спросил Джастин, мгновенно забыв свое нежелание разговаривать с этим самоуверенным самцом.  
Тот хмуро натянул ботинки, взял куртку с вешалки и бросил:  
– Я, блядь, чувствую, как медленно заплываю жиром после такого завтрака. Пойду прогуляюсь, раз уж тренажерный зал тут не предусмотрен.  
– Может, ты еще и дров наколешь? – усмехнулся Джастин. – В качестве замены физическим упражнениям. А то и правда, кто польстится на толстого педика преклонного возраста?  
Брайан смерил его высокомерным взглядом, показал средний палец и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Блядь, выругался про себя Джастин, почему он сам не додумался выйти первым? И теперь он упустил шанс красиво выразить свою злость.  
Джастин тоскливо оглядел комнату. Сидеть в четырех стенах не хотелось, но на улице был Брайан, а значит снова начнется очередная порция подъебок и провокаций. Ну и похрен, решил Джастин и тоже пошел одеваться. В конце концов, прогулки – это не прерогатива мистера Кинни, и он – Джастин – тоже имеет на это полное право.

***

Зимнее солнце светило на удивление ярко. Тяжелый рыхлый снег невыносимо слепил глаза, и Брайан остро пожалел, что Майки не додумался сунуть в сумку солнцезащитные очки. Дверь избушки хлопнула, и за спиной раздались знакомые шаги.  
– Как красиво. И тихо, – протянул Джастин, пораженный окружающим великолепием. Высоченные ели, украшенные снежными шубами, сверкали и серебрились, купаясь в солнечных лучах. На их фоне они с Брайаном казались маленькими хрупкими существами, затерянными в вечных снегах. Ему безумно захотелось сесть и нарисовать эту картину, вот как есть – огромное и ничтожное, вечное и быстротечное.  
– Наверное, вечером будет ветер, – тихо добавил он. – Такое затишье всегда бывает перед переменой погоды.  
– Заебись, – театрально протянул Брайан, – теперь у меня есть еще и блядский говорящий барометр.  
Джастин едва удержался от ответной колкости. Остановило его только нежелание участвовать в очередной словесной дуэли. Уж слишком красиво и уютно было вокруг, не хотелось портить такой замечательный день. Поэтому он молча отошел в сторону, слепил снежок и начал катать его по снегу. Привлеченный его манипуляциями Брайан сначала молча наблюдал за процессом превращения маленького комочка в снежный ком, а потом все же не выдержал:  
– Ты решил наглядно продемонстрировать мне теорию Дарвина? Как труд превращает человека в обезьяну?  
– Обезьяну в человека, – поправил Джастин, откатывая первый ком в сторону и принимаясь за второй.  
– Какая нахуй разница? Если ты хотел впечатлить меня, то лучше бы еще раз продемонстрировал свою потрясающую стойку на лыжах.  
– Большая, – огрызнулся Джастин, проигнорировав намеки на свой очередной промах. – Вообще-то это будет снеговик, слышал о таком? Хотя откуда тебе, ты же не запоминаешь ничего, что не касается секса.  
– Охуеть. Солнышко, ты деградируешь на глазах. Еще несколько дней – и мне придется искать памперсы.  
– Заткнись, и сходи лучше домой, принеси морковку – она лежит в ящике рядом с кухонным столом.  
Брайан презрительно фыркнул, но все же послушно побрел к дому, откуда и вернулся, неся в руках искомый трофей. Прошло, наверное, не меньше часа, когда Джастин, удовлетворенно отряхнувшись, уставился на сотворенную им фигуру. Выхватив у Брайана морковь, он водрузил ее вместо носа – для этого ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки, и торжествующе уставился на Кинни, внутренне приготовившись к новой порции язвительных замечаний. Брайан обошел вокруг снеговика, придирчиво изучая его, а потом вдруг выдернул морковку, с таким трудом установленную Джастином, и воткнул ее в нижний ком – как раз там, где у снеговика подразумевалось причинное место.  
– Так-то лучше, – довольно усмехнулся он.  
– Вот уж нет! – возмутился Джастин. – Это мой снеговик! И может он… может он – женщина! – нашелся он, – или даже лесбиянка! И ты унижаешь ее, приделывая ей член.  
– Дайк? – ужаснулся Брайан. – Никаких лизуний поблизости от себя я больше не потерплю! Я только начал находить что-то приятное в этой блядской поездке. Это мужик. И у него должен быть член.

Оскорбленный до глубины души, Джастин развернулся и решительно зашагал было в сторону дома, но внезапно передумал и остановился. Обернувшись, он бросил лукавый взгляд на Брайана, который, высунув от усердия кончик языка, для пущей убедительности прилаживал снеговику пару яиц, скатал снежок и ловко запустил в него, попав пониже спины.

– Ты охренел, Солнышко? – подскочил Брайан, потирая ушибленное. Вместо ответа Джастин, дразнясь, высунул язык и наклонился за новым снежком. Брайан не стал дожидаться очередного покушения на свое стратегически важное место и нанес ответный удар. Снежок рассыпался искрящимися комочками, ударившись о ногу Джастина чуть выше коленки, а тот уже метился в Брайана третьим. Не прошло и минуты, как на лесной поляне разыгралась нешуточная битва. Соперники яростно засыпали друг друга градом снежных снарядов, целясь преимущественно в мягкие места, но из-за охватившего их азарта чаще промахивались, чем попадали в цель.

После того как очередной метко брошенный снежок вновь прошелся по тщательно оберегаемой Брайаном заднице, он решил, что пора менять тактику и, улучив момент, дернул белобрысого поганца за рукав, а тот от неожиданности потерял равновесие и шлепнулся в сугроб. Брайан напрыгнул на него сверху, вминая в рыхлый снег, и попытался несколькими широкими движениями прикопать, но Джастин вывернулся и, ловко пихнув небольшой снежок Брайану за шиворот, оседлал его сверху, воспользовавшись минутной заминкой, пока тот с рычанием выковыривал снег из-под куртки. Борьба продолжалась несколько минут с переменным успехом, они катались по пушистым сугробам, словно двое расшалившихся детей, бросаясь снегом, толкаясь и заливисто хохоча. Джастин даже не понял, в какой момент отпустило напряжение, мучившее его все утро, и осталось только ощущение легкости и какой-то свободы. Увлекшись этой игрой, в которую он сам же втянул Брайана, он почти забыл о ссорах, обидных подколках и взаимных упреках. Отвлекшись на этот небольшой самоанализ и на какой-то момент ослабив бдительность, он неожиданно снова оказался лежащим на лопатках, а Брайан, отдуваясь, с видом победителя уселся на его бедра и, склонив голову, насмешливо заявил:

– Сдавайся, Тэйлор. Мало каши ел, чтобы справиться с толстым педиком преклонного возраста.  
– Это мы еще посмотрим! – запальчиво возразил Джастин, внутренне прекрасно сознавая, что опять проиграл.  
Брайан, тяжело дыша, склонился к самому его лицу.  
– Желаешь что-то возразить? – почти прошептал он. Горячее дыхание обдало и без того разгоряченную кожу, Джастин почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. – Лучше смирись с неизбежным, Солнышко.

От того, как звучал этот голос – низкий, чуть хрипловатый из-за обжигающего морозного воздуха – все слова из головы Джастина моментально куда-то исчезли вместе с желанием сопротивляться. А когда Брайан склонил голову еще ниже и резко прикусил его нижнюю губу, втягивая в уверенный, требовательный поцелуй, Джастина моментально обуяли совершенно иные стремления. Руки, секунду назад упиравшиеся Брайану в грудь, теперь мягко охватили его шею, зарылись в волосы на затылке, прижимая к себе, не позволяя отдалиться ни на миллиметр. Джастин прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как язык Брайана бесцеремонно пробирается в его рот и сплетается с его собственным. Из его груди вырвался глухой стон, тело непроизвольно выгнулось навстречу Брайану, стремясь прижаться как можно теснее, перед глазами все плыло. Во всем мире сейчас не существовало больше ничего, кроме этих ласкающих его губ, мягко толкающегося языка, зубов, прикусывающих почти до боли, смешивающейся с острым наслаждением… Даже через одежду он чувствовал каменный стояк Брайана, прижимающийся к его собственному, и подозревал, что стоит тому сейчас оторваться от его рта и шепнуть: «Перевернись», – он сделает это не задумываясь, позабыв о том, что они не дома в теплой постели, а в сугробе посреди леса. Однако у Брайана с самообладанием было явно получше, потому что именно он нашел в себе силы прервать этот безумный поцелуй, хотя и с видимым сожалением. Не отводя тяжелого, затуманенного взгляда от лица Джастина, от его растерянных глаз и приоткрытых губ, по которым каплями стекали растаявшие снежинки, Брайан поднялся на ноги и протянул мелкому руку:

– Поднимайся, пока не отморозил себе что-нибудь ценное. Прогулка закончена. Кажется, и в самом деле поднимается ветер.

Тяжело дыша, Джастин с трудом поднялся на негнущиеся от напряжения ноги. Солнце скрылось за облаками, которые стремительно серели, а деревья уже заметно покачивались от усиливающегося ветра. Пожалуй, им действительно лучше пойти домой.

***

Джастин оказался прав: ближе к вечеру погода окончательно испортилась. Брайан сидел на диване, лениво щелкая тачпадом, и прислушивался к завыванию ветра за окном. Небогатое содержимое ноутбука уже было изучено вдоль и поперек, но навалившаяся лень, а так же явное нежелание мелкого разговаривать не оставляли другого выбора. Джастин ушел в себя сразу же, как только дверь домика захлопнулась за ними. Не удостоив Брайана даже взглядом, он принялся готовить немудреный обед, потом молча поставил перед ним тарелку с тушеной рыбой и во время еды не проронил ни слова. Брайан использовал все методы: провоцировал ссору, пытался подлизаться, нахваливая его стряпню, даже согласился сам вымыть посуду – поистине геройский поступок, с его точки зрения целиком и полностью отражающий всю степень его раскаяния и готовности к диалогу. Ничего не помогало – мелкий по-прежнему дулся непонятно на что и не обращал на него внимания. Блядь, ну не из-за валяний же в сугробе? Джастин даже не вырывался, сразу же с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, будто только и ждал подходящего случая. Брайан и сам завелся не на шутку, впиваясь в податливые губы и посасывая жадный язык, а от прерывистого тяжелого дыхания, переходящего в глухие стоны, хотелось прямо там стянуть с мелкого штаны и засадить по самые яйца. Один бог знает, каких усилий ему стоило оторваться от прижимающегося к нему тела. И даже сейчас он, не задумываясь, отдал бы все, чтобы этот поцелуй случился в более подходящем месте. А теперь засранец ходит, отрешенно пряча глаза, и совершенно не желает общаться. И ему наплевать, что при одном взгляде на обиженно поджатые губы у Брайана просыпается неконтролируемое желание, нет, не трахать, а просто прижать его к себе и не выпускать, пока все дурные мысли не улетучатся нахрен из бестолковой белобрысой головы.

Предмет его размышлений между тем уже полчаса не вылезал из ванной, откуда доносился плеск воды и запах мыла. Моется он там, что ли? Хотелось пойти и проверить, но Брайан не знал, как Джастин отреагирует на его появление. Хотя какая, блядь, разница? Одной ссорой больше, одной меньше. Все лучше, чем сидеть тут и подыхать от скуки.

Брайан решительно отодвинул ноутбук и направился в ванную. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, когда донесшийся из-за нее мерный гул прояснил причину столь долгого отсутствия Джастина. Мелкий решил заняться стиркой. Что и не удивительно, учитывая его немудреный гардероб. Единственные джинсы после сегодняшней прогулки промокли до нитки, носить их было уже невозможно. И если Брайан без сожалений бросил свои мокрые вещи в углу ванной, то перед Джастином маячила перспектива провести всю оставшуюся неделю, щеголяя блядски откровенными шортами. Нет, конечно, Брайан был совсем не против лицезреть его туго обтянутую задницу, но хлипкая дверь домика уже не могла сдерживать напор все усиливающегося ветра. По полу жутко сквозило, что ощущалось даже через плотную ткань джинсов и теплые носки. А у Джастина не было и этого. Что-то похожее на раскаяние кольнуло Брайана, и он, стараясь действовать бесшумно, быстро пошел в спальню к сумке с вещами, которых у него стараниями Майки было более чем достаточно.

Он вытащил домашние штаны, носки, немного подумал и добавил к ним еще и тонкий свитер. Все это он молча сунул в руки Джастину, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не усмехнуться в ответ на его ошалелый взгляд.  
– Переоденься. Тут прохладно.  
Он уже хотел уйти, но Джастин удержал его, скользнув ладонью по плечу.  
– Спасибо, – невнятно пробормотал он и легко коснулся губами его щеки. Брайан только пожал плечами и кивнул в ответ.  
– Я просто не хочу возиться с тобой, когда ты заболеешь, – на всякий случай пояснил он.  
Джастин улыбнулся, легко и искренне, – и у Брайана на мгновение сжалось сердце. Слишком давно он не видел обращенной к нему этой светлой и беспечной улыбки и до этого момента даже не понимал, насколько соскучился по ней. Снова накатило желание обниматься – просто так, безо всякого сексуального подтекста, ощутить, как прижимается к нему горячее тело, бездумно ласкать светлые волосы и сцеловывать с губ эту улыбку. Он торопливо отвернулся и вышел, пока Джастин не понял, что с ним происходит. Брайан Кинни никогда не будет навязываться. А мелкий засранец еще пару месяцев назад ясно дал понять, что не нуждается в его заботе. И, блядь, как не больно в этом признаваться, но и в любви тоже.

***

Ну вот какого черта? Джастин прижал к груди вещи Брайана и с тихим стоном опустился на край ванны. Почему именно сейчас, когда он решил игнорировать Брайана и, если понадобится, даже уйти спать на диван? Уже несколько часов он не мог успокоиться. Душа и тело рвались туда, к нему, – закончить начатое в сугробе. Довести до логического конца то сумасшествие, с которым он отвечал на поцелуи и выгибался под умелыми руками. Даже мысли о разрыве, о том, что их сюда привело, не оказывали прежнего эффекта. Истосковавшееся по Брайану тело не желало прислушиваться к доводам рассудка и упрямо требовало своего: ласковых рук, настойчивых губ и жадных объятий.

Отвлечься… забыть… не думать…

Джастину и нужна-то была самая малость – только побыть одному, прийти в себя, чтобы снова смотреть на Брайана холодным трезвым взглядом, а не голодными влюбленными глазами. Он все просчитал, нашел, чем заняться, чтобы до самой ночи избегать близкого контакта с Брайаном, но тот одним жестом разрушил всю его тщательно продуманную комбинацию. И в этом весь Брайан – то холодный и язвительный, то нежный и заботливый, то неожиданно ранимый, как в тот момент, когда Джастин, сам от себя не ожидая, потянулся к нему с благодарным поцелуем. Брайан как всегда сбежал, не в его правилах открыто демонстрировать свою слабость, а что теперь делать ему, Джастину? Если все, о чем он сейчас может думать, – это броситься на шею своему наказанию и шептать всякие нежные глупости. Разгладить губами морщинку на лбу, размять напряженные мышцы плеч, уткнуться лицом ему в грудь и просто стоять, забыв обо всем в кольце крепких рук. Черт! Черт! Черт!

Он натянул на себя одежду и еще несколько минут топтался перед дверью, не решаясь выйти и посмотреть Брайану в глаза. Страшно было не то, что он в них увидит, а то, чего в них может не быть. Той странной теплоты, от которой сердце замерло на миг, а потом заколотилось как бешеное. Той нежности, от которой вдруг задрожали руки и участилось дыхание. Он точно знал, что если снова наткнется на холодный равнодушный взгляд, просто сорвется и устроит истерику. Потому что уже не в силах выносить эту гребанную карусель в их отношениях.

Джастин глубоко вздохнул, досчитал до десяти и решительно вышел в комнату. Брайан сидел за столом, лениво постукивая зажигалкой по краю столешницы, – неожиданно молчаливый и задумчивый. Джастин робко покосился на него и стал развешивать над камином мокрые вещи…

Молчание становилось неловким, впервые за долгое время Джастин не знал, о чем говорить с Брайаном, и поэтому ухватился за первую же пришедшую в голову мысль:  
– Там еще осталась горячая вода. Не хочешь помыться?  
Брайан отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Не сейчас, лучше перед сном. После того, как поговорим с ребятами.

– А что мы будем им говорить? – продолжал допытываться Джастин.  
– Понятия не имею. – Брайан пожал плечами и встал из-за стола. Он подошел к окну, затянутому тонкой паутиной ледяных узоров, и принялся вырисовывать пальцем непонятные знаки на стекле. – Я бы вообще предпочел сегодня никого не видеть.  
– Ты все еще злишься на них, да? – тихо спросил Джастин. Он напрягся в ожидании ответа, сам не зная, что хочет услышать, но понимая – это прояснит многое.  
Брайан скользнул по нему взглядом и снова отвернулся к окну.  
– Если смотреть отсюда, то он очень напоминает Теодора.  
– Кто? – Джастин подошел поближе и вместе с Брайаном стал вглядываться в окружающую темноту. Ели за окном раскачивались под резкими порывами ветра, и от этого еще острее ощущалось одиночество и пустота вокруг. Джастин сам не заметил, как прижался к Брайану, а тот обвил рукой его плечи и указал на еле заметный силуэт снеговика, стойко глядящий в лицо надвигающейся бури.  
– Он.  
– Бррр, – вздрогнул Джастин, – не хотел бы я, чтобы Тед оказался там в такую погоду.  
– А я бы хотел, – мечтательно протянул Брайан. – Если завтра ветер стихнет, пойдем и вылепим ему для компании Майки, Ханниката и профессора. С удовольствием посмотрю, как их заносит снегом.  
– Значит, злишься, – с непонятным для себя самого разочарованием подытожил Джастин.  
– Я злюсь? – изумленно вскинул брови Брайан. – Да с хуя ли? Я просто блядски счастлив. Меня всего-навсего вырвали из реальной жизни, приволокли в какую-то гребаную дыру, лишили элементарных удобств… Блядь, я даже душ нормально принять не могу, не говоря уже о нормальном сексе. Да еще и… – он махнул рукой, не замечая, как напрягся Джастин в ожидании продолжения.  
–- Ты не договорил.  
– Что? – Брайан непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Продолжай. Ты же хотел сказать – да еще в компании того, кого ты не хочешь видеть.  
Брайан снисходительно, как на глупого маленького ребенка, взглянул на него:  
– Не пори чушь, Солнышко. Если бы тебя тут не было, я бы свихнулся в первый же вечер.  
– Это не чушь, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Джастин. – Это ведь… – Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок и продолжил: – Это ведь ты… ушел.  
Брайан нахмурился, закусил губу и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
– Я…  
Сигнал начала связи заставил его замолчать. Он посмотрел на ноутбук, хмыкнул и подтолкнул Джастина к дивану.  
– «Большой брат» следит за тобой. Пошли, мы не можем пропустить явление спасителей.  
Джастин выругался про себя. Сейчас он как никогда был согласен с Брайаном и с удовольствием сам бы вытолкал непрошеных гостей на мороз, да еще и присыпал сверху снегом. Да вот только хрен дотянешься. Их счастье, что они в Питтсбурге. А вот он теперь, скорее всего, так и не узнает, что хотел сказать Брайан.

Джастин присел на краешек дивана, опершись на поставленные на колени локти, и хмуро взглянул на монитор, где опять нарисовалась вся компания. Подобие улыбки мелькнуло на его лице, когда он представил себе сборище снеговиков, которое завтра возникнет на поляне, если метель к утру угомонится. Утешение было слабоватое, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Брайан плюхнулся рядом, закинул руку ему на плечи и по-хозяйски притянул к себе. Джастин вздрогнул от прикосновения, но сил противиться у него уже не осталось, и он привалился к теплому брайанову боку.

– Привееет, – раздался нестройный хор голосов.  
– И вам не болеть, – сквозь зубы процедил Брайан.  
– Как прошел день? – лучезарно улыбаясь, промурлыкал Эммет, заметив, что остальные мнутся в нерешительности.

Брайан уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную убийственную реплику, как вдруг верхний свет в комнате замерцал и на несколько мгновений потускнел, как будто где-то в сети произошел перепад напряжения. В ту же секунду изображение на экране дернулось и пропало. Брайан протянул руку и озадаченно пощелкал кнопками, однако никакого видимого эффекта это не возымело

– Блядь, похоже, мы остались без связи, – разочарованно присвистнув, констатировал он. Джастин с удивлением понял, что испытывает от этого даже некоторое облегчение – все равно он понятия не имел, что в этот раз сказать друзьям.  
– Да и хрен с ней, – он поднялся, поспешно освободившись из объятий Брайана, и направился на кухню, на ходу придумывая, чем бы себя занять. – Чай будешь пить?  
– Лучше чего-нибудь покрепче. Ты вроде говорил, там был виски? – озарило Брайана.  
– Угу. – Джастин уже и сам был готов напиться вдрызг, чтобы изгнать из головы мучившие его мысли и хотя бы ненадолго забыться.  
– Ну вот и отлично! Только сначала, пожалуй, приму ванну. Не начинай без меня! – шутливо предупредил Брайан и скрылся в ванной.

Джастин лишь рассеянно кивнул, доставая из бара бутылку и пару бокалов. Он вернулся к стойке и опустился на высокий табурет, задумчиво вертя бутылку в руках и невольно прислушиваясь к шуму воды, заглушаемому свистом ветра снаружи. Сочетание звуков получалось жутковатое. Похоже, там уже бушевала настоящая буря. Неудивительно, что связь пропала, наверняка где-нибудь случилась авария. Очередной порыв ветра бросил в окно вихрь колючих снежинок, так что зазвенело стекло. Джастин обернулся на этот звук, но не успел ничего разглядеть, потому что внезапно оказался в кромешной тьме.

– Эй, Солнышко, что, блядь, за идиотские шутки? Немедленно включи свет! – донеслось из ванной.  
– Брайан, я тут ни при чем! – крикнул он в ответ. – Во всем доме темно! Кажется, теперь мы остались еще и без электричества.  
– Ну так сделай что-нибудь! – прорычал Брайан. – Не могу же я мыться в темноте!  
– Погоди, кажется, я где-то видел свечи. Я сейчас! – Джастин спрыгнул с табурета и ощупью, стараясь ни на что не налететь, начал пробираться к кухонному шкафу. Поиски затянулись, потому что даже после того, как глаза более или менее привыкли к темноте, разглядеть в ней что-то по-прежнему было невозможно. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем он, наконец, нашарил упаковку свечей в одном из ящиков. К счастью, тут же рядом лежали и спички. Спустя несколько секунд кухня озарилась неровным, мерцающим светом. Подумав, Джастин зажег еще несколько штук, чтобы можно было ходить по дому, не рискуя споткнуться и свернуть себе шею, и осторожно направился в сторону ванной.

Всецело захваченный поисками и подгоняемый гневными возгласами Брайана, Джастин наконец-то сумел немного отвлечься от своих душевных терзаний. Он аккуратно, не сводя глаз с трепыхающегося язычка пламени, приоткрыл дверь в ванную и скользнул внутрь, прикрывая дрожащий огонек рукой, чтобы случайный сквозняк не задул его. В ванной было жарко и душно. Джастин пристроил блюдце со свечой на подзеркальную полочку и только после этого поднял взгляд на молчаливо наблюдавшего за его действиями Брайана.

От зрелища, представшего его взору, Джастина бросило в жар. Брайан полулежал в ванне, каким-то чудом умудряясь даже в этом древнем корыте с потеками ржавчины выглядеть сногсшибательно. В неярком свете свечи его влажная кожа приобрела янтарный оттенок и, казалось, светилась изнутри. Кисть руки свешивалась наружу, капли воды стекали по тонким длинным пальцам и падали на пол, а глаза продолжали молча изучать остолбеневшего парня. Джастин почувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина, а в горле, наоборот, моментально пересохло. Словно завороженный, он пожирал Брайана глазами так, будто хотел навсегда запечатлеть в памяти его образ, и это был его последний шанс. Все мысли куда-то испарились, он уже слабо соображал, что вообще происходит. Смятение, царившее в его душе, отражалось на лице, будто в зеркале, и не заметить его мог бы только слепой. Слабый голос разума откуда-то издалека отчаянно вопил: «Беги! Беги отсюда, пока у тебя еще есть силы стоять на ногах!», – но Джастин уже не слышал его. От низа живота по всему телу растекался нестерпимый жар, парализуя тело и мозг. Он судорожно сглотнул и сделал шаг назад, опершись о дверь, чтобы не упасть, чувствуя, как ноги становятся ватными.

Брайану, внешне казавшемуся спокойным и расслабленным, стоило огромных усилий напустить на себя это видимое равнодушие. Весь вид блондинистого засранца – расширенные зрачки, чуть приоткрытый чувственный рот с бисеринками пота над верхней губой, вздымающаяся из-за участившегося дыхания грудь и подрагивающие от возбуждения руки – буквально сносил ему крышу. Брайан чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть – и его яйца просто взорвутся, но никто из них так и не мог решиться прервать затянувшееся молчание.

Несколько долгих минут, показавшихся обоим вечностью, они пожирали друг друга глазами, и когда пауза, наконец, стала уже неприлично долгой, в гулкой тишине прозвучал непривычно хриплый голос Брайана:  
– Может, потрешь мне спину, раз уж явился?

Он вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса, которому безуспешно пытался придать оттенок непринужденности. А Джастин, будто только и ждал сигнала, в одну секунду подался вперед и оказался прямо возле края ванны, упершись бедром в вытянутую кисть Брайана. Рассудок, кажется, окончательно покинул мелкого, сейчас им двигала лишь всепоглощающая страсть, лишь желание наконец-то утолить безумную жажду, и он перестал противиться такому настойчивому зову своего тела.

Медленно, словно во сне, Джастин поднял руку, но вместо мочалки потянулся к гладкой лоснящейся коже. Он провел кончиками пальцев по плечу, сначала вниз, потом вверх, погладил шею, очертил линию подбородка и замер, коснувшись нижней губы. Брайан моментально вобрал в рот его пальцы и слегка прикусил, дразня. Не отводя глаз от затуманившегося взора Джастина, он поймал его вторую, безвольно висящую руку, и потянул вниз. Джастин покорно склонился к нему, горячее дыхание Брайана смешивалось с поднимающимся от воды паром, обжигая раскрасневшуюся кожу лица. Брайан слегка приподнялся, выпуская изо рта его пальцы, и впился жадным поцелуем в губы. Джастин глухо застонал, чувствуя вторгающийся в свой рот настойчивый язык, и обхватил руками голову Брайана, запуская пальцы во влажные темные волосы.

Каким же он был глупцом, когда решил, будто сможет существовать без Брайана, без его ненасытных губ, ласковых рук, уверенных объятий… Как истосковалось по нему тело! Все сомнения, одолевавшие Джастина последние пару дней, оказались отринуты и забыты. То, что происходило сейчас, было единственно правильным решением, теперь он знал это наверняка.

Брайан был совсем близко, разгоряченный, обнаженный, и целовал его жадно, яростно, так сильно прихватывая зубами нежную молочно-белую кожу, что завтра там, несомненно, появятся синяки, но Джастин этого даже не замечал. Он запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, позволяя Брайану терзать свою шею и жалея лишь о том, что не сделал этого раньше. Брайан на секунду оторвался от него, поднимаясь на ноги и притягивая к себе, не обращая внимания на выплескивающуюся воду, одним движением стянул свитер и огладил ладонями стройное мальчишеское тело. Взгляд Джастина устремился к паху Брайана, к уже давно стоящему возбужденному члену. Облизнув моментально пересохшие губы, он скользнул взглядом по лицу партнера, будто молчаливо спрашивая разрешения, и, не дожидаясь ответа, осторожно опустился на колени. Погладил блестящую головку, любуясь совершенством формы и набухшими венами, и резко, целиком вобрал в рот. Брайан невольно вскрикнул, очутившись в тесном плену его губ и языка, и в тот же момент руки привычно легли на блондинистый затылок, зарылись в светлые, в полумраке кажущиеся золотыми пряди, направляя, прижимая ближе к себе, требуя – еще, сильнее, жестче... Джастин ощущал, как болезненно пульсирует до предела напряженная собственная плоть, и понимал, что для того, чтобы кончить, в этот раз ему даже не нужно будет прикасаться к себе. Он ласкал член Брайана, выписывая языком немыслимые фигуры и дурея от такого знакомого, такого любимого аромата его тела, мысленно улыбаясь от позабытого осознания того, какую власть он, коленопреклоненный, имеет над ним. Напряжение приближалось к высшей точке, Джастин чувствовал, как подрагивают под его пальцами мускулистые бедра, как поджимаются яички, и вот, наконец, пряные капли брызжут ему прямо в горло, а Брайан хрипло стонет и вцепляется пальцами в его плечо, чтобы не упасть.

Джастин с трудом поднялся на ноги и наверняка рухнул бы на пол, если бы Брайан не поддержал его. Голова кружилась, он был словно пьяный, хотя за весь день не пил ничего крепче кофе. Брайан выбрался из ванны, не обращая внимания на лужи на полу, уверенно обнял Джастина за талию и привлек к себе, благодарно целуя в губы.

– Пойдем в постель, Солнышко… – откуда-то издалека донесся до ушей Джастина его шепот. – Там нам будет гораздо удобнее…

Джастин не ответил, только прижался сильнее и снова потянулся к его губам. Он так и не оторвался от них, жадно вылизывая и засасывая горячий язык, пока не ощутил спиной прохладу простыней. Брайан тяжело рухнул сверху, одним движением стянул мокрые штаны и сразу же вобрал в рот возбужденный член, пропуская его глубоко, до самого горла. О господи, только бы не кончить вот так сразу… Джастин всхлипнул, вцепился в его волосы и попытался оторвать от себя.

– Брайан… стой… пожалуйста… не так…, – выстанывал он, задыхаясь, и то толкался навстречу, то старался отползти подальше. Руки Брайана скользили по телу, сжимали, сминали, удерживали… Когда он выпустил наконец-то член изо рта и переключился на яйца, стало немного легче. По крайней мере, Джастин смог дотянуться до основания и сжать его дрожащей рукой. Если бы еще не слышать хриплые стоны, с которыми Брайан жадно вылизывал его мошонку… Каждый звук отдавался внизу живота, сладкой дрожью стекал к члену и приближал так нежеланную сейчас развязку. А когда Брайан рывком, словно куклу, перевернул его на живот, широко раздвинул бедра и скользнул языком к судорожно сжимающемуся колечку ануса, остатки разума окончательно покинули Джастина.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет…, – твердил он как заведенный и сам не слышал себя, выгибаясь сильнее, бесстыдно выпячивая голый зад навстречу вылизывающему, сводящему с ума языку. Брайан дразнящими касаниями прошелся по трепещущему колечку мышц, слегка отстранился, подул, заставив его инстинктивно сжаться, и снова накрыл губами, ввинчивая язык в терпкую, тесную глубину. Джастин уже не стонал, а тихонько выл, потираясь стоящим членом о простыни, руками лихорадочно сминая их в комок и поджимая пальцы ног в предвкушении разрядки. Брайан вылизывал гладкие стенки, проникал глубоко внутрь, на мгновение отстранялся, любуясь разведенными в стороны аппетитными полушариями, а затем снова врывался в глубину, яростно трахая анус языком.

Джастин почувствовал, как комната начинает кружиться и куда-то плывет, перед глазами замелькали разноцветные вспышки, он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть на Брайана, но не успел – волна невыносимого наслаждения поднялась от того места, где орудовал его язык, моментально растекаясь по позвоночнику, отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев. Джастину показалось, что его тело горит, объятое жарким огнем, плавится, растекается по сбитым простыням. В последнее мгновение он подумал, что умирает…

Он пришел в себя только через пару минут, мокрый и дрожащий, с расплывшейся под животом лужицей спермы. Брайан успокаивающе целовал его плечи и шею, терся возбужденным членом и шумно дышал:  
– Тихо… тихо…

Несмотря на то, что Джастин сейчас едва мог двигаться, ему хотелось еще. Еще больше губ, жадных рук, горячего дыхания… Хотелось почувствовать Брайана внутри, сжимать его коленями, хотелось стонать и кричать, срывая голос. Джастин поднялся на четвереньки и потянулся за презервативом. Почти невыполнимая задача, когда твой голый зад целуют и мнут, а между ягодиц проталкивается скользкий палец. Джастин потерялся в ощущениях, не зная, то ли тянуться рукой под кровать, то ли насадиться сильнее. Издевательство! Но как же хорошо… Настолько, что член снова подрагивает и наливается таким желанным сейчас возбуждением. Проклятая коробка наконец-то нашлась, и Джастин с облегчением сжал в руке тускло поблескивающий в свете свечей пакетик. Сунув его в руку Брайану, он с облегчением упал на живот и тут же с готовностью снова раздвинул ноги. Брайан навалился сверху, распластавшись всем телом, ни на секунду не прекращая трахать его пальцем, и стонал. Так стонал, что Джастина просто уносило от каждого звука.

Брайан потерся пахом, скользя покрытым латексом членом между ягодицами, а потом резко перевернул его на спину, подхватил ногу под колено, закидывая ее на плечо и одним движением вбился внутрь, зажмурившись от нахлынувших ощущений. Он сразу же взял жесткий ритм, и Джастину ничего не оставалось, кроме как, вскрикивая при каждом прикосновении к простате, подаваться навстречу. Прижатый к животу, словно каменный от напряжения член подрагивал при каждом толчке, сильные руки до боли сминали плечи, и снова не осталось ничего, кроме шалого взгляда зеленовато-карих глаз напротив и горячих губ, сминающих рот в требовательном поцелуе. Четкий размашистый ритм сменился прерывистым и рваным, Джастин не выдержал первым и с хриплым криком вцепился ногтями в спину Брайана, раздирая ее в кровь. Все еще содрогаясь в судорогах оргазма, он почувствовал, как глубоко внутри запульсировал член Брайана, и устало обмяк, полностью отдаваясь отголоскам наслаждения.

***

Они трахались до глубокой ночи. Кончали, обессиленно падая на кровать, и снова тянулись к изголодавшимся по теплу и ласке телам. И так и уснули на влажных от пота и спермы простынях, прижавшись друг к другу и не слыша ни завывания бури за окном, ни жалобного скрипа ставень, содрогающихся под порывами ветра.   
_____________________  
(1) 70,76 кг

 

## День четвертый. О том, как одно ведро, две бутылки виски и колода карт могут привести к неожиданным последствиям.

 

 

Брайан лениво потянулся на кровати и открыл глаза. Остывший за ночь воздух спальни заставил его поежиться и покрепче завернуться в шерстяное одеяло, под которым было так тепло и уютно, что совершенно не хотелось вставать. Тихое сопение под ухом и тесно прижавшийся к нему зацелованный и затраханный мелкий засранец только усиливали странное ощущение счастья. Уже привычный глазу гость был тут как тут и с недоуменным видом, если конечно это определение применимо к мохнатому многолапому существу, озирал царивший в комнате разгром. А посмотреть было на что. Валявшиеся тут и там использованные презервативы составляли лишь малую часть общей картины. Штаны Джастина, мокрые полотенца, второпях скинутое с кровати покрывало… Даже застиранная штора на окне оказалась сорванной и вяло колыхалась, подгоняемая сквозняками, проникающими сквозь щели рамы. Про гардину Брайан помнил хорошо, он сам оборвал ее, когда пытался одновременно удержать равновесие и повисшего на шее мелкого, не прекращая при этом втрахивать его в стенку рядом с окном. А вот каким образом пострадал разломанный чуть ли не в щепки и вряд ли подлежащий восстановлению стул, венчавший воцарившийся в комнатке хаос, для Брайана оказалось тайной, покрытой мраком.

Паук спустился пониже, видимо, чтобы получше рассмотреть причину утреннего бедлама. Выдержать раскачивающийся перед лицом мохнатый комок оказалось не так уж просто, но Брайан стойко вынес такое издевательство. Зато когда паук попытался проделать подобный же трюк над смешно подрагивающим носом Джастина, терпение Кинни истощилось. Он уже проверенным способом отправил незваного гостя в полет, завершившийся на соседней стенке, и с удовлетворением проводил взглядом недовольно перебирающую лапками тварь до столь любимой им щели.

Со стандартными утренними процедурами закончено. Еще бы отлить не мешало. И покурить. Начать пришлось с первого – природа мать требовала своего, поэтому он выбрался из кровати и, стараясь не поджимать озябшие босые ноги, пошлепал в ванную. Путь к благословенному унитазу преграждали холодные лужи и разбросанная по полу одежда. Зато вода в кране оказалась все еще теплой, чем и не преминул воспользоваться Брайан, завершив свидание с фаянсовым другом и забравшись в ванну. Зеркало на стене отразило весьма помятое небритое существо с распухшими губами, торчащими в разные стороны волосами и ярко краснеющими засосами на шее.

Да уж! Мелкий ночью постарался на славу, и спина блядски болит, даже мочалкой не притронуться. Не то чтобы Брайан был недоволен, скорее наоборот – глупая удовлетворенная улыбка никак не желала сходить с его лица, стоило только вспомнить, с каким голодным отчаянием набрасывался на него Джастин, едва отдышавшись после очередного оргазма. За прошлую ночь они перепробовали по меньшей мере половину из имеющихся в их арсенале поз, приспособив для этого всю нехитрую мебель спальни. Видимо, несчастный стул как раз и пал жертвой очередного такого эксперимента. Слава яйцам, из комнаты они так и не выбрались, иначе страшно представить, какой ущерб был бы нанесен их и без того не блещущей разнообразием обстановке. Последствия спермотоксикоза, чтоб их! Мелкий даже предпринял пару попыток добраться до его задницы, к счастью не увенчавшихся успехом, но несколько пальцев в ней точно побывало – это Брайан тоже запомнил очень хорошо. Интересно, теперь Джастин по-прежнему будет строить из себя недотрогу или поймет, наконец, насколько это глупо? Брайан лично собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы переубедить его – они и так потеряли почти три дня. А с учетом того, что все закончится, стоит только вернуться в Питтс, тратить оставшееся время на глупые ссоры не имело никакого смысла. Поэтому нужно поспешить, пока Джастин не проснулся и полностью не осознал случившееся вчера. Убеждать его лучше всего голым и в постели – этот безотказный метод срабатывал всегда. Брайан решительно вытерся полотенцем и высунулся из ванной. Вроде спит… Отлично. Как раз хватает времени, чтобы прихватить сигареты и растянуться рядом.

Когда матрас прогнулся под весом вернувшегося Брайана, а его рука мягко, но уверенно легла на щедро изукрашенные кровоподтеками плечи, веки Джастина дрогнули. Находясь где-то на границе сна и яви, несколько секунд он пытался отделить одно от другого и постичь масштаб разразившейся катастрофы. Реальность оказалась неумолима: вне всяких сомнений, этой ночью произошло именно то, чего он так упорно пытался избежать. Разумеется, он не мог видеть себя со стороны, но судя по тому, как горела шея, на ней живого места не было от укусов Брайана, плечи саднило так, как будто их до сих пор сжимали железной хваткой длинные сильные пальцы, ну а задница ныла просто блядски, ни на секунду не позволяя забыть о том марафоне, который выпал на ее долю несколько часов назад.

Джастин зажмурился, тихонько застонал и перекатился на бок, тут же уткнувшись носом Брайану под ключицу и привычным движением положив руку на грудь. Все случившееся было абсолютно неправильным, но почему-то казалось таким естественным и, как ни парадоксально, единственно верным вариантом... Противоречивые чувства, охватившие Джастина еще прошлым вечером, теперь вернулись с новой силой. Он не должен был поддаваться натиску Брайана, а уж лежать сейчас, обнимая его и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и вовсе было последнее, что ему следовало делать. Но, черт возьми, это было так приятно... Они уже так давно не просыпались вместе в объятиях друг у друга, что он почти позабыл это ощущение любимого тела в своих руках.

– Проснись и сияй, Солнышко! – провозгласил Брайан, выпуская в потолок колечко дыма и потираясь колючей щекой о блондинистую макушку. Джастин приподнялся на локте, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
– Доброе утро… – его блуждающий взгляд скользил по комнате, изучая поле вчерашней битвы, и глаза распахивались все шире и шире с каждой новой замеченной деталью. – Брайан… Чем мы тут вчера занимались? Неужели просто сексом? В это невозможно поверить, тут как будто ураган прошел.  
– Не просто сексом, – Брайан покачал головой, мечтательно глядя вверх. – Это был один из самых охуительных трах-марафонов в моей жизни. И полагаю, в твоей тоже. Во всяком случае, моя искалеченная спина в этом просто уверена.  
– Я тебя поранил? – встревоженно обернулся Джастин.  
– Ерунда. Пожалуй, за пару минетов я готов об этом забыть.  
Джастин вспыхнул.  
– Брайан, я не уверен, что нам стоит это продолжать…  
– Поздно, Солнышко, об этом надо было думать вчера, когда ты таким оригинальным способом решил потереть мне спину, – Брайан поморщился, шевельнув плечом, которое тут же отозвалось ноющей болью.  
– Прости… – Джастин наклонил голову и осторожно прикоснулся губами к ярко-алой полосе с запекшимися кое-где темными сгустками. Брайан глубоко вздохнул и обнял его, притягивая ближе к себе и вовлекая в медленный, тягучий поцелуй. Сегодняшняя сумасшедшая ночь порядком вымотала обоих, но так до конца и не утолила их жажду друг друга. Только теперь каждому хотелось насладиться любовником не спеша, чувственно и размеренно, тем более что и торопиться особо было некуда.

Утренние обжимания закономерно закончились обоюдным минетом. Вставать не хотелось, но не лежать же весь день, прижавшись к теплому боку Брайана? Джастин опустил ногу на пол и тут же отдернул ее – доски были просто ледяные. Камин давно потух, а до сих пор бушующая вьюга выдула все остатки тепла из избушки.

– Ты куда? – пробормотал Брайан, перехватывая его руку.  
– В ванную, – недовольно буркнул в ответ Джастин, чье хорошее настроение как рукой сняло при мысли о том, что сейчас нужно будет бежать босиком по холодному полу.  
– Давай быстро, здесь блядски холодно.  
Джастин усмехнулся, глядя на старательно пытавшегося натянуть одеяло на свои длинные ноги Брайана, и не удержался от подколки:  
– Твой развращенный сексом мозг придумал еще один способ согреться?  
– Развращает не секс, а его отсутствие, – нравоучительно заметил Брайан, – что ты наглядно и продемонстрировал прошлой ночью.  
В любой другой ситуации Джастин бы смутился, но замерзший Кинни, натянувший одеяло до самых ушей, выглядел настолько умилительно, что он не удержался и чмокнул его в холодный покрасневший нос.  
– Я быстро, – прошептал он и, не слушая дальнейшее ворчание Брайана, побежал в ванную, прихватив по пути высохшее после вчерашней стирки белье.

Когда он вернулся, Брайан уже спал, смешно съежившись и уткнувшись лицом в его подушку. Похвалив себя за то, что все-таки решил растопить камин, Джастин разделся и нырнул в нагретую кровать – в конце концов, ночью они почти не спали, а делать все равно было нечего.

***

– Просыпайся, Солнышко, и я позволю тебе отсосать у меня.  
Джастин лениво перевернулся, уставился в смеющиеся глаза Брайана и сонно пробормотал:  
– Вот уж нихуя. У меня до сих пор челюсть ломит. И задницу тоже, – поспешил добавить он, поймав заинтересованный взгляд, скользнувший по его телу.  
Брайан вздохнул, хотя его огорчение смотрелось бы более эффектно, если бы не пляшущие смешинки в глазах, и шлепнул Джастина по многострадальному месту.  
– Вставай, блядь, я есть хочу. Электричества так и нет, а с этим гребным пожирателем дров я общего языка не нашел.

Пришлось подниматься, хотя Джастин с удовольствием повалялся бы еще пару часов, и желательно вместе с Брайаном, но желудок при упоминании о пище требовательно заурчал. Видимо, он действительно долго спал, потому что в комнатах было убрано – не идеальный порядок, но от прежнего разгрома не осталось и следа.

Завтрак, а вернее уже обед, затянулся надолго. Брайан вертелся под руками, норовя выхватить куски из-под ножа, а когда Джастин не выдержал и возмущенно зашипел, тот переключился уже на него самого, то поглаживая по заднице, то обнимая и потираясь об нее же полувставшим членом. В результате картофель пригорел, а есть пришлось на диване, потому что кухонная стойка оказалась слишком хлипкой, руки Брайана слишком умелыми, а Джастин слишком слабым, чтобы сопротивляться такому натиску.

– Говорил же, что она сломается! – пилил он развалившегося рядом и почесывающего голый живот Брайана. – Ведь кровать в двух шагах.  
– Не помню такого, – ухмыляясь, ответил тот. – Это было до того, как ты умолял меня поскорее вставить тебе, или после?

Джастину пришлось заткнуться – действительно просил, против правды не попрешь. Но, блядь, если так и дальше пойдет… А ведь пойдет, судя по плотоядно облизывающемуся Брайану и мгновенно поджимающимся от его взгляда яйцам. Сломанный стул и кухонная стойка. На задницу сесть невозможно. Черт, нужно было срочно что-то придумать, пока Брайан снова не перешел к активным действиям. Что-то, что сможет отвлечь его от мыслей о сексе хотя бы на пару часов.

Джастин окинул рассеянным взглядом художественный бардак на кухне. Среди гор немытой посуды, громоздящихся на столе, мелькнула извлеченная еще вчера из бара бутылка виски, о которой они с Брайаном благополучно позабыли, увлекшись водными процедурами, плавно перешедшими в интенсивные физические упражнения. Джастин мысленно возликовал – ничего лучше нельзя было и придумать, чтобы на некоторое время отвлечь Брайана от мыслей о том, как бы снова добраться до многострадальной джастиновой задницы.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы самого Брайана эта идея сильно воодушевила, но, во всяком случае, это было лучше, чем просто сидеть и пялиться на белобрысого поганца, не имея возможности завалить его на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность (или прижать к вертикальной) и затрахать до потери сознания. Впрочем, после того как бутылка наполовину опустела, жизнь заиграла для Брайана новыми красками. Джастин хлопотал возле раковины, торопясь, пока не начало темнеть, перемыть всю посуду и привести кухню в более или менее божеский вид, а Брайан лениво наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных век, в пальцах правой руки зажав сигарету, а левой задумчиво поводя по краю бокала, в котором плескался янтарный напиток. Трахаться ему отнюдь не расхотелось, но Брайан прекрасно понимал, что теперь мелкий засранец никуда от него не денется, а порция хорошего виски еще никогда и никому не вредила.

Покончив с хозяйственными хлопотами, Джастин вернулся в гостиную и устроился в кресле напротив Брайана с бокалом в руках. По телу мало-помалу начало разливаться приятное тепло, и он не понимал, было ли это следствием выпитого алкоголя или близости раскинувшегося на диване Брайана, или же это был просто жар от пылающего камина, куда он добавил несколько поленьев, так чтобы хватило на всю ночь, и утром не пришлось бы снова примерзать к ледяному полу.

Бутылка пустела, за окном становилось все темнее. Джастин допил остатки из своего бокала и поднялся.

– Пойду зажгу свечи, – сообщил он вопросительно взглянувшему на него Брайану.  
– Давай лучше пойдем в кровать и трахнемся, а? – тот, уже изрядно захмелевший, попытался состроить жалобную гримасу, чем вызвал у Джастина приступ смеха, и обиженно отвернулся. – Ладно, тогда захвати хотя бы вторую бутылку из бара. Лучше спиться, чем подохнуть тут от скуки.

На кухне захлопали выдвигаемые ящики, а через минуту Джастин вернулся, сияя, как начищенный чайник.

– Принес виски?  
– Я принес кое-то получше, – он торжественно положил на стол колоду карт. – По-моему, отличный способ скоротать вечер.  
– Неплохо, Солнышко, – одобрительно сощурился Брайан. – Однако вместе с виски будет еще лучше.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – сдался Джастин, готовый на все, чтобы еще хотя бы ненадолго уберечь свою пятую точку от посягательств Брайана. – Что скажешь насчет партии в покер?  
– Скажу – восхитительная идея, тебе осталось всего лишь сбегать до ближайшего казино и позаимствовать у них немного фишек на вечер-другой.

Джастин замер в задумчивости на несколько секунд, потом показал Брайану язык и скрылся в спальне. Оттуда он вернулся с уже знакомой коробкой резиновых изделий, содержимого в которой за прошлую ночь несколько поубавилось. Брайан заинтересованно приподнялся на локте.

– О, ты передумал? Наши планы меняются? Я весь в твоем распоряжении, – его рука уверенно потянулась к ширинке.  
– Брайан, ты можешь хотя бы минуту не думать о сексе?  
– Не могу, – покаянно помотал головой Брайан. – Особенно когда твоя задница находится в пределах прямой досягаемости, и…  
– Я имел в виду, – продолжил Джастин, игнорируя это высказывание, – что презервативы можно использовать вместо фишек.  
– Господи, Солнышко, когда ты успел стать таким занудой? – скривился Брайан. – Ладно, черт с тобой, только играть я согласен исключительно на раздевание.

Джастин вздохнул. Конечно, иного от Брайана нельзя было и ожидать. Впрочем, он здраво рассудил, что вечер в любом случае закончится трахом, так почему бы и не превратить карточную игру в подобие прелюдии? Он разделил презервативы на две равные кучки и наполнил бокалы из новой, только что открытой бутылки Джим Бима.

Спустя полчаса и полбутылки виски, слегка опьяневший Джастин швырнул на стол очередную провальную пару (1) и, выругавшись, стянул футболку.  
– Я заебался! – возмущенно заявил он пьяно ухмыляющемуся Брайану и поджал под себя голые ноги. – Мне нужен стимул, чтобы было желание выиграть.  
Брайан изумленно вскинул брови:  
– Разве моего члена недостаточно?  
– Твой член я увижу в любом случае, и для этого вовсе не обязательно выигрывать, категорично отрезал Джастин. – Мне нужно что-то… – он сосредоточенно потер лоб, – что-то весомое, что-то большее… что-то...  
– Мой член! – Брайан снова наполнил бокалы и протянул один Джастину.  
Тот не глядя выпил и ненадолго задумался. Офигительная в своей простоте идея пришла внезапно, и он, донельзя довольный собой, вскинул на Брайана смеющиеся глаза:  
– Я придумал, – лукавая улыбка озарила его лицо.  
Брайан нервно передернул плечами:  
– Почему я заранее уверен, что эта хуйня мне не понравится?  
Джастин наклонился к нему и интимно прошептал:  
– О, тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
Брайан выжидающе уставился на него и чуть не подавился виски, когда тот выпалил ему прямо в ухо:  
– Я тебя трахну!  
– Ты охра… охру… блядь! Охуел? – попытался возмутиться Брайан, но не сдержавшись, пьяно захихикал. – Ты точно охуел!  
Джастин торжествующе потер руки. Хмель ударил ему в голову и придал смелости, потому что сам не ожидая от себя такого, он продолжил:  
– Более того, я использую на тебе весь припасенный Эмметом арсенал игрушек, – и, глядя на удивленно открывшего рот Брайана, мстительно добавил: – Анальные шарики обалденно будут смотреться в твоей заднице.

Джастин ожидал чего угодно – Брайан мог презрительно хмыкнуть и уйти, мог уничижительными словами и оскорбительными намеками разбить его в пух и прах, или, что вероятнее, наплевав на игру, просто втрахать ему мозги, на деле продемонстрировав, кто здесь топ. Особенно с учетом их разрыва, который так и висел между ними болезненным напоминанием. Брайан и раньше не часто допускал его к святому – своей заднице, а уж об экспериментах с ней Джастин не пытался и заикаться. Максимум, что позволял Кинни, это несколько игр с его любимым вибратором – не более. А уж сейчас, когда они расстались, и секс был лишь вынужденной мерой избавления от спермотоксикоза, о доступе к пятой точке Брайана можно было только мечтать. Тем более удивительным стало то, что Брайан только криво усмехнулся в ответ и, вызывающе раздвинув ноги, развалился на диване.

– Хорошо, блядь, шарики, так шарики. Надеюсь, твоя задница уже зажила, потому что когда я выиграю, а я однозначно выиграю, я намерен сделать то же самое.

Видимо, Брайан был гораздо пьянее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Ошарашенный таким поворотом событий, Джастин принялся торопливо раздавать карты, пока тот не одумался и не взял свои слова обратно. Конечно, шансы выиграть у него были ничтожно малы, но чем черт не шутит? И Джастин со своей стороны планировал сделать все, чтобы заполучить вожделенный приз.

Азарт кружил голову почище виски, Джастин торговался и блефовал, и даже не удивился, когда открытые после ривера (2) карты вместе с парой в его руке образовали стрит-флеш (3). Брайан игриво приподнял бровь и, сексуально облизнувшись, принялся стягивать первый носок. «Засранец!» – думал Джастин, поправляя мгновенно ставшие тесными штаны – Кинни умудрился даже такое простое действие превратить в эротическое шоу. Правда, его пыл заметно поубавился, когда спустя несколько раундов и столько же бокалов виски к носку присоединился второй, а за ним и футболка.

– Ты мухлюешь! – возмущенно сопел он, стягивая джинсы. – Как, блядь, тот, кто в жизни не был… – он покачнулся и плюхнулся на диван, запутавшись в штанине. – Какого хуя пол такой неровный?  
– Кто в жизни не был ни в одном гребаном казино, умудрился два раза подряд собрать флеш-рояль (4)? – продолжил он, наконец справившись с непослушными джинсами и бросив их в общую кучу. – Играем дальше?  
– На что? – расплылся в торжествующей улыбке Джастин. – Кое-кто не носит нижнего белья. На тебе больше ничего нет, а это значит, что я выиграл.

Брайан недоуменно уставился на свой член, потыкал в него пальцем, будто не веря собственным глазам, и сфокусировал пьяный, но от этого не менее возмущенный взгляд на довольном Джастине.  
– Ты… ты… специально напоил меня! – он попытался ткнуть в него пальцем, но тот никак не хотел удерживаться на одном месте и все норовил свернуть к почти пустой бутылке. – Это все гребаное виски!  
– Это не виски, – просиял Джастин, все еще не верящий в собственную победу. – Это инвестиции в мой выигрыш.  
– Еще пара бокалов таких инвестиций, и я – недвижимость, – пробурчал Брайан в ответ и попытался встать. Его снова повело, и Джастину пришлось подхватить, чтобы помочь удержаться. Сказать по правде, Джастина и самого порядком штормило, перед глазами все двоилось и расплывалось, а голос Брайана казался глухим и далеким.

Брайан оттолкнул его и выпрямился, раскинув руки. Его поза была бы более эффектной, если бы ее обладателя не мотало из стороны в сторону при малейшей попытке шевельнуться.  
– Ну что? Забирай свой вые… выигрыш…  
Джастин легонько шлепнул его по заднице и подтолкнул в сторону спальни:  
– На кровать. И можешь начинать готовиться. Я трахну тебя так, что ты имя собственное забудешь.  
– Обещания… обещания… – недовольно пробурчал Брайан и, пошатываясь, направился в спальню.

Окрыленный победой, предвкушая и уже заранее смакуя свой выигрыш, Джастин поспешил в ванную, цепляясь за все, что только можно, и запинаясь на каждом шагу. Там он первым делом снял с полки свою сумку и вытряхнул из нее игрушки. Эммет наверняка даже представить себе не мог, какое применение им найдется... Вволю налюбовавшись и представив себе в красках реакцию Брайана при виде этих штуковин, Джастин полез в ванну. Он старательно ополоснулся под краном и долго тщательно взбивал пенную шапку из шампуня на голове, оттягивая сладостный момент возвращения в спальню и наслаждаясь томительными минутами ожидания.

Спустя полчаса, раскрасневшийся, с кожей, пылающей вовсе не из-за горячей воды, он вывалился из ванной в одном лишь полотенце на бедрах, сжимая в руке вибратор и анальные шарики, и на цыпочках подошел к дверному проему спальни.

– Заждался меня, дорогой? – как можно соблазнительнее промурлыкал Джастин, заглядывая в спальню. Его рука уже опустилась вниз, готовая стянуть полотенце, как вдруг со стороны кровати раздался странный звук. Джастин оторопело сделал шаг вперед, не веря своим ушам, и замер. Звук повторился. Джастин вернулся в гостиную и прихватил со стола свечу. Cвета она давала немного, впрочем, его было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть Брайана, который сладко посапывал поперек кровати, периодически ворочаясь и громко всхрапывая.

– Брайан! – возмущенно окликнул Джастин, чувствуя, как от разочарования предательски защипало в носу. Никакой реакции со стороны кровати не последовало. – Как ты мог… а мой выигрыш?.. – разочарованно протянул Джастин, чувствуя, как нижняя губа начинает дрожать от обиды. Воодушевление мигом покинуло его, он развернулся и зашагал обратно в гостиную. На столике возле дивана еще стояла бутылка с остатками виски. Джастин выплеснул содержимое в бокал и опрокинул его одним махом, после чего рухнул на диван, отшвырнув в сторону игрушки, которые все еще сжимал в руке.

– Так нечестно… – пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Мы же договориииились, – плаксиво протянул он, бросив взгляд в сторону спальни, откуда по-прежнему доносился богатырский храп пьяного в стельку Брайана. Было безумно обидно, а еще он чувствовал себя страшно одиноким и всеми покинутым. Бешеная концентрация алкоголя в крови только усиливала чувство вселенской несправедливости. Ему совершенно необходимо сейчас было с кем-нибудь поговорить, слишком много накипело на душе. Но с кем тут беседовать, когда единственная живая душа рядом и есть его обидчик, без зазрения совести дрыхнущий в соседней комнате? Хоть в лес к медведям иди, ей-богу... Джастин поднялся с дивана и подошел к окну. Ветер утих, снег прекратился, сквозь редкие тучи на заснеженный лес падал неяркий свет луны, а на поляне прямо напротив окна виднелась одинокая фигура вчерашнего снеговика.

– Бедняга Теодор, – вспомнил Джастин имя, данное накануне снеговику Брайаном. – Тоже торчит там один, всеми брошенный и никому не нужный, да еще на таком морозе… Мы тут хотя бы в тепле сидим, а у него даже шапки нет, – всхлипывал Джастин, жалуясь в темноту. Сострадание к снежному бедняге на полянке оказалось столь сильно, что Джастин, долго не раздумывая, развернулся и пошел одеваться. Несомненно, Теодору просто необходимо было принести шапку… или что-нибудь, что могло бы ее заменить. А еще ему можно будет пожаловаться на Брайана! В восторге от своей гениальной идеи, Джастин наскоро оделся, прихватил из бара фляжку с виски и стоявшее в углу большое эмалированное ведро и поспешил на улицу. 

***

Снега намело столько, что протоптанная ими тропинка полностью исчезла, оставив только едва заметный в сгущающейся ночи извилистый след от крыльца к снеговику. Проваливаясь по колено на каждом шагу, Джастин не совсем твердо, но упорно шел к намеченной цели. Теодор был уже совсем рядом, когда внезапно налетевший резкий порыв ветра сбил Джастина с ног. Громко выругавшись, он попытался подняться, но это оказалось не так просто. Шлепнулся Джастин не совсем удачно – видимо, его сдуло с протоптанной тропы – и приземлился задницей в глубокий мягкий сугроб. Представив, как нелепо он выглядит со стороны, Джастин не смог удержаться от смеха. Конечно, эта поза куда уместнее бы смотрелась на кровати и прекрасно подошла бы… – он посмотрел на неприлично задранные вверх ноги – прекрасно подошла бы, например, для римминга, но уж никак не для валяний в сугробе посреди заснеженного леса. Поэтому вставать все-таки пришлось, несмотря на постоянно проваливающиеся руки и разъезжающиеся ноги. Да и прижатый к груди подарок для Теодора скорее мешал, чем помогал. Тем не менее спустя несколько минут Джастин снова стоял на относительно твердой поверхности. Пообещав себе быть осмотрительнее, он продолжил свой прерванный падением путь и вскоре стоял на порядком утрамбованной ими с Брайаном во время постройки снеговика поверхности. Теодор прилично пострадал после бури и теперь уныло таращился на Джастина одним глазом. Даже его морковка, прежде горделиво торчащая вверх, уныло повисла. Это зрелище растрогало Тейлора практически до слез, пьяно всхлипнув, он пододвинул ведро поближе к Теодору, уселся и постарался как можно более ободряюще ему улыбнуться.  
– Что, приятель? Хреново?

Морковный член опустился еще ниже. Джастин сочувственно поцокал языком:  
– Та же хуйня, дружище. Один в один. Представляешь, Теодор… Ой, прости, ты не против, что я так тебя называю? – он выжидающе уставился на снеговика. – Раз молчишь, значит не против. Так вот, Теодор, помнишь того засранца, который прилепил тебе яйца? Прости, я вижу, что их больше нет, но честно говоря, – он наклонился ближе и заговорщицки зашептал, – честно говоря, у него тоже осталось только одно. Правда-правда! Только не вздумай проговориться, что я его сдал, иначе я имею все шансы полностью лишиться своих.

Ветер усиливался, и даже куртка не спасала от его завихрений. Джастин натянул шапку на уши, покрепче запахнулся и достал припасенную фляжку. Глоток обжигающего виски помог согреться, и он уныло продолжил:  
– Представляешь, этот засранец уснул. Просто взял и уснул, наплевав на то, что проиграл мне секс. Я уверен, что это он специально. Специально вырубился, чтобы не подставлять мне свою драгоценную задницу. Тоже мне беда, скажешь? Не-е-е, приятель, ты просто не знаешь Брайана. Этот ублюдок теперь меня и близко к ней не подпустит, – Джастин шмыгнул носом и снова взглянул на снеговика, глаз которого выражал неподдельное сочувствие. – Я ведь и не нужен ему совсем. Может, когда-то и был, но теперь уже нет. Стоит ему только выбраться отсюда, как тут же свалит трахаться в свой Вавилон, или еще куда-нибудь. А я… Привет, правая рука и старый друг – вибратор. – Джастин горестно вздохнул, открутил крышку у фляжки и протянул снеговику. – Будешь? Нет? Ну и зря. А я буду, виски тут классный. Тут вообще здорово, если не считать…

Он ненадолго задумался.  
– Ты понимаешь, я ведь даже не думал, что он уйдет. И реально охренел, когда он собрал свои манатки и свалил. И главное, ни слова мне не сказал, кроме того, что его уже все заебало. Ну подумаешь, вытер краску его новой рубашкой от Версаче. Так она ему и не шла совсем. Я вру? Ну да, вру. Этому ублюдку все идет, что ни надень. Я думал, он орать будет как ненормальный – он всегда орет в таких случаях, а потом трахает меня до потери сознания и успокаивается. А тут просто побелел весь, покидал в сумку свои шмотки и свалил. Представляешь? – снова всхлипнул он и, чтобы унять дрожь в голосе, сделал очередной глоток из фляжки.

Снеговик молча внимал его рассказу. Донельзя довольный, что нашел такого благодарного слушателя, Джастин продолжал:  
– Ты не подумай ничего, мне самому было чертовски жаль портить его рубашку, и обычно я так не делаю. Я просто пиздец как психанул, услышав, как он трепался с Майклом по телефону. Я не подслушивал! – Джастин вскинул отяжелевшую голову и упрямо помотал ею. – Просто… так получилось. Случайно. «В гробууу я видел эти сраные кооольца и эту гребаную свааадьбу!», – передразнил он. – А я-то, как дурак, надеялся, что что-то для него значу…. А он… «С меня хватило одного раааза! Майки, если он подвалит ко мне со своими кооольцами, пусть пакует вещи и уебывает как можно дааальше из штата!»  
Теодор грустно и понимающе смотрел на него, и от этой молчаливой поддержки Джастин расчувствовался настолько, что начал всхлипывать:  
– Так и сказал… слово в слово… А я… я ведь думал, что он уже готов… Что сейчас все обязательно получится… Даже кольца приготовил! Только все никак не мог время выбрать, чтобы предложение сделать. Идиот…  
Джастин хлюпнул носом, вытер его тыльной стороной ладони и сделал очередной глоток из фляжки.

– Хотя оттирать краску с пола рубашкой от Версаче, представляя себе, как вытянется его физиономия, когда он это обнаружит, было очень приятно, – мечтательное выражение появилось на его лице. – Представляешь, а меня же в Париж звали! – неожиданно вспомнил он. – Был там один парень… С деньгами, со связями. Он так хотел организовать мою персональную выставку! Проходу мне не давал... Только я к тому времени уже решил, что хватит с меня такой жизни, и хотел одного – вернуться в Питтс, к семье, к друзьям… и к Брайану, конечно. Рисовать я могу где угодно. Но когда Брайан рядом, у меня это получается гораздо лучше. В общем, еле отвязался от этого приставалы. А теперь думаю – зря, наверное. Раз Брайану я нафиг не нужен, может и стоит махнуть в Париж? А, как ты думаешь?

Снеговик продолжал хранить молчание. Ночную тишину нарушало лишь бормотание Джастина да свист ветра где-то высоко в кронах деревьев.  
– Такие вот дела, Теодор, – вздохнул он, поднимаясь с ведра и зябко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Ты уж извини, но мне, наверное, домой пора. Спасибо, что выслушал. Хоть ты меня понимаешь… – он снова всхлипнул и поднял ведро, намереваясь водрузить его снеговику на голову, но неожиданно оступился, зацепился за что-то ногой и мешком рухнул в сугроб. Резкий порыв ветра подхватил ведро, которое Джастин при падении машинально выпустил из рук, и, громыхая, покатил его по снежной корке в ту сторону, где вчера они с Брайаном катались на лыжах. Джастин поднялся на ноги, вытряхнул из рукавов набившийся снег и, с чувством выругавшись, поспешил в погоню. Ветер, словно издеваясь, относил несостоявшуюся шапку для снеговика все дальше, но Джастин, пыхтя, упорно топал за своей пропажей по снегу. Через несколько минут он оказался совсем рядом со склоном, в голове мелькнула мысль, что нужно поспешить, прежде чем ведро улетит вниз, Джастин прибавил скорости, но не успел. Подбежав к вершине склона, он остановился, с тоской наблюдая, как ведро катится вниз.

– Да что ж за день такой сегодня! – огорченно вздохнул он и обессилено опустился на корточки. Спускаться вниз пешком не хотелось, но позволить Теодору замерзнуть он тоже не мог. Джастин уже совсем было расстроился, когда в голову ему пришла очередная гениальная мысль. Он спустится вниз на лыжах и достанет ведро! Как хорошо, что Брайан вчера научил его кататься! Джастин просиял, в восторге от собственной находчивости, и повернул обратно к дому. Проходя мимо Теодора, он приветственно помахал снеговику рукой:  
– Я сейчас вернусь, Тедди, и принесу тебе твою шапку! Обещаю, я не позволю тебе замерзнуть!

***

В доме было тепло и уютно. От потрескивающего огня в камине и раздающегося из спальни мерного похрапывания Брайана жутко захотелось забить на все и упасть в нагретую постель. Но фигура Теодора, едва виднеющаяся в заиндевелом окне, с немым укором смотрела на Джастина, напоминая о данном обещании. Тяжело вздохнув, он принялся натягивать ботинки, с трудом балансируя на ставших вдруг такими непослушными ногах, и даже смог, так ни разу ни за что не зацепившись, добраться до двери – свернутая по пути тумбочка для обуви не в счет. Правда, в дверях удача все же отвернулась от него – зацепившись тяжелым ботинком за порог, он вывалился наружу, вспахивая лицом свежий снег. Ругаясь и отплевываясь, Джастин встал и подобрал отлетевшие при падении лыжи. Они были тяжелые и то и дело норовили выскользнуть из замерзших рук, но Джастин был настроен решительно. Он крепко зажал их подмышкой и устремился к склону. Проходя мимо Теодора, он заговорщически подмигнул ему.

Идти по рыхлому снегу в тяжелых ботинках было очень нелегко, уже через пять минут неуклюжего ковыляния по сугробам Джастин взмок, как после получаса занятий в тренажерке. Палки, о которые он пытался опираться, постоянно проваливались в снег, лыжи перевешивали то в одну, то в другую сторону, заставляя его балансировать, чтобы удержаться на ногах, да и внезапно усилившийся ветер мало помогал в его нелегком пути. Но Джастин упорно шел к намеченной цели, наплевав на трудности. Уж очень согревала его мысль о том, как завтра он словно невзначай расскажет Брайану о своем лыжном походе. Чтобы тот больше не смотрел с таким пренебрежением, как тогда, когда узнал, что Джастин не умеет кататься. Великолепный способ заткнуть рот мистеру Совершенство!

Приободряя себя подобными рассуждениями, Джастин и сам не заметил, как оказался на вершине склона. Ведро упало к самому подножию, как раз около того места, где в прошлый раз с таким позором приземлился сам Джастин. В наступившей темноте деревья вокруг казались просто огромными, а склон неимоверно крутым и практически бесконечным.

Джастин опустил свою ношу на снег и сделал первую попытку защелкнуть крепление. Лыжа выскользнула из-под ботинка, когда он поставил на нее ногу, и Джастин едва успел схватить ее, чтобы та не укатилась вниз в одиночестве. Пообещав себе в дальнейшем быть осмотрительнее, он продолжил воевать с упрямым спортинвентарем. Провозившись добрых десять минут и еще несколько раз едва не лишившись лыж, он наконец защелкнул оба крепления, выпрямился и взял в руки палки.

Эх, была не была! Джастин взмахнул палками, оттолкнулся и полетел с горы. Снег слепил глаза, забивался в рот и ноздри, но эйфория от все нарастающей скорости и чувства полета напрочь перебивала все неприятные ощущения. Внутри него все ликовало и пело. Он смог! Он сделал это! Всего один урок, а он катится ничуть не хуже Брайана, даже как-то умудряется огибать немногочисленные кустарники, то и дело попадающиеся навстречу. Еще немного, и он доберется до ведра и, может быть, еще пару раз скатится с горы, а потом...

Окрыленный успехом, Джастин совершенно забыл то, о чем ему в прошлый раз постоянно напоминал Брайан – ни на секунду не расслаблять ноги. Огибая очередной кустик, он заложил слишком крутой вираж, а когда попытался вывернуть обратно на импровизированную трассу, зацепился одной лыжей за другую и, не в силах удержать равновесие, кубарем полетел вниз. Он даже испугаться не успел, настолько быстро все произошло. Прямо перед глазами маячило злополучное ведро, рядом валялись отстегнувшиеся лыжи, а в ушибленные ребра больно давила фляжка с виски. Джастин попытался подняться и тут же со стоном рухнул обратно – колено прошило острой болью. Он кое-как отер лицо от снега, перевернулся на спину и со всей осторожностью попытался сесть. Похоже, он не сильно пострадал – все остальное хоть и ныло, но шевелилось вполне уверенно. Вот только нога… Любая попытка пошевелить ею была настолько болезненной, что Джастин едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать в голос. Он с тоской огляделся по сторонам. Нечего и думать, что ему удастся забраться наверх по склону. А Брайан спит и даже не подозревает о его злоключениях.

Джастин подтянул ведро поближе, перевернул и со стоном уселся на него, устраивая поудобнее больную ногу. Отлично. Один, посреди леса, неспособный сделать ни шагу. Кричать, звать на помощь – бесполезно. Время – за полночь, Брайан в доме спит как сурок, и проснется не раньше, чем через несколько часов. Какое-то время пройдет до того, как он хватится Джастина, и еще черт знает сколько – до того, как найдет. Если вообще найдет… За это время он, Джастин Тейлор, превратится здесь в эдакую симпатичную ледяную скульптурку в горнолыжных ботинках. Джастин горько усмехнулся, нащупывая за пазухой фляжку. Никаких мыслей о том, как выпутаться из сложившейся идиотской ситуации, у него не было. Колено отзывалось тупой болью на любое его движение, о том, чтобы встать на ноги, не могло быть и речи, оставалось только ползти, но глубокий рыхлый снег и предстоящий подъем в гору делали этот единственный план неосуществимым. Прыгать на одной ноге у него тоже вряд ли получилось бы. Как ни крути, Джастин оказался прикованным к этому месту без малейшего шанса выбраться своими силами.

– Блядь, как же глупо все получилось… – Джастин открутил крышку и хлебнул из опустевшей уже наполовину фляги обжигающий горло напиток. – И Теодора подвел, и сам вляпался так, что мама не горюй. И теперь еще моя жизнь полностью зависит от того, сколько будет дрыхнуть этот хитрожопый засранец в избушке, который мало того, что зажал мой законный выигрыш, так теперь еще и спит и в ус не дует, потому что ему на меня вообще плевать…

От жалости к себе у Джастина снова защипало в носу. Ведро неприятно холодило задницу сквозь подмокшие джинсы, ноги в пластиковых ботинках начали ощутимо мерзнуть, да и все учащающиеся резкие порывы ветра, бросающие в лицо колючие снежинки, энтузиазма не прибавляли. Джастин взглянул на наручные часы. Неужели прошло всего двадцать минут? Ему казалось, что он сидит тут уже по меньшей мере два часа. Он с тоской посмотрел вверх. Небо сплошь заволокло сизыми тучами, сквозь которые уже еле пробивался тусклый лунный свет. Все шло к тому, что вчерашняя буря вот-вот разразится с новой силой. Вчера они благополучно пересидели ее в теплом доме, но сегодня ему такое счастье определенно не светит. Вот зараза… Похоже на то, что его скоро занесет снегом, так что и с собаками не найти. Джастин пьяно хихикнул. Почему-то мысли о превращении в ледяную статую вызывали у него сейчас истерический смех. Он сделал последний глоток и с силой отбросил от себя бесполезную фляжку. Та описала красивую дугу и бесшумно утонула в сугробе в десятке метров от Джастина. Некоторое время он развлекал себя тем, что лепил снежки и старался зашвырнуть их как можно выше на склон, но это занятие ему быстро наскучило. Ног он уже почти не чувствовал, по-хорошему нужно было бы встать, размяться, разогнать кровь, но травмированное колено мешало любому лишнему движению, так что Джастин волей-неволей вынужден был неподвижно сидеть на месте. Мало-помалу усталость и алкоголь брали верх, его начало клонить в сон. Некоторое время Джастин пытался бороться с наваливающейся дремотой, но силы в этой борьбе были не равны. Его голова клонилась все ниже, пока наконец не упала на грудь, но сил ее поднять у него уже не было.

Заснеженная поляна странным образом сменилась интерьером лофта. Стоял жаркий вечер где-то в конце лета, огромные окна были распахнуты настежь, тонкие занавески висели не шелохнувшись, и в помещение беспрепятственно лился тягучий зной. Правда, почему-то вместо тяжелого, насыщенного пылью и промышленными отходами городского воздуха этот пах солнцем, травой и медом… Джастин потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы и с наслаждением вдыхая свежий травяной аромат, как вдруг гулкую тишину прорезал знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени. Губы сами невольно расплылись в улыбке. «Брааааайан…» – протянул он в ответ, словно пробуя на вкус это имя, смакуя его, наслаждаясь его звучанием. Солнечный свет становился все ярче, ослепляя его, пока вся обстановка лофта не исчезла из виду. Свет резал глаза, окружающее пространство растворилось и исчезло в нем, а потом из ослепительного потока вынырнуло и ясно обозначилось знакомое лицо. «Брайан…» – повторил Джастин, чувствуя, как его тело становится невесомым и поднимается все выше и выше. Ощущение полета прервала резкая боль в потревоженном колене, свет вокруг померк, и Джастин очутился в непроглядной темноте.

***

Брайан проснулся резко, как от звонка. Подскочил на кровати и прислушался к тишине в доме. Вроде все было в порядке, но какое-то странное гнетущее чувство не отпускало его. Мелкого рядом не было, что впрочем, и не удивительно с учетом вчерашнего, наверняка обиженный спит на диване. Но почему-то его отсутствие напрягало и тревожило. Брайан осторожно помотал головой – странно, но похмелье совсем не ощущалось, то ли виски был действительно хороший, то ли, что более вероятно, он до сих пор был пьян. Он натянул джинсы, взял зажигалку и встал, намереваясь пойти и притащить засранца обратно. Пусть дуется, пусть психует, плевать! У Брайана найдется пара способов успокоить его, и даже если для этого придется засунуть в задницу эти гребаные шарики, значит, так тому и быть. Но Джастина на диване не оказалось, более того, тусклый свет зажигалки позволял рассмотреть, что на нем сегодня вообще никто не спал. Не было его и в ванной, и на чердаке, куда Брайан тоже заглянул, стараясь не поддаваться подступающей панике. Его не было нигде. Блядь, не мог же он… Или мог?

Брайан подбежал к двери и распахнул ее, не обращая внимания на ледяной ветер, мгновенно ворвавшийся в тепло дома.  
– Джастин! – крикнул он, вглядываясь в окружающую темноту.  
Тишина… Только мерно раскачивающиеся ели, да одинокая фигура снеговика, темным пятном вырисовывающаяся в неясном лунном свете. Блядь!  
Надо успокоиться и еще раз все осмотреть. Мелкий не совсем идиот, чтобы свалить из дома ночью в такую метель. Наверняка спит где-нибудь в уголке, вырубившись после вечерних возлияний. Точно! Может, валяется под столом… или возле останков кухонной стойки… или за холодильником…  
Вспыхнувшая было надежда быстро угасла, когда недолгий осмотр показал, что вместе с Джастином пропали ботинки, лыжи и почему-то ведро, в котором еще вчера стояла питьевая вода.

– Убью засранца! – обещал себе Брайан, торопливо одеваясь и натягивая неудобную обувь.  
– Найду и придушу! – злобно шипел он, всматриваясь в едва заметную цепочку следов, ведущую к склону.  
– Цепью пристегну к кровати! – приговаривал он, отталкиваясь палками и стараясь разглядеть в темноте, затянувшей дно распадка, хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на Джастина-мать-его-Тейлора.

Ничего… Одни сугробы кругом… И кусты… А вон тот даже немного похож…  
– Джастин! – заорал Брайан вне себя от страха и рванул к тому, что сначала принял за основательно заметенный куст.  
– Джастин… Джастин… – шептал он, отряхивая снег с иссиня-бледного лица и прижимая к себе свою потерю. – Джастин… боже… Только не спи, пожалуйста, не спи…  
Брайан растирал ему снегом щеки, тряс мелкого так, что его голова моталась из стороны в сторону, и только когда заледеневшие ресницы дрогнули и с побелевших губ сорвался легкий стон, почувствовал, что может наконец-то вдохнуть.  
– Джастин… гребаный ты придурок… – прошептал он, покрывая поцелуями замерзшее лицо и не замечая, как по собственным щекам катятся слезы облегчения.  
– Брай..ан… Отстань… – пробормотал Джастин, едва шевеля губами. – Давай утром трахнемся… я спать… хочу…  
– Нельзя тебе спать. Замерзнешь, – терпеливо, как маленького ребенка уговаривал его Брайан, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь определить, как им выбраться отсюда. Где-то неподалеку была тропинка, огибающая склон и ведущая прямо к дому – ее он обнаружил в прошлый раз, когда замучался вновь и вновь взбираться на гору.  
– Мне тепло, – упрямо возразил Джастин, норовя снова соскользнуть в уютный сон.  
Брайан снова встряхнул его:  
– Да не спи же! – От резкого движения Джастин сдвинулся и громко застонал, схватившись за колено. Блядь! А это что еще за хуйня?  
– Джастин, что с ногой? Слышишь? Джастин!  
Тот недовольно поморщился:  
– Не ори… Голова болит…  
– А нога? Джастин, не спи, блядь! – он передвинул его, уже гораздо осторожнее и легко похлопал по щекам. Тот возмущенно замычал и, к облегчению Брайана, открыл глаза.  
– Больно… коленку… Брайан, ну что тебе не терпится? Давай… я утром тебе отсосу…

Брайан ощупал колено, стараясь не причинять мелкому лишнюю боль. На перелом вроде не похоже, но колено распухло, и каждое неаккуратное движение заставляло Джастина болезненно охать.  
– Встать сможешь? Джастин, давай попробуем. Нам нужно выбраться отсюда.  
– Не хочу… – отрицательно помотал головой Джастин и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. – Ты холодный… Поцелуй меня… и давай поспим еще…

– Джастин! Да проснись ты, наконец! – Брайан обхватил его за талию, закинул одну руку себе на шею и попытался приподнять. Джастин сквозь сон сдавленно зашипел от боли, разгибая пострадавшую ногу. Нет, так явно ничего не получится. Пришлось усадить мелкого обратно. Нда, похоже, как ни крути, выход остается только один. Брайан еще несколько раз несильно похлопал Джастина по щекам, заставляя вернуться в реальность. Поймав его более-менее осмысленный взгляд, Брайан наклонился к нему и скомандовал:  
– Обхвати меня руками за шею и держись, понял?  
– Брай… я не хочу сейчас… давай утром... – сонно захныкал тот.  
– Ладно, обещаю, сегодня никакого секса, – вздохнул Брайан, принимая правила игры. – Просто крепко обними меня, и все, договорились?

Джастин согласно кивнул и положил руку ему на плечо, проваливаясь обратно в сон. Брайан подхватил его под коленки, стараясь сделать это максимально осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ногу, и поднялся. Джастин оказался на удивление легким, – то ли Брайан просто слишком давно не поднимал его на руки, то ли страх потери придал ему дополнительную силу. Передвигаясь максимально осторожно и плавно, насколько это вообще было возможно на занесенной снегом дорожке, в неудобной обуви и с окоченевшим пизденышем на руках, Брайан двинулся к дому.

Уже через сотню шагов он понял, что ошибался, руки начали дрожать, и с каждым шагом его ноша становилась все тяжелее и тяжелее. Еще чуть-чуть – и он выронит Джастина и рухнет следом.  
– Джастин… Джастин… ты слышишь меня? – тот сонно завозился на руках и что-то пробормотал в ответ.  
– Сейчас я отпущу тебя. Постарайся постоять пару секунд – совсем немного. Хорошо? Джастин!  
Сочтя невнятное мычание знаком согласия, он бережно отпустил его на снег и тут же развернулся к нему спиной, приседая и перехватывая сомкнутые руки Джастина. Тот словно куль свалился к нему на спину, чуть не повалив в сугроб, но Брайан устоял и даже умудрился выпрямиться. Вот так-то лучше…

Тащить Джастина на спине и вправду оказалось гораздо легче. На полпути ветер ощутимо усилился, но, по счастью, сменил направление и дул теперь в спину, подгоняя и без того спешащего Кинни, а набивающийся за шиворот куртки снег заставлял его еще быстрее переставлять ноги.

Дорога казалась Брайану бесконечной, но один взгляд на неестественно бледное, даже после интенсивного растирания снегом, лицо, прижимающееся к его плечу, подстегивал и гнал вперед. Невольный вздох облегчения вырвался из груди Брайана, когда впереди замаячили очертания дома, но полностью перевести дух и немного расслабиться он смог, только когда входная дверь, наконец, захлопнулась за его спиной.

Непослушными руками стянув с мелкого обледеневшую одежду, Брайан отнес его на кровать и заботливо закутал в одеяло так, что наружу торчал только кончик носа. Затем набросил сверху еще пару найденных покрывал, стараясь не думать о том, что выглядит сейчас как гребаная лесбиянка. Огонь в камине уже догорал, поэтому Брайан, не задумываясь, забросил туда еще охапку дров, чтобы хватило до самого утра, а сам разделся и нырнул в постель к белобрысому поганцу. Коленом можно заняться и попозже, сейчас же самое главное было его отогреть. Джастин вроде бы начал понемногу приходить в себя, но кожа по-прежнему была ледяной, а все тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Брайан осторожно притянул его к себе и прижался, впечатался всем телом, обвивая руками и ногами, делясь собственным теплом. Джастин в полудреме шмыгнул носом куда-то в шею Брайана и умиротворенно вздохнул, обнимая его в ответ. Брайан потерся щекой о блондинистую макушку и невесомо поцеловал непослушный золотистый вихор. В этот момент он был готов поступиться собственной гордостью и всеми гребаными принципами на свете, только чтобы никогда больше не позволить ничему подобному случиться снова.  
Ледяное тело под его руками потихоньку начинало согреваться, на щеках выступили красные пятна, хорошо заметные в неровных отсветах огня в камине, дыхание Джастина выровнялось. Он спал, а Брайан еще долго лежал в темноте, прижимая его к себе и понимая, что он снова – в очередной раз – чуть было не потерял этого бестолкового, но такого любимого засранца. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(1) – пара – любые две карты, совпадающие по достоинству  
(2) – ривер – заключительный раунд торговли  
(3) – стрит-флеш – любые пять карт одной масти по порядку  
(4) – флеш-рояль – старшие (туз, король, дама, валет, десять) пять карт одной масти по порядку, самая сильная комбинация в покере

 

## День пятый. О вреде ночных прогулок, о пользе откровенных разговоров, или Что можно услышать по старому радиоприемнику

 

 

Брайан с трудом разлепил заспанные глаза и мучительно застонал. В голове словно стадо мамонтов устроило брачные пляски, а во рту, видимо, они же организовали отхожее место. Не сказать, чтобы ощущения были непривычными, но ситуация, которая привела к столь плачевным последствиям, явно напрашивалась на премию Дарвина. Вот кто мог предположить, чем закончится невинное распитие виски на пару с одним белобрысым недоразумением? Уж что-что, а лыжный фристайл в комплекте с тяжелой атлетикой в планы Брайана входил в самую последнюю очередь. Но когда это мелкого волновало, что хочет и что думает Брайан? И каков результат? Самое кошмарное на его памяти похмелье, закоченевшая сосулька под боком, имеющая весьма отдаленное сходство с Джастином, непривычно ноющие мышцы рук и ног… Прибавьте к этому практически бессонную ночь, потому что когда Джастин немного отогрелся и перестал трястись со скоростью вибратора, пришлось заниматься другой проблемой – распухшим коленом мелкого.

Поскольку Брайан не первый раз стоял на лыжах и довольно трепетно относился к собственному телу, он был прекрасно осведомлен о различных травмах, преследующих горнолыжников. И в который раз возблагодарил бога за то, что, разглядывая задницу инструктора, все достоинства которой он сумел оценить чуть позже, все-таки умудрился ухватить еще и основы оказания первой помощи. По крайней мере Брайан четко помнил, что в первую очередь нужно приложить лед, а потом сразу вызывать врача. Поскольку никакой больницы поблизости не наблюдалось, единственное, что ему оставалось – это бегать туда-сюда на улицу за льдом для пострадавшего колена. Все бы ничего, но его обладатель был категорически против подобных процедур и умудрялся постоянно спихивать холодный компресс куда-то под ноги вырубившемуся от усталости Брайану. Вот и последний пакет, судя по луже на кровати, постигла та же участь.

Брайан осторожно стянул с мелкого одеяло и с тревогой осмотрел поврежденную ногу. При свете дня она выглядела гораздо хуже, чем ночью – колено распухло и покраснело.  
– Пиздец… – удрученно пробормотал Брайан, пытаясь вспомнить, что еще говорил инструктор про травмы сустава. Кажется, что-то про бандаж и противовоспалительные средства, и если первое еще можно было найти, в крайнем случае заменить чем-нибудь, то со вторым явно ничего не выйдет.  
– Пиздец… – снова вырвалось у него. И третий обитатель их жилища, как раз высунувшийся из трещины в потолке и торопливо перебиравший лапками по тонкой нити паутины, видимо, был согласен с ним целиком и полностью. Он огорченно покачался над головой Брайана и спустился пониже, зависнув в некотором отдалении.  
– Видишь, какая хуйня? – кивнул Брайан в сторону Джастина. – Как еще свою безмозглую голову не свернул пизденыш мелкий… Что теперь делать будем? – он убрал влажные волосы со лба Джастина и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, коснулся ладонью пылающей кожи. – Блядь, у него еще и температура! – в сердцах выругался Брайан и повернулся к пауку. – Может придушить его, чтобы не мучился? И мне спокойнее будет. Как думаешь?

Паук промолчал, что неудивительно, а вот с кровати раздался тихий охрипший голос:  
– С кем ты разговариваешь?

Вопрос застал Брайана врасплох. Придумывать правдоподобные отмазки было некогда, да и голова с утра соображала еще весьма неспешно, поэтому он, не моргнув глазом, брякнул:  
– С пауком.

Джастин осторожно приподнялся на локтях и уставился на него мутным взглядом.  
– С тобой все в порядке? Какой еще паук?  
Брайан молча указал пальцем на покачивающееся над головой членистоногое. Смущенный столь пристальным вниманием к своей особе, паук спешно заработал лапками и скрылся в одной из многочисленных потолочных щелей.

– Брайан, кто из нас сошел с ума?  
– Для меня ответ более чем очевиден – тот, кого посреди ночи в метель понесло кататься на лыжах, – последовал язвительный ответ.

Джастин озадаченно потер лоб, пытаясь воскресить в памяти события минувшей ночи. Получалось плохо, все это, казалось, случилось не с ним, а с кем-то другим, а сам он словно наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. Вот только боль в коленке была более чем реальной. Джастин вскрикнул, попытавшись двинуть ногой, и недоуменно уставился вниз. Да уж. Не самое приятное зрелище. Удивительно, как он вообще вчера умудрился добраться до дома с такой травмой. Джастин взглянул на Брайана, наблюдавшего за ним со странной ухмылкой на лице.  
– Как я тут оказался? Я же должен был замерзнуть под этой чертовой горкой!

Брайан иронично вскинул бровь.  
– Если тебе так уж приспичило, можешь вернуться туда хоть сейчас. Ведро твое я не трогал – сиди на нем и мерзни сколько влезет! Кстати, на кой хрен ты вчера вообще попёр его с собой?  
– Это для Теодора, – смущенно пояснил Джастин. – Мне вдруг стало его так жалко…  
– Ты проникся жалостью к снеговику? И по-прежнему будешь утверждать, что это у меня крыша поехала?

Джастин опустил голову и обиженно засопел. Брайан слез с кровати, прихватив с собой смятые пакеты из-подо льда, и занялся растопкой камина.  
– Брайан, могу я попросить тебя еще кое о чем? На кухне, где-то в верхнем шкафчике, была аптечка. Поищи там какое-нибудь обезболивающее, пожалуйста, – колено очень болит.  
– Да уж, вот где вспомнишь сучку Аниту… сейчас ее дурь оказалась бы весьма кстати.  
Джастин, уже не сдерживаясь, рассмеялся:  
– Давай обойдемся чем-нибудь менее незаконным.  
Брайан философски пожал плечами, но все-таки натянул джинсы и направился на кухню, предварительно удостоверившись, что Джастин улегся под одеяло и удобно устроил пострадавшую ногу.

Аптечка действительно оказалась на самом верху кухонного шкафа, основательно заваленная различным хламом, – и как только мелкий умудрился заметить ее? Даже Брайану с его ростом пришлось подтащить колченогий табурет и взгромоздиться на него, чтобы дотянуться до верхней полки. Правда, в тот самый момент, когда он попытался вытащить коробку, ножка табурета подломилась, и Брайан грохнулся на пол, основательно приложившись задницей и разразившись отборнейшим матом. В довершение ко всему, на его голову посыпалось все содержимое шкафчика, оставив на ней пару довольно внушительных шишек.

– Брайан? – раздался из спальни обеспокоенный голос. – Все в порядке?  
– В полном, блядь! – проворчал Брайан и, кряхтя, поднялся с пола. К счастью, аптечка тоже оказалась среди прочей ерунды, в прямом смысле слова свалившейся на его голову. Потирая ушибленную задницу, он открыл коробку и с облегчением увидел среди других лекарств знакомую упаковку Адвила (1). Жаропонижающее тоже нашлось, правда, всего пара таблеток, а впридачу и эластичный бинт, уже не раз использованный, но вполне годный для того, чтобы перебинтовать пострадавшее колено.

Таблетки оказались очень кстати – Джастин уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не стонать в голос от резкой боли, пронзавшей ногу при каждом движении. Поэтому он выхватил у Брайана стакан с водой и закинул в рот сразу пару капсул.  
– Слушай, а с ними не будет так же, как с Тайленолом? Только поноса и рвоты нам и не хватало, – ухмыльнулся Брайан, иронично выгнув бровь. Джастин густо покраснел и вместо ответа швырнул в него подушкой. Брайан ловко увернулся, поймал подушку и хотел было запустить ее обратно, но вовремя вспомнил о больной ноге Джастина.  
– Лежи и не шевелись, – приказал он, доставая из кармана бинт.  
Перевязка не заняла много времени – спустя пару минут Брайан осмотрел результаты своей работы и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Сойдет.  
Он не стал уносить аптечку – мало ли что еще понадобится мелкому, – и принялся разгребать кучу мокрых вещей, небрежно сваленных в углу комнаты после вчерашней ночной «прогулки».

Джастин некоторое время молча наблюдал за ним, потом откинул одеяло и придвинулся к краю кровати – зов природы ощущался все явственнее, и лучше было с этим не тянуть. Но на первую же попытку приподняться колено отозвалось такой вспышкой боли, что Джастин мешком рухнул обратно на постель, прикусив губу, чтобы не застонать. Брайан в мгновение ока пересек комнату и оказался возле него.  
– Какого хрена? Хочешь вдобавок к ноге еще и шею свернуть?  
– Мне нужно отлить, – раздраженно прошипел Джастин, отталкивая его руки и снова делая попытку встать.  
– Заткнись и слушай меня. Сейчас ты осторожно… Ты понял меня? Осторожно встанешь, и мы проверим, все ли в порядке с твоей ногой. Если сможешь сделать хоть пару шагов, значит, не все так страшно.  
– А если не смогу? – Джастин закусил губу.  
Брайан поймал его испуганный взгляд. На мгновение ему захотелось прижать к себе мелкого засранца, ласково поглаживать растрепанные волосы и шептать на ухо успокаивающую чушь. Но вместо этого он вызывающе вскинул бровь и как можно небрежнее сказал:  
– Значит, пиздец. Мне придется изображать из себя гребаную лесбиянку и на руках таскать тебя в сортир. Романтика, чтоб ее.

Его голос – язвительный и раздраженный – совершенно не соответствовал той нежной осторожности, с которой Брайан подставил своему белобрысому недоразумению плечо, помогая подняться и медленно, шаг за шагом, добраться до ванной. Джастин не сопротивлялся, с благодарностью принимая помощь, а когда спустя несколько минут они вернулись обратно и Брайан, как заботливая мамаша, уложил его на кровать, оберегая раненую ногу от лишних движений, и повернулся, чтобы выйти, Джастин удержал его, легко коснувшись кисти руки.  
– Спасибо, что пришел за мной. Я сейчас вспомнил, как ты тащил меня на себе по снегу. Без тебя я бы оттуда не выбрался.

Брайан молча пожал плечами, принимая независимый вид:  
– Вот только давай без розовых соплей, ладно? А то я и в самом деле задумаюсь о том, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно на то место, где нашел.

Джастин улыбнулся – Брайан как всегда в своем репертуаре.  
– Подожди… Я хотел сказать тебе... Вчера я…  
– На хуй все, что ты хотел сказать! – резко оборвал его Брайан и уже мягче добавил: – Неважно. Самое главное, что ты цел. На остальное плевать.

Джастин кивнул, соглашаясь, и вместо ответа коснулся его губ легким благодарным поцелуем. Ну, это ему так казалось. На самом же деле через несколько секунд он уже отчаянно целовал Брайана, жадно шаря руками под тонкой тканью футболки. Нога мучительно ныла при малейшем движении, и он уже не знал, от чего стонет – от боли или от невозможности прижаться еще теснее.

***

Спустя полчаса Брайан откинулся на подушку, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая слегка припухшие губы. Некоторое время оба молчали, успокаиваясь и восстанавливая дыхание. Паук задумчиво разглядывал два тесно сплетенных полураздетых тела, бесшумно покачиваясь на своей паутинке.

– Завтрак с высоким содержанием протеина – это, конечно, прекрасно, – глубокомысленно сообщил ему Брайан. – Но мой желудок определенно требует чего-нибудь посущественнее.

Джастин проследил глазами за взглядом Брайана.  
– Ты опять беседуешь с пауком? Может, попросишь его заодно, чтобы он приготовил нам что-нибудь поесть?  
– Было бы неплохо. Но, боюсь, сегодня и на него, и на тебя надежды мало, так что мне придется опять пускать в ход свои кулинарные способности. Если, конечно, удастся раскочегарить эту блядскую штуковину, которая здесь носит гордое звание печки.  
– Брайан Кинни готовит обед? Ради такого зрелища стоило потянуть колено, – расхохотался Джастин, едва успевая увернуться от летящей в голову подушки.  
– Прикуси язык, пизденыш, иначе останешься на протеиновой диете до тех пор, пока нас отсюда не заберут! – притворно возмущенно рявкнул Брайан и начал сползать с кровати, на ходу поправляя джинсы.

Пообещать накормить мелкого обедом оказалось гораздо проще, чем сделать. Первый раунд борьбы с кухонной плитой Брайан безбожно слил. Результатом двадцати минут безуспешных попыток разжечь огонь стала заполненная вонючим дымом кухня, коробок изведенных спичек и изгвазданные сажей руки и лицо. В довершение всего, направляясь на поиски нового коробка, Брайан запнулся о кучу хлама, так и валявшуюся на полу после его попытки добраться до аптечки, и снова чувствительно приложился задницей об обломки многострадальной кухонной стойки.  
– Блядь, теперь ведь точно будет синяк, – зашипел он, одной рукой пытаясь оттянуть джинсы и осмотреть пострадавшую часть тела.  
– Не доставайся же ты никому, – мстительно пробормотал Джастин, припоминая, как вчера остался без главного приза, и тщетно пытаясь удержаться от смеха.  
– Поговори у меня, пизденыш, – беззлобно бросил Брайан. – Сейчас прихромаешь сюда и будешь сам поджигать эти блядские деревяшки, потому что я заебался.  
– А ты попробуй задвижку открыть, – раздался вкрадчивый голос с кровати. – Глядишь, и дело пойдет.

От преждевременной смерти Джастина спасло только то, что когда Брайан уже готов был обрушить на него праведный гнев и подушку, он успел выставить вперед больное колено и состроить жалостливое лицо. Брайан в сердцах плюнул и пошел искать задвижку.

Когда спустя еще некоторое время дрова наконец занялись и затрещали, радуя слух, а кухня была проветрена и признана годной для нахождения в ней человека без риска для жизни, Брайан приступил ко второму раунду – теперь ему снова предстояло укрощать кастрюльки и сковородки. Джастин, которому было до смерти скучно в одиночестве лежать в кровати средь бела дня, поминутно пытался выглянуть из спальни, вытягивая шею, и помочь советом. Во избежание несчастного случая нужно было либо занять его чем-то, либо заткнуть ему рот кляпом. И хотя второй вариант казался Брайану несравнимо заманчивее, пришлось ограничиться первым.

В куче хлама на полу поблескивало что-то металлическое, за что уже несколько раз цеплялся тоскующий взгляд Брайана, орудующего ложкой в кастрюле. Оторвавшись на минуту от готовки, он наклонился и, покопавшись, извлек на свет небольшой радиоприемник. Смахнув с него пыль, Брайан торжественно вручил приемник Джастину с настоятельной рекомендацией направить свою бурную энергию в другое русло и перестать уже стебаться над начинающим поваром.

На некоторое время в домике воцарилось блаженное спокойствие. Джастин сосредоточенно крутил ручки старенького аппарата на батарейках, пытаясь поймать хоть какую-нибудь волну, Брайан не менее сосредоточенно возил в кастрюле ложкой.

Когда процесс приготовления подошел к концу, и Брайан горделиво водрузил на поднос две тарелки, из спальни донесся победный вопль, а вслед за ним и хриплое потрескивание, перемежаемое громким голосом диктора.

_– … он отражает перемены во внешнеполитической и оборонной стратегии Вашингтона… после прихода в Белый дом администрации Барака Обамы…_

– Блядь, только не говори, что это «Нью-Йорк Паблик» (2)! Там ничего поинтереснее не нашлось? Я согласен даже на кантри, – простонал Брайан, бесцеремонно плюхнув поднос на колени Джастину, от чего вся посуда зазвенела и поехала к краю. Джастин с трудом удержал грозившее вот-вот рухнуть сооружение и пригрозил:  
– Будешь возмущаться – включу «Учи и проповедуй» (3), – и едва успел поудобнее перехватить поднос, потому что Брайан в демонстративном ужасе передернулся и картинно рухнул рядом с ним на кровать.  
– Ну уж нет, я еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы принести себя в жертву.  
– Зато, похоже, ты решил принести в жертву мой желудок, – наконец-то разглядел принесенную еду Джастин.  
Брайан высокомерно приподнял бровь, пожал плечами и взял свою тарелку. Джастин, помня о предыдущем кулинарном опыте Брайана, несколько минут сосредоточенно наблюдал за тем, как тот жует со скучающим видом, и все-таки решился.  
– Что это? – спросил он, проглотив вязкую субстанцию непонятного желтого цвета.  
– Рис по-калифорнийски.  
– Что? – чуть не подавился Джастин. – Какой нахрен рис?  
Брайан выразительно посмотрел на него, взглядом объяснив, куда именно засунет еду, если тот немедленно не заткнется, и Джастин тут же пошел на попятную.  
– Ладно, хорошо, рис так рис. Правда, он больше похож на кукурузу, но это совсем не важно.  
– Вот именно, – нравоучительно произнес Брайан, закидывая в рот очередную ложку.

_– … препятствует мобильности трудовых ресурсов и создаёт условия для дискриминации пациентов как до, так и после заключения страхового договора…_

Некоторое время они сосредоточенно жевали, прислушиваясь к бодрому голосу, вещавшему о реформе здравоохранения, пока Джастин снова не попытался прервать затянувшееся молчание.  
– А почему ты не добавил бекон, там вроде оставалось еще?  
Брайан мечтательно закатил глаза.  
– Я люблю бекон. Платонически. Так что лучше мы с ним будем держаться по разные стороны холодильника. Благодаря твоей готовке мне и так предстоит либо курс чудотворных слабительных таблеточек «Здравствуй, белый друг» либо суперэффективные сеансы лечебного голодания «Прилепи живот к позвоночнику». Даже не знаю, что и выбрать.  
Джастин фыркнул, забрызгав Брайана смесью слюны и крупы, за что тут же получил весьма чувствительный подзатыльник.

_– …Командующий ВМС США адмирал Гэри Рафхед прибудет в Чарльстон на церемонию передачи новейшего ракетного эсминца…_

Когда с едой было покончено, и сытые и довольные они лежали рядом, Джастин тихо сказал:  
– Знаешь, сам себе не верю, но мне будет не хватать всего этого.  
– Чего? – эхом отозвался Брайан.  
– Дома… снега… Теодора… даже этого паука-вуайериста.  
– Так, у тебя явно тяжелый бред. Опять температура? – преувеличенно серьезно спросил Брайан и чмокнул его в лоб. – Вроде нет.  
Джастин поморщился.  
– Прекрати. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне будет не хватать… – его голос дрогнул и сорвался.

Брайан серьезно взглянул на него, улыбнулся и осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, коснулся его губ. Джастин с жадностью ответил на поцелуй, прижавшись к нему, стараясь прогнать прочь назойливые мысли о том, что будет дальше. Он и тогда, после подслушанного телефонного разговора, даже не думал о разрыве – бред какой-то! Но обида рвалась изнутри, выплескивалась в каждом слове, каждом взгляде, каждом поступке. Брайан ничего не говорил в ответ, только смотрел, будто ждал чего-то. А потом ушел. Как легко все разрушить, и так трудно склеивать заново по кусочкам, по крохам. Сейчас их отношения были хрупкими, наспех залатанными, – одно неверное движение, и все разлетится, рассыплется по швам. Уж лучше целоваться, яростно, кусая едва ли не до крови, наказывая за вынужденное одиночество. Только вот кого? Его? Или все-таки себя?

_– Вермонт стал первым штатом США, легализовавшим однополые браки на законодательном уровне. 7 апреля 2009 года Парламент штата отменил большинством голосов губернаторское вето, тем самым дав согласие на возможность в будущем разрешения в Вермонте браков для однополых пар…_

Брайан замер, прислушиваясь к треску радиоприемника, а потом усмехнулся, помотал головой, хлестнув прядью волос по еще горевшим от поцелуя губам.  
– Нахуй все! Я, кажется, задолжал тебе Вермонт? Пошлем всех подальше и свалим туда на пару недель?  
Джастин даже рот открыл от удивления:  
– Вермонт? – Он покосился на радио, потом на Кинни. – Брайан, не надо. Ты же не хочешь…  
– Разве я когда-нибудь делаю то, чего не хочу? – вскинул бровь Брайан. – Нет уж, меня окончательно заебали все твои Нью-Йорки, Парижи и прочая хрень.  
Теряясь в его глазах и все еще не в силах поверить, что понял все правильно, Джастин прошептал, надломлено, недоверчиво:  
– Но ты же…  
– Что?  
– Ты же сам сказал Майклу, что с тебя хватило и одной свадьбы. И если я подвалю к тебе с кольцами… – Подкативший к горлу ком не дал договорить. Джастин замолчал, отвел глаза и попытался отвернуться, но Брайан не дал. Удержал его ладонью, убрал волосы со вспотевшего лба:  
– Ну да, сказал. Только причем тут ты?  
Джастин держался уже из последних сил. Уйти бы, пока не сорвался и опять не начал строить из себя чертову истеричку.  
– А кто еще мог подвалить к тебе с кольцами?  
– Теодор.  
– Тед?  
– Ага. Мне плевать, что он внезапно возомнил меня своим лучшим другом. Мне хватило и одной пидорской свадьбы в качестве шафера. Стоять как придурок с кольцами, пока эти двое воркуют о своей вечной любви – да меня стошнило бы прямо там.  
– Брайан… О боже, Брайан, – едва сумел выдавить из себя Джастин. – Я такой идиот!  
Брайан усмехнулся и притянул его ближе к себе:  
– Это для тебя новость, Солнышко?  
– Да пошел ты!  
– С удовольствием! – Брайан скользнул рукой под одеяло и стиснул обнаженную ягодицу.– Пожалуй, именно туда я сейчас и пойду.  
Джастин рванулся, насколько позволяла постель, и хлопнул его по руке.  
– Ты задолжал мне не только Вермонт!  
Брайан рассмеялся, снова вернул его на место и для верности навалился сверху, стараясь не касаться поврежденного колена.  
– Боюсь, что шарикам придется подождать. Ты сейчас недостаточно активен, чтобы быть активным, так что лежи спокойно и получай удовольствие.  
Джастин для виду еще немножко возмущенно посопел, но вынужден был признать – для всего, что он хотел бы сделать с Брайаном, у него не хватит ни сил, ни возможностей. Так что придется подождать, хотя бы до первой брачной ночи, усмехнулся он про себя, и уж тогда…

Что будет тогда, Джастин додумать не успел, потому что Брайан аккуратно перевернул его на бок и скользнул рукой к уже напрягшемуся члену.

Джастин накрыл его ладонь своей и зажмурился, полностью отдаваясь в одну секунду затопившему его чувству безграничного счастья, плавясь в сильных объятиях Брайана. Последние пару дней они практически не вылезали из постели, но этот раз отличался от всех предыдущих – теперь недосказанность и недопонимание, висевшие между ними глухой стеной, исчезли, позволив полностью расслабиться и открыться друг другу.

Не переставая поглаживать член Джастина, Брайан приподнялся на локте и, наклонившись, заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Так это после того, как я послал нахуй Теда с его кольцами, ты решил вытереть гребаный пол моей рубашкой от Версаче?  
Джастин расплылся в смущенной улыбке.  
– Я куплю тебе новую, обещаю.  
– Конечно, купишь, – кивнул Брайан. – Но не надейся, что я позволю тебе так легко отделаться. Для начала я собираюсь вытрахать из тебя всю дурь, причем немедленно.

Джастин в ответ на это лишь умиротворенно вздохнул. Такое предложение его более чем устраивало. Брайан уложил его на спину и принялся покрывать поцелуями шею, обжигая бархатистую кожу горячим дыханием. Он провел рукой по растрепанным светлым волосам, пропуская меж пальцев мягкие пряди, неторопливо опустился ниже, оставляя едва заметный влажный след губ на плечах, острых ключицах, дразня языком уже затвердевшие темные горошины сосков. Джастин шумно дышал, чувствуя, как учащается пульс и стучит в висках. Он протянул руку, чтобы сжать уже ноющий от нетерпения член и хотя бы немного облегчить свою сладкую муку, но Брайан моментально перехватил ладонь и отбросил в сторону.  
– Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты к себе прикасался.

Сил у Джастина хватило только на приглушенный стон. Жесткие нотки в голосе Брайана заводили едва ли не больше его прикосновений. Чтобы хотя бы немного успокоиться, Джастин сделал попытку сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо Брайана. Но сейчас даже тупая боль в раненой ноге не способна была его отвлечь. Брайан тем временем добрался до его паха и, умышленно обойдя вниманием прижавшийся к животу член, поглаживал и покусывал внутреннюю поверхность бедер, наслаждаясь хрипловатыми постанываниями своего партнера. Джастин дышал тяжело, как загнанный зверь, с всхлипами втягивая воздух, выгибаясь от каждого поцелуя и прикосновения, и от этих тихих звуков, от пряного отзывчивого жара под рукой, у Брайана темнело в глазах.

– Сейчас… пожалуйста, – не выдержал Джастин, подаваясь к нему навстречу, и как можно шире отвел ногу, откровенно по-блядски выставляя себя напоказ.

Вид податливого покорного тела, распростертого перед ним, настолько возбуждал, что Брайан – уже на пределе, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить от одного только взгляда на запрокинутое в безмолвном крике лицо, на закушенную пухлую губу, на побелевшие костяшки судорожно сжатых рук – не смог отказать. Он подхватил здоровую ногу Джастина под колено и закинул себе на плечо, после чего раскатал по члену презерватив и аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить больное колено, толкнулся в горячее узкое отверстие. Джастин выгнулся дугой, чувствуя, как твердая плоть погружается все глубже и глубже в его тело, и вскинул бедра навстречу Брайану в попытке насадиться еще плотнее. Брайан вошел до упора и начал плавно, размашисто двигаться, сминая ладонями упругие полушария и жадно глядя, как при каждом толчке напряженный член Джастина прикасается к его животу, оставляя после себя тянущуюся тоненькую нитку прозрачной смазки, а сам Тейлор исступленно кусает губы, сдерживая крики, и сминает в кулаках простыню, чтобы удержаться и не потянуться к нему. Через несколько минут Брайан не выдержал и, смахнув пальцем блестящую каплю с головки, отправил ее прямиком в рот.

– Брайан… не могу… пожалуйста… – отчаянно, на выдохе, всхлипнул Джастин. И только тогда Брайан с низким стоном сжал его член и, срываясь на быстрый рваный темп, сделал пару резких движений ладонью, принося ему долгожданное облегчение, чтобы спустя полминуты самому бурно излиться в обжигающей тесноте самой желанной задницы на свете.

***

Брайан недовольно заворочался и открыл глаза. Черт, сколько же времени прошло? Судя по слепящему солнцу, – день еще не закончился. Но несколько часов он проспал точно, потому что камин потух, и свисавшая с кровати голая нога практически заледенела. А вот под одеялом было не просто душно – Брайану казалось, что он прижимается к раскаленной печке. Заподозрив неладное, он положил ладонь на плечо Джастина и вздрогнул – мелкий просто полыхал жаром, а с потрескавшихся сухих губ срывалось хриплое тяжелое дыхание.

– Блядь, – выругался Брайан, понимая, что ночное сидение на ведре все-таки не прошло даром. Он протянул руку к пустой упаковке от таблеток, потряс ее, словно надеясь, что там завалялась еще пара капсул, и раздраженно отшвырнул прочь бесполезную баночку.  
Сосредоточенно потирая лоб, Брайан пытался вспомнить чем еще можно сбить температуру и обзывал себя идиотом за то, что в свое время предпочитал пропускать мимо ушей бесконечную трескотню Линдси по поводу болезней Гаса. Кажется, она что-то говорила про спиртовые растирания… Воодушевленный пришедшей в голову мыслью, Брайан помчался на кухню, отчаянно надеясь, что за вчерашнюю ночь они не приговорили весь запас спиртного из бара.

К счастью, в бутылке еще осталось примерно с полстакана виски, которым Брайан тут же и растер вяло сопротивляющегося засранца. Поначалу температура немного спала, но радость Брайана была недолгой – не прошло и получаса, как мелкий снова затрясся в лихорадке.  
– Х-х-олод-д-н-но, – стучал зубами Джастин и теснее прижимался к нему в тщетной попытке согреться. А Брайан лежал рядом, обвив его руками и ногами, слегка касаясь губами обжигающе горячего виска, и пытался сообразить, что же теперь делать.

Еще через пару часов он понял, что ждать чуда бессмысленно. Джастин уже даже не ворочался, только жался к нему и лепетал что-то пересохшими губами – непонятное и бессмысленное.

Брайан встал, укутал его поплотнее, оделся, сунул в карман телефон и вышел из дома. Куда ни глянь, вокруг простирался только лес, основательно припорошенный снегом. Брайан вздохнул и решительно двинулся в сторону ближайшей просеки. Как-то же их привезли сюда, значит, недалеко должна быть дорога. Или еще какие-нибудь признаки жизни. Судьба и так порядком поиздевалась над ними обоими, так что сейчас ему обязательно повезет, уговаривал он себя, кутаясь в тонкую кожаную куртку, не спасавшую от ледяного ветра. Идти по сугробам было тяжело, но Брайан упрямо брел между деревьями, изредка поглядывая на телефон, в надежде увидеть хоть проблеск сети. Мысль о Джастине, мечущемся в бреду в заметенном снегом домике, подгоняла его, заставляя все быстрее переставлять ноги. Хотелось вернуться, убедиться, что все в порядке, прижать его к себе… и опять мучиться от собственного бессилия?

– Нет уж, блядь, – тряхнул головой Брайан, прогоняя непрошеные мысли. Зимнее солнце нещадно слепило глаза, Брайан уже не разбирал, куда идет, и просто брел по сугробам, едва передвигая окоченевшие ноги, развлекая себя тем, что воображал лица всей честной компании, которые приедут через пару дней и найдут два заледенелых трупика. Через пару часов, когда он, уже отчаявшись, собирался повернуть назад, до его ушей вдруг донесся едва слышный гул автомобильного двигателя. Брайан рванул на звук, не замечая снега, набивающегося в дорогие итальянские ботинки, и чуть не заорал от счастья, когда бесконечные деревья расступились, и между ними показалась извилистая лента дороги. Рев мотора все приближался. Брайан, пошатываясь от усталости, встал посредине автотрассы и раскинул руки в стороны, намереваясь броситься навстречу подъезжающему автомобилю. Из-за поворота вынырнул джип и притормозил в паре десятков метров от него.

Брайан застыл, не веря собственным глазам, когда дверца машины открылась, из нее буквально выпал Майкл и тут же, смешно спотыкаясь на укатанном снегу, засеменил к нему, что-то выкрикивая на ходу. Вслед за ним высыпались и остальные. Не в силах выговорить ни слова, Брайан позволил отвести себя в тепло машины, где отхлебнул предложенную Беном приличную порцию виски, и только тогда наконец отошел от своего странного оцепенения и, прервав многословные извинения друзей, смог рассказать, что же все-таки произошло и почему он оказался один на трассе в такой дали от места их заточения.

– На самом деле не так уж и далеко, – пояснил Бен, вывернув руль и съехав на практически незаметную среди деревьев колею. – Если бы ты пошел чуть левее, то уже через пятнадцать минут вышел бы на дорогу, а там и до трассы рукой подать.

Ответная колкость так и вертелась у Брайана на языке, но тревога за Джастина лишила его обычной язвительности, заставляя не отрывать взгляда от вереницы деревьев за стеклом. Парни наперебой пытались объяснить, что перепугались бури и обрыва связи, поэтому приехали сразу же, как только дорога была расчищена, но, заметив его отрешенность и нервно закушенные губы, виновато затихли, так что оставшийся путь они проделали в напряженном молчании.

Когда впереди показались знакомые очертания домика и едва заметный дымок, вьющийся над крышей, Брайан не смог удержать вздоха облегчения и первым выпрыгнул из машины. Слава яйцам, с Джастином ничего не случилось, он по-прежнему лежал на кровати, сбросив одеяло на пол, и слабо улыбнулся, разглядев перед собой побелевшее лицо Брайана.  
– Все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо, – шептал Брайан, прижимая его к себе, и неохотно отодвинулся только тогда, когда Бен, предусмотрительно захвативший из джипа аптечку, категорично потребовал предоставить ему прямой доступ к столь драгоценной для Брайана заднице. Он ловко воткнул шприц в подставленную Джастином ягодицу, и уже через десять минут тот покрылся потом и задышал ровнее.

Сборы были недолгими, не прошло и получаса, как Джастин со всеми удобствами был водворен на заднее сидение джипа. Брайан уселся рядом с ним, чтобы собственноручно придушить каждого, кто посмеет потревожить его больную ногу.  
– Блядь, да что вы туда напихали, – возмущенно пыхтел Майкл, утрамбовывая в багажник их сумки.  
– Подожди! – вдруг переполошился Джастин. – А как же Теодор?  
– Сладкий, все в порядке, Тедди здесь, – постарался успокоить его Эммет, восседающий на коленках того самого Шмидта, который отчаянно закивал в подтверждение его слов. А Бен тревожно потянулся ладонью ко лбу Тейлора, вероятно, решив, что жар вернулся и тот снова бредит.  
– Да прекратите вы, – отмахнулся Джастин и умоляюще взглянул на Брайана. – Брайан, я даже не попрощался с ним.  
– Уймись, Солнышко, еще одну прогулку по снегу я не переживу. И кстати, – обратился тот к остальным. – Кто из вас оплачивал этот увлекательный вояж?

Майкл вздрогнул и напряженно уставился на него, ожидая продолжения.  
– Ма-а-айки, – утвердительно протянул Брайан.  
Эммет расхохотался, а Майкл возмущенно заорал:  
– Да вы… да вы… да вас вообще никуда нельзя вдвоем отпускать! Я до сих пор понять не могу, как Джастин умудрился повредить ногу! Это же отдых! Только идиот мог быть настолько неосмотрительным.  
Джастин возмущенно засопел и уже собирался было открыть рот, чтобы дать волю своему возмущению, но Брайан перебил его.  
– Майки, Майки. Боюсь, твоя карточка прилично поредеет с учетом ущерба, который мы нанесли мебели в процессе примирения.  
– Что? – Майкл пораженно уставился на друга, но поняв, что тот не шутит, побелел и кинулся к домику. А через секунду до друзей донесся его громкий вскрик и сдавленные ругательства.  
– Черт! Нога! Я, кажется, сломал ногу.

Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, никто не смог удержаться от смеха, даже Бен, первым выбежавший на помощь незадачливому партнеру, едва успел стереть улыбку с лица, прежде чем задрать штанину Майкла и осмотреть ногу.  
– Ничего страшного, – уже открыто улыбнулся он. – Всего лишь небольшое растяжение. – И, приобняв того за талию, помог усесться в машину, подбадриваемый беззлобными подшучиваниями и смешками. Взревев мотором, джип рванул с места, оставляя за собой вихри снега.

Джастин единственный не присоединился к общему веселью по поводу невезения Майкла. Положив голову на плечо Брайана, он тоскливо смотрел на исчезающий в заснеженной дали домик и одинокую фигуру снеговика рядом с ним. Он знал, что никогда не забудет те бесконечно долгие пять дней, проведенные здесь. Что бы там ни было, именно здесь он стал по-настоящему счастливым.

Без слов понимая чувства Джастина, Брайан нежно коснулся губами его лба.  
– Мы обязательно вернемся сюда. Снова. И я даже сдержу свое обещание насчет шариков, – шепотом добавил он, слегка прикусывая мочку мгновенно покрасневшего уха, выглядывающего из-под смешной полосатой шапки.  
Джастин хмыкнул в ответ и потянулся к нему, обхватил за шею и жадно прильнул к приоткрытому в ожидании поцелуя рту. Брайан скользнул языком по его губам, мгновенно заставляя забыть обо всем и прижаться еще крепче, насколько позволяло тесное пространство автомобиля.  
– Я рассчитывал применить их раньше, – выдохнул Джастин, с сожалением отрываясь от него.  
Брайан иронично приподнял бровь и с напускной чопорностью заявил:  
– Только после свадьбы.  
– Обещаешь? – просиял Джастин.  
– Обещаю, – кивнул в ответ Брайан и снова обнял его. Солнце по-прежнему светило сквозь стекла машины, но его яркий свет уже не раздражал, а наоборот, только придавал сил. Возможно потому, что через несколько часов они наконец-то вернутся домой, а может, из-за того, что рядом с ним, тесно прижавшись, уютно сопело его собственное личное солнышко.

______________  
(1) торговое название ибупрофена в США.  
(2) Некоммерческое радио National Политические новости New York, NY  
(3) Христианское радио Teaching and Preaching New York, NY

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Медовый месяц](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188102) by [Ingunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn)




End file.
